Llévame al lado oscuro
by DraBSwan
Summary: Bella Swan tiene alergia a lo romántico y prefiere ver una maratón de Star wars a salir con un chico. Edward Cullen es raro, anticuado, y sabe que el amor guía su destino. Cuando se encuentran en una fiesta de Halloween la vida cambia para ambos. Pero Edward guarda un secreto que no sabe cómo explicar. AU. Vampiros. Humor.
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenos días. Como ya sabíais las que me tenéis en Facebook, aquí traigo una nueva y cortita historia. Mi musa no se quiere centrar solo en el tocho que estoy escribiendo sobre la gripe española, demasiado drama, y ha buscado un escape. Esta historia no es ningún crossover, está inspirada en Crepúsculo, series como Friends y Big Bang Theory, y mezclada con mi gusto por lo friki (la palabra que aquí se usa para lo mismo que _geek_ en inglés), lo paranormal y los vampiros. He intentado hacer una historia con vampiros y humanos en tono de humor, aunque también hay algo de drama pero poco. Habrá bromas que no pillaréis si no tenéis estos gustos, pero creo que la historia se puede leer igual.  
**

 **Como siempre, solo pretendo entretener, ah, y por supuesto es para mayores de 18, no hace falta preguntar por qué.  
**

 **Son siete capítulos, la he escrito del tirón sin editar.** **Estoy editando, luego faltará el beteo, y luego reedición con el beteo, así que las actualizaciones serán como mucho cada dos semanas. Se intentará antes pero no prometo nada, primero porque mi beta y yo estamos liadas, segundo porque prefiero tardar dos semanas y daros algo más cuidado que ofreceros un churro.**

 **Como siempre gracias mil a mi beta Ebrume que ha manchado de rojo buena parte del borrador ;) y a mi prelectora Nury por animarme. A la Meyer por dejarnos sus personajes, y a vosotras por leer.**

 **Veréis que los dos puntos de vista están definidos por una clara separación.**

 **¡Adelante!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Podía sentir la superficie llamándole, muy cerca. Hizo un último esfuerzo y con un golpe seco sus manos llenas de tierra tocaron el aire. Se impulsó al exterior y observó a su alrededor. Había mucho ruido y se escuchaban gritos y carcajadas. Estaba dentro de una pequeña sala apenas iluminada que parecía un extraño cementerio, con tumbas y cruces, y cerca de donde había emergido él un ataúd. Se frotó la cara, aún confuso después de su periodo de sueño.

«¿Qué demonios es este lugar?»

Cogió un palo que había en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que era una estaca hecha de un material ligero que él no reconocía. Se fijó en una pequeña vía en el suelo, como las de los trenes, que discurría al lado de una de las paredes de aquel extraño recinto. Se sacudió la tierra de la ropa, que estaba completamente raída, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido. De pronto le golpeó un aroma delicioso a sangre humana.

Nunca, en toda su existencia, había estado más sediento.

Un sonido de traqueteo se acercaba. Se giró al tiempo que sus colmillos emergían y abrió los ojos como platos mientras observaba una especie de vagoneta avanzando sobre la vía con una pareja de adolescentes humanas en su interior. Cuando pasaron cerca de él se abrió el ataúd a su lado y bruscamente salió de él una figura que hacía que sus propios colmillos parecieran pequeños. Las chicas soltaron una risotada.

—¡Joder, qué vampiro más realista! —exclamó una de las chicas, todavía riendo y mirándolo a él, no a la grotesca figura que había salido del ataúd.

¡Se reía de él! Aquello era extraño. Nadie habría encontrado divertido a un vampiro en la época de la que venía. Ambos se observaron mientras la vagoneta se dirigía a una puerta situada en un lateral de la sala. El vampiro tenía hambre, pero la sensación de extrañeza lo dominaba. Decidió que la situación tenía algo de divertido y sonrió a la chica.

—Sí que es realista. Casi juraría que me ha sonreído —dijo ella—. Y tenía unos buenos colmillos.

—Un buen polvo es lo que tenía, lástima que sea de plástico.

—A lo mejor era Van Helsing. Llevaba una estaca en la mano.

Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que sus voces se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Edward pensó que tenían razón, realmente tenía una buena cantidad de polvo encima. Se escondió al percibir que se acercaba una nueva vagoneta, empezando a tener una leve idea de dónde estaba. Cuando se sumió en el sueño, en 1912, ya existían atracciones de feria como aquella. Miró al maniquí que había salido del ataúd mientras el mecanismo lo volvía a empujar a su interior, preparándolo para la siguiente víctima.

«¿En qué año estoy?».

Salió detrás de la vagoneta y descubrió un túnel y, en un lateral, una puerta que rezaba «salida de emergencia». La abrió, seguro de que su instinto lo habría despertado de noche, y miró alrededor antes de salir. En efecto, el Sol se había puesto, y por aquella zona la feria estaba escasamente iluminada. La atracción debía de estar en la periferia del recinto, un pequeño parque de atracciones como los de su época, montado quizá por alguna ocasión especial. Lo rodeaba una zona boscosa y más allá de esta lo impresionó la enorme altura de los edificios a su alrededor, todos iluminados de una forma tan espectacular que apenas se podían ver las estrellas. La noche no tenía nada de oscura en aquella época.

—Increíble. ¿Esto es Seattle? —musitó.

Tampoco era silenciosa. Más allá del ruidoso recinto de la feria, oía también sonidos extraños que le recordaban a los motores de los automóviles de su época. Pero si era así, ¡debía de haber una multitud de ellos!

Su garganta seca y dolorida reclamó su atención. Decidió buscar alimento fuera de aquel parque, en alguna zona oscura, si es que encontraba alguna.

Se alejó de la feria y se adentró entre las sombras de la ciudad. Había mucha gente por la calle a pesar de ser de noche, vestidos con extraños ropajes y hablando una mezcla de idiomas entre los que destacaba el inglés. En el aire se mezclaban olores de todo tipo, pero destacaba el del humo que salía de todos aquellos automóviles, que circulaban a velocidad asombrosa. Cuando él se había dormido lo que apestaba las calles era el tufo a boñiga de caballo y a falta de higiene. No sabía decir si esto era mejor.

Se adentró en una zona menos transitada y mucho menos iluminada. Observó a un hombre salir de una especie de _pub_. Vestía de una forma que le pareció aún más extraña que la del resto de humanos, todo de negro con una capa, y llevaba un casco con máscara bajo el brazo. Edward tuvo la fuerte sensación de que debía acercarse a él. Lo sentía, por fin. Su instinto había despertado, el que lo llevaría hacia ella, hacia su mujer, su destino.

—Joder, cómo agobia este puto casco. Hasta que no llegue a la fiesta no me lo pondré —murmuró el hombre rascándose la cabeza.

«Menudo lenguaje», se dijo el vampiro, pensando si las capas volvían a estar de moda. El vampiro falso del ataúd también llevaba una.

—Buenas noches, caballero —le dijo al hombre mientras se le acercaba—. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme en qué año del Señor estamos?

—Supongo que en 2070 porque me he vuelto lo suficientemente viejo como para que me hablen de usted. —Parecía tener problemas para enfocar la mirada y Edward pudo oler que había bebido—. Vaya, qué disfraz de vampiro más cutre. Aunque los colmillos están bien —concedió—. Y pega más con Halloween.

«¡Halloween! He despertado en Halloween.»

—Cutre. —El vampiro anotó la nueva palabra mentalmente, al igual que el comentario sobre hablar de usted—. ¿Qué quiere decir cutre?

—Algo penoso. Como tu disfraz, tío.

—Tío —repitió Edward frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Le parece que somos familia?

El joven lo miró con recelo.

—Oye, tío, eres muy raro. Si vas puesto yo paso.

El vampiro lo miró mientras intentaba descifrar lo que acababa de oír. Decidió no preguntar nada más, tenía demasiada sed como para pensar con claridad. El joven comenzó a caminar y pasó por su lado, pero él le tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

—¿En qué año estamos? —Empleó su voz persuasiva, la que formaba parte de la hipnosis que los vampiros podían ejercer en los humanos.

—En 2017.

—¡2017! —Había dormido más de cien años. Alice había predicho que cuando despertara de su largo sueño encontraría a su pareja. Pero no le dijo que pasaría tanto tiempo. Tendría que ponerse al día de muchas cosas. Necesitaba hablar con su familia. Pero en aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era alimentarse—. Bien, señor…

—Eric.

—Eric. Usted y yo vamos a ir a un sitio más tranquilo. No tema, no voy a hacerle daño. Solo voy a pedirle prestada parte de su sangre… y su ropa. Después se marchará a casa y descansará toda la noche como un alma bendita.

El joven asintió y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **ºXº**

—Joder, Bella, ¡nos has fallado!

—¡De ninguna manera iba a vestirme de Leia prisionera! Ni hablar, ni pagándome. ¡Antes me disfrazo de Jabba!

—Te tocó cuando lo echamos a suertes.

—Sé que hicisteis trampa, Mike, no me vengas con esas ahora —se defendió la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dejadla en paz, también está preciosa de Leia de «La guerra de las galaxias».

—Hacerle la pelota no te ha servido ni te servirá jamás, Jake —bufó Mike.

—Vamos, Jake, Mike, dejadla en paz. Hicisteis trampa solo para poder ver a Bella en bikini. —Angela miró a su amiga—. Siempre estás guapa, aunque es verdad que deberías llevar lentes de contacto más a menudo.

—Ya sabes que no las tolero muchas horas seguidas, Angela. Tú también estás estupenda de Amidala, y tu disfraz de Kenobi es perfecto, Ben. —La joven se tocó los rodetes que llevaba a ambos lados de la cabeza—. Creo que preferiría ir disfrazada de C3PO. O de soldado de asalto. —Levantó una ceja y miró a sus amigos—. Qué casualidad que os haya tocado ese disfraz a los dos, chicos. ¡Con lo guapos que habríais quedado con el bikini de Leia!

—No hice trampas, solo le eché una mano a la suerte —masculló Mike como si hablara para sí—. Vamos, tíos, que empezará la fiesta sin nosotros. Tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada triunfal.

 **ºXº**

Eric le había explicado que iba a acudir a una fiesta disfrazado de un personaje llamado Darth Vader, y le había dado la dirección junto con su disfraz. Edward sabía por instinto que tenía que seguir ese camino. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ese Vader pero el disfraz era de su talla. Por otra parte antes de despojarlo de su ropa y de parte de su sangre había dejado a Eric en su apartamento, así que no se le podía reprochar nada a sus modales. En cambio en aquella época eran bastante groseros.

Edward se adentró en el local donde se celebraba la fiesta y notó un terremoto interno que lo sacudió hasta los cimientos de su ser.

Ella estaba allí.

Inspiró profundamente, podía percibir su aroma entremezclado con el de la sangre humana y demás olores corporales y artificiales de aquellas personas. Las aletas se su nariz se dilataron y siguió el dulce rastro que lo guiaba hacia ella.

 **ºXº**

Bella observaba la fiesta apartada en un rincón con un _gin-tonic_ en la mano. Vale que era una fiesta de Halloween de temática friki pero se sentía un poco ridícula con aquellos bollos peludos sobre las orejas. Había estado bailando hasta que había notado que los moños se le iban descolgando poco a poco pero el momento definitivo de alejarse de la pista había sido el inicio de los bailes lentos. Se frotó un brazo, distraída. Casi notaba el picor en su piel al escuchar aquellas baladas. Lo romántico le daba alergia.

De pronto su corazón se aceleró y sintió… algo. Percibió un movimiento a su lado y puso los ojos en blanco. Todos sus conocidos y amigos sabían que no bailaba en pareja. ¿Por qué insistían en pedirle que lo hiciera? Por el rabillo del ojo vio un disfraz de Darth Vader y resopló. Aquel tipo no se rendía. En cada fiesta era lo mismo.

—Largo, Eric. Eres un plasta —dijo enfadada. Sabía que no solo estaba mosca por la intromisión de Eric. No comprendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo—. ¡Ya sabes que no bailo con nadie!

—Podría hacerle bailar —dijo una voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Se le erizó el vello de los brazos. El capullo de Eric había conseguido un tono de voz que le provocaba… más cosas todavía. Más de las que quería sentir. Estaba confusa, y eso la cabreó. Y más aún cuando Darth Vader se puso frente a ella y tendió una mano con un reverencia galante y anticuada.

Inesperadamente todo su cuerpo pareció activarse contra su voluntad y luchó contra el impulso que la arrastraba hacia él.

«¿Qué coño..?».

—Escucha, Eric —espetó con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole con un dedo—, déjame en paz o tus posibilidades de ser padre se van a ver muy mermadas.

—No soy Eric. Soy su… nuevo compañero de piso. Me llamo Edward. Edward Cullen —dijo él al tiempo que le tendía la mano de nuevo. Con la mano libre se quitó el casco.

«Llévame al lado oscuro», fue el pensamiento que llenó su mente como un relámpago. Bella dejó su bebida en una mesa cercana y se quedó mirando a aquel chico más alucinada que si hubiera sido Anakin Skywalker. Edward era un joven más o menos de su edad, con el despeinado cabello de tono cobrizo, los ojos de un magnético color ámbar, rodeados de unas pestañas largas y negras. La boca tenía labios generosos y los pómulos y la mandíbula parecían esculpidos.

Ningún hombre tenía derecho a tener ese aspecto. Era injusto para todos los demás.

Para más perjuicio, el tal Edward sonreía. Aquellos labios y aquella boca conformaban la sonrisa más seductora que había visto en su vida. Parpadeó para intentar escapar de su hechizo y miró al desconocido a los ojos. Se sonrojó, de pronto consciente de lo que debía estar pensando de ella.

—Bella. Bella Swan. —Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa—. Lo siento. Pensaba que eras otra persona.

—Me alegro de no ser él, aunque he de confesarle que me ha prestado el disfraz —murmuró Edward—. Entonces, ¿acepta bailar conmigo, señorita Swan?

—Eres un Sith muy anticuado —dijo ella. Iba a decirle que no, pero se vio tomando la mano que le ofrecía. Los largos dedos se cerraron con gentileza alrededor de los suyos y su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta por un momento.

«Creo que no me ha sentado bien la cena. Demasiado aceite picante en la pizza.»

Después de un par de bailes durante los cuales pisó varias veces a Edward, quien cada vez le sonreía, Bella comenzaba a sentirse inquieta. El motivo era que no se cansaba de bailar con aquel desconocido. Adoraba el suave contacto de sus manos y el roce ocasional de sus cuerpos. Adoraba su aroma.

«¿Adoro qué..?»

La canción terminó y la música cambió por completo, pasando de las baladas al rock duro.

—Cielo santo, el gramófono debe de haberse estropeado —dijo Edward alarmado. Miró a su alrededor mientras la gente de la fiesta empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la canción—. Y esta gente parece necesitar un médico, con esos extraños movimientos. —La miró muy serio—. Mi padre es médico.

Bella dio un paso atrás. Claro. Edward no podía ser tan perfecto. De hecho, ahora parecía bastante rarito. Quizá estaba como una cabra y punto. Lo mejor sería apartarse de él.

—Sí, un gramófono… esto... Oye, Edward. Gra… gracias. Me ha gustado bailar contigo. —Bella echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando alguno de sus amigos—. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—¿No nos presentas? —La voz de Angela, su compañera de piso, sonó a su lado. Mierda.

—Este es Edward. Edward Cullen. Eric le ha prestado su disfraz. —Vio cómo ambos se daban la mano y, por todos los dioses, él volvía a sonreír. ¡No, no, basta! Miró a su amiga para ver si reaccionaba como ella, pero solo vio un brillo de aprobación en sus ojos.

—Encantada, Edward —dijo su amiga—. Ese disfraz de Darth Vader te queda mucho mejor que a Eric. ¿Cómo es que él no está aquí?

—No podía venir. Una gripe estomacal, creo.

—Le hizo un gran favor al disfraz. Y también le hizo un favor a Bella, porque es la primera vez que la veo bailar con alguien. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque creo que necesitas un podólogo con urgencia.

Ambos siguieron charlando un rato, o más bien era su amiga quien lo hacía. Él la escuchaba como absorbiendo todo lo que le estaba contando. A Bella le daba la sensación de que estaba tomando nota de todo lo que Angela le estaba contando. Era extraño. Sacudió la cabeza y desechó esas ideas. Miró su reloj. Ahora que había desconectado del extraño influjo de Edward deseaba irse lo más rápido posible. Le dio un codazo disimulado a Angela, pero esta continuaba embelesada.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Sola? —intervino él.

—No —espetó, algo molesta porque fuera él quien había respondido—. Voy a llamar a un taxi.

—Eso es sola.

—Pues entonces sola.

—No puedes.

—¿Que no puedo…? —Lo miró incrédula—¿De qué vas?

Él se echó un vistazo a sí mismo y luego parpadeó unos instantes como si intentara descifrar lo que ella había dicho.

—De… ¿Darth Vader?

Ella no supo si reírse de su aspecto de estar perdido o enfadarse porque un extraño se metiera en su vida.

Un extraño que, de alguna manera que no podía descifrar, no lo parecía.

—No vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, «lord Vader» —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Adiós. —Miró a Angela—. Te veo en casa.

 **ºXº**

Edward suspiró mirando cómo Bella cogía su abrigo, su bolso y desaparecía por la puerta del local. Recordó las fuertes personalidades de Rosalie, Alice y Esme, y pensó que Bella iba a ser una buena vampira… cuando la convenciera de que era su destino.

—Ve tras ella —terció Angela—. Como dice mi madre: corazón cobarde no conquista damas ni ciudades. Conozco a Bella desde la guardería, y es la primera vez en la vida que la veo bailar. Ni siquiera lo hace en nuestra casa, créeme.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces.

Edward atrapó a Bella mientras entraba en el taxi y se coló dentro tras ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? —exclamó la joven.

—¿Siempre eres tan malhablada?

—Perdóneme vuesa merced. Solo soy una simple plebeya. Y ahora baja del taxi.

—Eres de todo menos simple, Bella. Y solo quiero acompañarte.

—No sabes nada de mí. Y quiero ir sola.

—Tan solo voy a acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa. Después me marcharé en este mismo taxi.

—¿Se deciden o qué? —dijo el taxista.

La joven soltó un bufido de rendición.

—¡Está bien!

—Gracias. —Él inclinó la cabeza y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Bella le dio su dirección al taxista mientras Edward estudiaba su rostro. Los moños que llevaba a ambos lados de la cabeza le colgaban, el maquillaje de sus pestañas había manchado de negro la piel de alrededor y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de cansancio. Su aspecto era, aún así, adorable. Era preciosa. Tenía unos bellos iris oscuros como el café, la piel del rostro pálida y de aspecto suave, y unos labios llenos que él se moría por probar.

La joven percibió su inspección y giró el rostro para mirar por la ventanilla del vehículo. Edward sonrió para sí e hizo lo mismo. No paraba de sorprenderse de la velocidad a la que iban los automóviles, y de la inmensa cantidad de ellos. En su breve charla con la amiga de Bella había detectado infinidad de cambios en el mundo, la mitad de veces ni entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca local en cuanto la abrieran.

—Cuéntame cosas de ti —pidió él tras unos minutos de silencio.

—No tengo nada que contar. Mi vida es muy aburrida. —Siguió mirando la ventanilla, obviamente intentando ignorarle.

—Ah. Bien.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

—Creo que me estás prejuzgando —volvió a hablar él.

Ella se viró bruscamente y le clavó sus ojos oscuros.

—No es eso.

—¿Siempre dices que no a todo? —arqueó las cejas, burlón.

—N… Depende —dijo ella escondiendo una sonrisa. Lo miró en silencio un momento—. Pero sí tienes razón. Te estoy prejuzgando. Escucha, eres muy guapo y todo eso, pero no quiero que pienses que por eso y por haber bailado contigo quiero pasar la noche juntos. No sé cómo eres —dijo mirándole de hito en hito como si intentara adivinarlo— pero no serías el primero ni el último que malinterpreta un gesto amable.

Él miró hacia abajo y tomó su mano. El taxi estaba frenando. Sonrió levemente y se llevó la suave piel a los labios, inhalando con fruición al tiempo que cerraba los párpados. Notó que ella se estremecía.

—No esperaba en absoluto que pasaras la noche conmigo —dijo Edward volviendo a mirarla—. Tan solo me gustaría volver a verte. Por favor.

—No, no, citas no, Edward. No quiero tomar un café contigo, ni cenar contigo, ni nada de eso.

—Entonces, sin citas. Solo librerías.

—¿Librerías?

—Sí, eso. Librerías. O bibliotecas. ¿Dónde está la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad?

—En la cuarta avenida. La biblioteca central. Tiene once pisos —dijo con orgullo.

—¡Once! —exclamó—. ¿Mañana estará abierta?

—Sí.

—¿Vendrás mañana conmigo? Me encantaría visitarla, y tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones.

Ella suspiró y no contestó.

El taxi se detuvo por fin. Ella se deshizo de su suave agarre y él lo permitió, sintiendo como si tuviera que hacer una fuerza sobrehumana. Bella se levantó la larga falda del vestido hasta las rodillas para poder sacar las piernas del taxi y él dejó escapar un jadeo. Había podido apreciar la anatomía de muchas de las chicas que circulaban por la calle y en la fiesta, había festejado internamente el fin del exagerado pudor de los humanos del siglo anterior, pero... ver las piernas de Bella era casi demasiado para su aguante.

—Adiós —le dijo ella echándole una mirada rápida.

—Espero tu respuesta —dijo Edward deteniéndola cuando iba a sacar el monedero de su bolso.

Ella apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta, echando a andar en dirección a su casa.

—Espere hasta que yo le indique —le dijo al taxista. Salió del taxi y se apoyó en la puerta mientras la observaba caminar.

—No le dirá que sí, amigo. Esta es de las duras —comentó el taxista.

—Le ruego me disculpe, pero su opinión me importa un bledo —dijo sin perder de vista a la joven. Aspiró el aire frío del exterior y supo que no había nadie alrededor. Y él tenía sed, mucha sed.

—Lo que usted diga, pero el taxímetro corre.

—No se vaya. —Edward notó el cosquilleo de los colmillos—. Tengo apetito y quiero que me lleve a un sitio para cenar.

«Cenaré con usted».

—Como quiera.

Edward vio que se encendía la luz en una de las ventanas del cuarto piso. Sonrió mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía aparecer la cara de Bella tras esa ventana. La vio retirarse y volver a aparecer al cabo de poco. Abrió la ventana y le tiró un papel arrugado.

Corrió a recogerlo.

«Mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la biblioteca, está en el número 1000 de la cuarta avenida».

Él asintió y dobló el papel antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo. Agitó la mano para despedirse de ella, que continuaba asomada a la ventana mirándolo, y se subió al taxi.

—Vamos. Definitivamente se me ha abierto el apetito.

 **ºXº**

—No vas a salir por esta puerta. Es la primera cita que tienes en meses, pero con esas pintas… ¡No puedes pasar! —Angela se plantó ante la puerta del piso que ambas compartían con la escoba en una mano y el recogedor en la otra.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—«Gandalf», ni tu mejor magia va a conseguir que Cenicienta se cambie de vestido.

—No importa —dijo Angela apartándose con un gesto teatral—. Creo que a ese chico le daría igual que te presentaras con una bolsa de basura adornada con tiras papel higiénico. Vi cómo te miraba. —Arqueó las cejas—. Y vi cómo le mirabas a él. No es para menos, todo hay que decirlo.

—Vale, es guapo, hasta sin las lentillas me habría dado cuenta. Pero eso no significa mucho para mí y lo sabes.

—No lo sé. No hablo tu idioma. —Angela hizo una mueca divertida y se rio cuando su amiga le sacó la lengua—. Eso es, un gesto de lo más maduro. Anda, a ver si comparte contigo su merienda de pan con chocolate. Deberías llevar trenzas —elevó las cejas varias veces—, seguro que quiere tirar de ellas.

—Angela Webber, a veces no sé cómo puedo soportarte. Anda, llama a Ben y desahógate un poco, tienes la mente sobrecalentada.—Le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo—. Adiós.

—Ben tiene turno de noche. Y no te espero a dormir. De hecho, voy a poner el cerrojo para que no puedas entrar y te veas obligada a pasar la noche... fuera.

Bella se alejó sin contestarle y negando con la cabeza. A pesar de sus enervantes intentos de conseguirle pareja, era su mejor amiga desde que tenían uso de razón. Ni siquiera elegir distintas carreras las había separado: ella se había decantado por la informática y su amiga por la literatura inglesa. Completaba su círculo de amigos un pequeño grupo que se conocía desde sus tiempos universitarios: Eric, profesor de física en un instituto, Ben, enfermero y novio de Angela, Mike, médico especialista en urgencias, y Jake, profesor adjunto de antropología en la misma universidad donde estudiaron. Una de las cosas que cimentaba la unión en aquel heterogéneo grupo era la cultura friki: eran todos aficionados a la fantasía y la ciencia ficción

Bella era feliz así, con su trabajo de informática en una gran empresa de Seattle, sus aficiones y sus amigos. No necesitaba complicarse la vida. No tenía ningún vacío emocional que llenar, y sus necesidades sexuales las satisfacía ella misma de forma más completa que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido.

Aunque cuando vio a Edward Cullen plantado al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, camiseta negra y unos vaqueros desgarrados, se planteó cómo se sentiría si en lugar del conejito rampante tuviera a aquel ejemplar de hombre entre sus piernas. La sola idea consiguió hacerle sentir ardor en las mejillas. Esbozó una sonrisa débil mientras se acercaba al joven, notando que de alguna forma extraña sus pies querían correr hacia él, como si todo su cuerpo le pidiera anular la distancia que los separaba. Aquello era tan inusual que sintió una punzada de miedo y deseó no haber acudido a la cita.

—Bella, ¿has venido corriendo? Estás sofocada. —Edward Cullen estaba frente a ella, más alto de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos color ámbar parecían relucir mientras la miraba como si no creyera que estuviera por fin allí.

Ella tampoco podía creerlo.

—No… es… —se aclaró la garganta— es que hacía calor en el autobús.

Edward asintió sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

—No me mires así, por favor —suplicó la joven.

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Como… —buscó palabras que expresaran lo que él le hacía sentir, pero desistió. Era demasiado. Él era demasiado. No podía decirle aquello—. Nada. Solo intenta no mirarme así.

Él tomó aire y echó un poco la cabeza, que había inclinado ligeramente hacia ella, para atrás. Cerró los párpados unos segundos y los abrió.

—¿Así está mejor?

Bella contempló aquellos preciosos iris rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas. La miraba exactamente igual.

—No. —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista—. Vamos dentro.

—Ayer no llevabas gafas —oyó que decía.

—Llevaba lentillas. Por el disfraz. No habría quedado muy bien una Leia con gafas.

—Lentillas.

—Sí —lo miró de reojo— esas pequeñas lentes que se adhieren a tus ojos —bromeó con lo obvio. Para su sorpresa, Edward puso cara de haberse enterado de algo muy interesante.

«Es raro de cojones».

Subieron las escaleras y se adentraron en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué te interesa buscar exactamente? —quiso saber ella.

—Quiero buscarlo todo.

—¿Todo? —Sus cejas se elevaron—. ¿Cómo que todo?

Él tomó aire.

—Digamos que he estado un tiempo encerrado… muy centrado en mi carrera. Quiero saber qué pasa en el mundo, y que ha pasado en los últimos tiempos.

«Eso explica algunas cosas».

—¿Como cuánto tiempo has estado muy centrado en tu trabajo?

—Unos cuantos años…

—¿Y no tenías internet en casa?

De nuevo aquel gesto de estar perdido mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado. ¿Pero dónde había estado trabajando aquel hombre, en la selva amazónica?

Habían ido avanzando mientras hablaban hasta que se plantaron frente a unas puertas automáticas. Edward contempló con la boca abierta cómo se abrían solas al salir una pareja de chicos con pinta de estudiantes. Se situó frente a ellas con el gesto de desorientación todavía más acentuado. Parecía que no sabía cómo abrir la puerta.

—Prueba con _alohomora_ —bromeó ella.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó varias veces y la miró. Vale, definitivamente no era un fan de Harry Potter.

—Son puertas automáticas. Solo tienes que pisar frente a ellas y se abren. —Se sintió como si estuviera hablándole a un niño que empezaba a descubrir el mundo. O a un _amish_. Debería haber sido una sensación inquietante pero no podía evitar la ternura que le provocaba ayudar a aquel hombre, que por otra parte parecía tan tierno como un león despertando de su siesta. Contempló cómo él daba un paso hacia delante y sonreía mientras se abrían las puertas.

«Raro, raro, raro».

Tenía un montón de preguntas en la cabeza pero no quería hacerle ninguna, porque eso le daba a él derecho a hacérselas a ella, y eso sería intimar. No quería intimar con él. Solo estaba haciendo una buena obra, se dijo mientras recorrían los largos pasillos repletos de libros.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba una biblioteca, demasiado. Aspiró el olor familiar y con ese aire penetró en sus pulmones el aroma de Edward. A especias, madera, a algo cálido, familiar y al mismo tiempo sensual. Notó que su corazón se aceleraba y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

—Esta es la sala de novela contemporánea, siglos XX y XXI. Más adelante están los libros de historia. Aunque te iría mejor curiosear por la Wikipedia. Espera aquí, voy al mostrador para pedir las claves para usar uno de los ordenadores.

 **ºXº**

Edward asintió sin perder detalle de sus palabras, como siempre. Se entretuvo curioseando por la sección de novela romántica de la enorme biblioteca. Le llamaron la atención unos libros con las tapas negras, y tomó el que tenía una manzana en la portada. Descubrió que el libro trataba del amor entre un vampiro adolescente y una humana, así que se apartó a un rincón discreto y ojeó el libro a toda velocidad.

—¿Un vampiro virgen de más de cien años? Vamos, hombre —rio para sí.

—Ejem. ¿Estás leyendo _Atardecer_? —oyó la voz de Bella tras él.

—Sí. Es... interesante.

—¿Te interesa el tema vampiros o el tema romántico? —Ella parecía francamente divertida, pero él la miró serio.

—Ambas cosas. —Se fijó en la camiseta de la joven, donde estaban escritas las palabras: «Mira siempre el lado oscuro de la vida»—. ¿A ti te interesa el lado oscuro?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, lo que le picó la curiosidad.

—No es eso, es solo… —balbuceó la joven—. Ya sabes, es una broma. Se refiere a aquella canción, la de mirar el lado brillante de la vida, y a _Star wars._

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo.

—¡En serio! —exclamó, exasperada—. Es como hablar con un niño. ¿Has estado bajo tierra o qué?

—Algo parecido. —Decidió cambiar de tema a uno que le interesaba más y era menos peligroso—. ¿Traes las claves de las que hablabas?

—Aquí están.

Durante un par de horas Edward contempló maravillado lo que era un ordenador y, mejor aún, lo que era internet. Después de enseñarle los rudimentos básicos, Bella le dejó a su entera libertad, permaneciendo a su lado y orientándolo cuando lo necesitaba. Sabía que a ella le debía de parecer un tipo de lo más extraño, pero eso ahora no importaba. El tiempo se le pasó volando en su compañía, y más aún asomado a aquella inmensa ventana al mundo, donde aprendió cosas maravillosas: la gente viajaba de un continente a otro en cuestión de horas, el hombre había pisado la luna, podías hablar por teléfono con casi cualquier lugar del planeta sin necesidad de cables. La medicina actual permitía el trasplante de órganos y tratar enfermedades como la diabetes. Las ciencias habían avanzado mucho, pero en la otra cara de la moneda estaban los jinetes del apocalipsis: había habido dos guerras mundiales y varios países seguían en guerra, existían armas capaces de matar a millones de personas en segundos, seguía habiendo miseria y hambre… Con el tiempo, la gente había perdido el interés en los monstruos de las leyendas, olvidando a vampiros, brujas y hombres lobo, relegándolos a las fiestas de disfraces y al mundo de las novelas o películas, convencida de que los verdaderos monstruos eran los propios humanos. La humanidad ya no creía en ellos.

Por un momento se permitió pensar en su familia. Los vampiros no dormían como los humanos. Se echaban un sueñecito cada varios siglos que podía durar décadas. Los que llevaban sangre del mismo vampiro eran como una familia y no tenían gran dificultad en encontrarse de nuevo tras este periodo. Era el vínculo de la sangre, y por esto mismo sabía que ellos estaban bien. Los necesitaba, los echaba de menos, pero cuando un vampiro encontraba a su pareja no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en hacerla suya. Se centró nuevamente en Bella, sentada a su lado, tecleando y comentándole cosas que le llamaban la atención aquí y allá, seduciéndolo poco a poco sin pretenderlo. La joven no podía llegar a imaginar cuánto esfuerzo tenía que hacer para contener sus ganas de besarla. Su perfume lo poseía, todo en ella lo provocaba. ¿Sentiría Bella aquella dulce tentación, aquella atracción de forma tan intensa como él? ¿Sabía lo que era? ¿O sencillamente estaba tan asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo como a veces lo parecía?

De pronto la página que estaban consultando se desvaneció y quedó una pantalla azul en la que se avisaba que se había terminado la sesión.

—No podemos usarlo más de dos horas a menos que tengamos un permiso especial. —Bella lo miró por fin y él no escondió sus emociones. No quería asustarla más, no podía ni deseaba obligarla a nada, pero no había esperado tanto tiempo por ella para andar con timideces. Vio que parpadeaba y apartaba los ojos con rapidez—. Espero que lo hayas encontrado útil.

—Es fascinante —murmuró él con los ojos fijos en ella—. ¿Tengo que pertenecer a la biblioteca para poder usar esto?

—No, pero sería mejor, así podrías usar más tiempo el ordenador, y llevarte libros a casa. —Tomó aire bruscamente, aún evitando su mirada—. Escucha, tengo que irme.

—Está bien. Deja que te acompañe.

Ella asintió y se pusieron la chaqueta. Salieron a la calle en silencio, uno al lado de otro. Edward escuchaba el acelerado latido de su corazón. Una vez en el exterior vieron que estaba lloviendo.

—Seattle no ha cambiado —murmuró Edward—. ¿No llevas paraguas?

—No me importa mojarme un poco. El autobús está cerca. —Lo miró como si no supiera qué hacer o decir.

Edward observó el cielo.

—Espero que venga pronto, porque o conozco poco este cielo, o está a punto de caer una buena tormenta —dijo, y sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba comentó—: ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que no es que evites las citas sino que huyes de mí?

Ella miró al cielo también y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero salió corriendo en dirección a la parada. Él la siguió unos metros más atrás hasta que, llegados a la parada y cobijados bajo la solitaria marquesina, la alcanzó. Ella respiraba con dificultad, como si le faltara el aire aunque apenas había corrido, y levantó la vista cuando él se colocó frente a ella. Aspiró bruscamente y tembló cuando él le quitó las gafas.

—Están muy mojadas. No debes de ver nada con ellas —dijo con dulzura. Las secó con cuidado con el bajo de su camiseta y se las volvió a colocar—. Así está mejor. —Se inclinó hacia ella y contuvo la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla. No conocía las costumbres románticas de la época pero estaba seguro de que no era buena idea. Tenía que mantener las distancias. Le rozó apenas la mejilla con los labios y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Mañana también estaré aquí, a esta hora —oyó que decía ella, tan flojito que pensó que lo había imaginado. Giró la cabeza para mirarla y la vio esbozar una sonrisa.

—Yo vendré antes —dijo él curvando los labios. Se alejó antes de que la llamada del agitado corazón de Bella lo convenciera de lo contrario.

 **ºXº**

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa se encontró no solo a su compañera de piso sino también a sus vecinos de enfrente, que eran Mike y Jake. No era raro verlos allí cualquier tarde, comiendo palomitas y mirando alguna película, jugando con la Play o a juegos _online_. Lo raro aquel día era que ella no los había acompañado.

—¿Dónde estabas? Le hemos preguntado a Angela y nos ha dicho que era un secreto. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. —Mike compuso una mueca elevando las cejas varias veces. Se suponía que pretendía ser sugerente.

—Queremos todos los detalles.

—Necesitas más compañía masculina, Jake —bufó Bella.

—Yo también quiero detalles y me considero muy macho —soltó Mike.

—¿No tenéis una casa? Al final os vamos a cobrar las palomitas. Mike, mueve el culo, estás en mi sitio —suspiró Bella mientras se dejaba caer en el extremo del sofá.

Angela se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá observándola con atención.

—¿Ha ido mal? ¿Es un plasta, un pulpo sobón, o su aliento huele como las cloacas de Mordor?

La informática volvió a suspirar. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ha ido fatal. Y él no es nada de todo eso. —Tras un instante de silencio en el que todos la miraron con gesto implorante, murmuró—: Hemos vuelto a quedar.

Los chicos soltaron silbidos y su amiga apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Deberías revisar tu concepto de «fatal», cariño.

—¿Ha llegado a la segunda base o no? —preguntó Mike en tono confidencial al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el otro hombro de Bella, quien lo miró amenazante—. Está bieeeen. —Retiró la mano y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del televisor—. Podéis seguir hablando, no os escuchamos. —Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza y volvió a centrarse en el juego junto con Jake.

—Vamos. —Angela hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al balcón. La lluvia caía con fuerza, tal como había pronosticado Edward, pero no llegaba a mojar el suelo de la terraza. Ambas salieron y se sentaron en sendas sillas de plástico flanqueando una pequeña mesita.

Bella aspiró el aroma de la noche con los ojos cerrados. Angela esperaba mientras ella intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero era muy difícil.

—No sé qué me pasa con ese chico. Ayer puso mi mundo del revés en unos segundos. Antes de verle la cara, casi antes de oírle la voz, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que tenía algún problema de salud. —Miró a su amiga—. Me preocupé más aún porque Eric nunca me ha causado esas sensaciones y yo pensaba que era él. ¿No es extraño?

—Creo que se llama flechazo.

—¿Flechazo? —Bufó, incrédula—. No creo en el amor, y menos en los flechazos. Todo eso es pura química, ya sabes, feromonas, y ni siquiera se había acercado para que pudiera olerlo. Fue su manera de moverse… algo. —Su gesto revelaba su frustración—. Era como si lo esperara, o lo reconociera de alguna forma. —Se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla. La lluvia la salpicaba pero lo agradecía—. ¿Crees que alguien puede haber echado droga en mi bebida?

Oyó la carcajada de su amiga a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Qué absurdo.

—Bella, no te separaste de la copa, y ninguna droga te haría eso. A menos que creas en los filtros de amor.

—Y mira que es raro de narices. A ratos parece de otra época, como si hubiera estado escondido en algún sitio las últimas décadas. O a lo mejor no está bien de la cabeza. —Se giró y miró a su amiga—. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que a pesar de todo esto, le dije de volver a vernos. Yo.

—¿Tú? —Esta vez Angela pareció genuinamente sorprendida—. Vaya. Eso sí que es nuevo. Pero, ¿sabes? Quizá deberías dejarte llevar.

—Me da la sensación de que no tengo elección, como luchar contra la corriente de un río en pleno deshielo. Y eso es lo que me asusta. Esta… intensidad. Lo raro que es todo. La… falta de elección.

—Creo que empiezo a entender lo que dices. Y también que te preocupa sentirte así por alguien a quien no conoces.

—Esa es otra de las preocupaciones, sí.

—Pues conócelo.

—¿Y si me gusta demasiado?

—¿Quieres decir si el sabor del plato se corresponde con su aspecto y su olor? Entonces no veo el problema: ¡date un festín!

—Ya faltaba la metáfora culinaria.

—No puedo evitarlo, me encanta cocinar —dijo—. Escucha, Bella. Ya sé que tus padres se separaron, pero eso le pasa a mucha gente y no por eso deja de creer en el amor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero siempre he pensado lo mismo, incluso desde antes del divorcio. —Suspiró con aire de derrota—. No me queda otra. Mañana acudiré a la cita. Solo espero que se comporte como un patán o apeste.

—Yo también lo espero —contestó su amiga muy seria.

.

* * *

.

 **Espero que os haya gustado la lectura, si dejáis un comentario por más breve que sea diciendo qué os ha aparecido, o dudas, ideas, etc... me daréis una alegría.**

 **Besotes y hasta la siguiente.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenos días! Muchísimas gracias por vuestra acogida a esta historia, por los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows. Supongo que imagináis que yo también soy friki, aunque comparada con mi marido soy una principiante. Por supuesto, nos perdemos desde hace años el Salón del Manga de Barcelona y nuestros hijos aprovechan este evento para hacer "cosplay". Fue en uno de estos donde se me ocurrió el germen de la historia cuando vi a uno disfrazado de Darth Vader :) .  
**

 **Gracias a todas por vuestros bonitos comentarios, os he contestado a todas las que los habéis hecho "logueadas". Gracias a Rocha, Mary y Sara, que habíes comentado como guest. Solo espero que la historia no os defraude.**

 **Y aquí va el siguiente. De nuevo gracias a Ebrume, mi beta, Nury, mi prelectora, y a Marta por echarle último vistazo.  
**

 **PD: Como he visto algunas lectoras que creo que es el primer fic mío que leéis, os advierto que mi +18 siempre es por erotismo. Nunca por violencia.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

El siglo XXI era fascinante. Internet era fascinante. Aunque tenía que reconocer que él prefería leer los libros en papel, le permitía mayor velocidad que en la pantalla, y además le gustaba más sentir el tacto en sus manos.

Siempre se había sentido fuera de su época, desde que fuera transformado en vampiro hacía ya trescientos años, pero en el siglo XXI la sensación era abrumadora. Decidió centrarse en el ahora, como hacía cuando lo agobiaba aquella sensación. Solo existía el presente, para siempre.

Recorrió con la mirada aquel apartamento en el distrito universitario de Seattle. La misma noche que había conocido a Bella había solucionado sus problemas de logística. Eric estaba hipnotizado y convencidísimo de que eran compañeros de piso bien avenidos.

—De verdad, llevas al ordenador toda la vida. ¿No te cansas?

—Jamás. —Miró a Eric, un poco preocupado. La noche anterior lo había tomado por la yugular con demasiado entusiasmo. Afortunadamente la milagrosa cicatrización que permitía su saliva de vampiro hacía que la señal de sus colmillos ya fuera invisible—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, la verdad, aunque me duele un poco el cuello. Seguramente dormí en una mala postura. —Se encogió de hombros.

Edward asintió. Tras solo unas horas viviendo en aquel siglo había comprendido que los humanos modernos siempre buscaban explicaciones manidas y racionales para todo, y no sería él quien lo apartara de esa línea de pensamiento. Incluso teniendo delante la evidencia, se negarían a creerla.

—Es posible. Oye, gracias por dejarme tu disfraz anoche.

—De nada, colega. Ya que yo estaba tan cansado alguien tenía que aprovecharlo. ¿Tuviste éxito en la fiesta?

Edward dudó antes de contestar.

—Supongo. Oye, tu amiga Bella… ¿Qué puedes contarme de ella?

—¡Bella! ¡Te has fijado en Bella! —Soltó una carcajada y de inmediato un leve quejido—. Joder con el cuello. —Se acercó a Edward y le palmeó el hombro con gesto burlón—. Escucha, Edward, no es que no crea que tienes pocas posibilidades. Es que… no tienes ninguna. Llevo tras ella meses y no he avanzado nada. Es una fortaleza inexpugnable. Hasta la Estrella de la Muerte tenía un punto débil, pero esa mujer no tiene ninguno.

Edward sofocó un gruñido que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta al imaginar a aquel humano persiguiendo a su mujer.

—¿Te has planteado que puede que no le agrades? —espetó—. No deberías insistir si una dama rechaza tus atenciones.

Eric frunció el ceño.

—Si insistes en hablar así voy a tener que usar el traductor de Google, versión jurásico-inglés. Y no se trata solo de mí —continuó en tono ofendido—. Ya sé que no soy nada del otro mundo, y que un tío como tú tiene más posibilidades que yo, pero he visto a muchos acercarse a ella y todos han recibido la misma negativa. Creo que ha tenido un par de relaciones cortas y después se metió a monja. Emocionalmente hablando, claro.

Edward no pudo disimular su alegría.

—Gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando la vea otra vez. Acabo de verla y hemos quedado de nuevo para mañana.

La mandíbula de Eric se descolgó tanto que parecía imposible que fuera a volver a su sitio.

—¿Qu… Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Solo vamos a la biblioteca. —Edward se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. Tenía muy presente en la memoria el modo en que ella lo había mirado cuando le había colocado las gafas aquella misma tarde.

—¿A la biblio… qué?

—Ese lugar donde hay muchos libros, ya sabes.

—¡Ya sé qué es una biblioteca! ¿Has quedado solo con ella? —Edward asintió—. Eso no se le hace a un colega —dijo dolido.

Edward se sintió levemente arrepentido.

—Cuando me vine a vivir contigo no sabía que te interesara tanto. —Lo miró a los ojos y empleó aquella cadencia en su voz que sabía que era irresistible—. Olvídala. Mira a tu alrededor. Está lleno de mujeres atractivas a las que perseguir. Bella está fuera de tu alcance.

—Es cierto. He estado demasiado obsesionado con ella. —La mirada de Eric se iluminó—. Tienes razón.

—Siempre. Ahora, déjame que siga estudiando y vete a dormir. —Continuó en aquel tono de voz hipnótico—. Mañana te levantarás completamente descansado y sin dolor.

Eric asintió y se dio la vuelta, rascándose el pelo y soltando un enorme bostezo. Edward se giró hacia la pantalla y tecleó: Estrella de la Muerte.

 **ºxº**

La mañana del domingo Bella se despertó relajada y feliz. Había dormido de maravilla y cuando abrió la ventana el luminoso día de Seattle la saludó con una esplendorosa sonrisa. Ni siquiera su cercana cita con Edward iba a estropear su felicidad. No sabía si esta se debía a algo que había soñado y olvidado, y le daba igual. En aquel momento solo tenía ganas de cantar. Estaba segura de que aquella tarde todo lo que había sentido las anteriores ocasiones que había visto a Edward se habría esfumado, como lágrimas en la lluvia.

—Me encanta esa frase —dijo para sí, y se dirigió a la cocina, desde donde salía el estupendo aroma a los gofres que preparaba Angela todos los domingos.

Su amiga le echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—Te faltan los pajaritos alrededor para parecer Blancanieves. ¿Puede saberse qué has soñado?

—No lo recuerdo. —Empezó a poner la mesa—. ¿Te das cuenta de que los ciervos de la película lavaban los platos con su saliva? Los siete enanitos debieron de fallecer de rabia. El primero fue gruñón.

—Necesitas un novio.

—Esa creencia tuya de que todo se soluciona con un semental a tu disposición es decimonónica, Angy.

—Todo no se soluciona. Lo tuyo sí —dijo tirándole a la cara el trapo de cocina.

—Yo no necesito a nadie a mi lado aparte de a ti y tu estupenda habilidad para la cocina. Y cuando me dejes por Ben me buscaré a otra que me alimente. —Se quitó el trapo de la cabeza y levantó la barbilla con gesto de orgullo.

Angela negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Tanto amor me enternece. Venga, ataca tu desayuno que vamos a prepararte para tu cita.

—¡No es una cita!

—A ver el diccionario dice que una cita es —consultó Google en su móvil—: concertar un día para verse y hablar dos o más personas. Conclusión: lo tuyo es una cita.

—Todavía quedan… —Bella miró el reloj de la cocina— cinco horas para las cuatro. Y juro por Stan Lee que no vas a arreglarme.

—Vale. Pero como te dije ayer, creo que no hay nada que vaya a desanimar a ese chico. Es un cazador y tú eres su presa. Lo vi en sus ojos.

—No importa. Esta presa está preparada. —Empezó a poner la mesa mientras le daba vueltas a la situación. Se esforzó en convencerse a sí misma de que la atracción que sentía por Edward había sido fruto del momento. La tomó por sorpresa, no estaba preparada para su encanto y, siendo sinceros, tampoco para lo guapo que estaba tanto vestido de Vader como de humano normal. Pero estaba segura de que hoy vería más allá de aquella fachada.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —murmuró su amiga con un irritante tono de voz en modo «yo sé cosas que tú no sabes»—. Esto ya está. Sentémonos a la mesa y demos las gracias a los carbohidratos complejos y simples por este regalo.

—Amén.

 **ºxº**

La tarde de aquel domingo era tan soleada que Edward miró hacia arriba, al cielo azul, con una indignación que muchos hubieran encontrado cómica.

Eric se le acercó rascándose las nalgas por encima del pantalón de pijama que no se había quitado en todo el día.

—Qué día tan increíble —dijo Eric.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo. El maldito cambio climático del que había leído debía de ser cierto. ¿Qué era aquel sol esplendoroso en el cielo? Cuando él se echó a dormir cien años atrás, en Seattle no se veía el sol más que en verano. Él no podía andar bajo la luz del sol, se quemaría la piel en cuestión de minutos.

—Si no puede darte el sol ponte protector, hombre.

«¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?»

—¿Protector?

Eric lo miró como si fuera tonto.

—Protector solar. Por lo menos cien en tu caso, y porque creo que no hay más —dijo echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—Protector solar —repitió Edward—. ¿Dónde puedo comprarlo?

—En la farmacia, hombre. —Puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, murmurando para sí lo rarito que era su compañero de piso.

.

Edward estaba maravillado. Parapetado a la sombra del edificio de la biblioteca extendía el brazo hasta que su mano era tocada por un rayo de sol, y entonces la volvía a uno y otro lado. Sentía la dulce caricia de la luz sin llegar a sentir la conocida quemazón. Era una sensación nueva y maravillosa, y por eso repetía el gesto de vez en cuando, como para asegurarse de que la sensación seguía ahí. Se había puesto unas Ray-ban, pues sus ojos continuaban sensibles a la luz del sol.

La olió antes de verla, aquel delicioso aroma que lo embriagaba.

—Puedo asegurarte que no va a llover. —Él la miró, confundido—. Te he visto extender el brazo y mirar al cielo —explicó.

Edward sonrió.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo. La vio con la mirada fija en sus labios—. Hola.

Bella hizo un mohín.

—Hola. Bueno, no sé dónde vivías antes, pero deberías saber que cuando no hay una sola nube en el cielo es difícil que llueva.

—Ya te dije que conocía el clima de Seattle. Pero he estado en muchos sitios —él seguía sonriendo a pesar de su respuesta seca y el sutil intento de indagar en su pasado—, por eso sé que a veces el clima te puede sorprender. Gracias por la explicación —prosiguió en tono burlón. Se dio cuenta de que ella parecía un tanto agobiada—. ¿Qué sucede?

Bella pareció dudar un momento con la mirada baja y, finalmente soltó una prolongada exhalación.

—Nada, no pasa nada. —Echó a andar sin esperarle—. Vamos a la biblioteca. Podemos pasar por el mostrador de la entrada y solicitar un formulario para que te den el carnet. Así todo será más fácil.

A él le pareció que esto último no se refería a la biblioteca, pero asintió.

—Me parece perfecto. —La alcanzó en un par de largas zancadas—. Así podemos emplear el resto de la tarde en charlar.

—Eso no va a pasar —repuso ella mirando al frente.

—¿Por qué no? —Edward se devanó los sesos. Había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas leyendo historia moderna y también libros. Muchos libros. Había prestado especial atención a la novela romántica actual, seguro de que allí encontraría información sobre las costumbres amorosas de la época. Sabía que no había cometido ninguna torpeza con ella y que, incluso cien años antes, pedirle a una chica que aceptara tomar un café con uno ya no se consideraba atrevido. A lo mejor Bella era exageradamente anticuada—. ¿Necesitas una carabina? —sugirió.

—¿Qué? —Giró bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos—. ¡No! Oye, no me da miedo pasar un rato contigo y te lo voy a demostrar. Pero a condición de que no me pidas más citas.

Edward entrecerró los párpados.

—De acuerdo. Dejemos la biblioteca para más adelante. Y la próxima me la pedirás tú… otra vez.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Modesto es tu segundo nombre, ¿verdad?

—Anthony —dijo con suavidad—. Mi segundo nombre es Anthony.

—Edward Anthony. Tus padres eran más bien clásicos, ¿eh?

Él asintió mirándola fijamente.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Aquí al lado hay una cafetería que está bien. Hacen un pastel _red velvet_ que está para chuparse los dedos.

A él se le ocurrió que le encantaría olvidarse del pastel y chuparle a ella cada centímetro de su piel, pero en cambio dijo:

—¿Y el tuyo? —Empezó a caminar en la dirección que ella había señalado.

—¿El mío?

—Tu segundo nombre.

—Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie. Marie como mi abuela —comentó con ternura en la voz.

—Parece que la quieres mucho.

Ella se detuvo, como si en aquel momento fuera demasiado difícil hablar de aquello y caminar a la vez.

—La quería. Murió hace un año.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él en voz baja—. Yo no conocí a los míos. Me habría gustado, pero murieron antes de que yo naciera.

Entraron en el pequeño y acogedor local; Bella escogió una mesa cerca del ventanal y se sentaron mientras ella empezaba a hablarle de su abuela. Pidieron dos cafés y una porción de pastel para compartir. Él pensó que valía la pena comer aquello tan desagradable sólo por contemplar el placer de ella al degustar cada bocado. Luego ya iría al baño a vomitarlo.

Siguieron hablando mientras el sol surcaba el cielo hasta esconderse tras los edificios. Habían hablado de la infancia de ambos, de sus gustos y aficiones, de anécdotas del día a día… Edward había ideado una explicación para su ignorancia de todo lo moderno. Le había explicado a Bella que sus padres no eran amigos de la tecnología y que habían preferido educarlo al modo antiguo.

—¿Como si fueran _amish_?

—Algo así —dijo sofocando una sonrisa— pero menos exagerado.

Más tarde, le explicó, había estudiado música. Después había ido por distintos países del mundo ayudando a sus padres en su tarea de cooperantes internacionales. Ahora se ganaba la vida como profesor de piano.

Parecía que ella lo encontraba todo creíble, aunque él odió cada palabra deshonesta que salía de sus labios. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, todavía no. Había ido con cuidado de no meter la pata con algún detalle anacrónico, aún así ella de vez en cuando se burlaba de él. Durante aquellas horas Edward había podido sentir crecer su atracción por ella, irresistible como la gravedad. Había memorizado cada gesto de su bello rostro, la cadencia de su voz suave y sus cambios de entonación. Había albergado su aroma en su interior, capturado su calor con algún roce ocasional, anhelado los labios que se movían como si acariciaran las palabras.

Si Bella sentía tan solo una décima parte de lo que él sentía, sería suya. Intentó leer su corazón a través de sus gestos y se sintió frustrado. Le parecía ver simpatía y timidez, y a ratos un destello en sus ojos oscuros que no sabía interpretar. ¿Qué sentía ella de verdad?

De pronto, Bella miró por la ventana como si acabara de despertar.

—¿Qué hora es? —Sacó el móvil del bolso—. ¡Madre mía, qué tarde! —Lo miró, de pronto asustada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Te has perdido algo importante?

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que irme. —Bajo la mirada sorprendida de él dejó un billete sobre la mesa y dijo: —Invito yo.

 **ºxº**

Bella alcanzó la calle a toda velocidad y cruzó corriendo al ver un taxi que pasaba por el otro lado de la calzada. No vio un coche que se le acercaba a toda velocidad y cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo se paralizó, esperando el inminente impacto. Una fuerza brutal tiró de ella y chocó contra algo duro.

Mareada y confusa, sintió que las piernas cedían a su propio peso. Su corazón parecía una ametralladora y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Shhh, tranquila. Todo está bien. —Una voz susurró en su oreja y sintió que un abrazo de hierro la sujetaba de forma tan firme que estaba segura de que si levantara los pies del suelo no caería. Cerró los párpados y se apoyó contra aquel cuerpo duro y protector. Inspiró profundamente y su mente embotada lo reconoció por fin.

—Edward.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Podía haber dicho muchas cosas, pero sencillamente contestó:

—Lo siento.

Oyó que llamaba a un taxi. Le dio su dirección al conductor y le ató el cinturón de seguridad como si fuera una niña pequeña. Después se sentó a su lado en silencio. Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del taxi, tratando de ralentizar el ritmo de su corazón manteniendo una respiración pausada y profunda. Se sentía estúpida por haber huido de aquella forma, y fatal por haberse puesto en peligro. Menos mal que Edward había sido rápido.

«Muy rápido», pensó. «Y muy fuerte». Se estremeció pensando lo que podía haber pasado de no haber reaccionado él como lo había hecho. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos y mirarle. Por fin, entreabrió un párpado y se atrevió a echarle un vistazo.

Sintió toda la sangre que había huido de su cara volver a ella de sopetón. Edward la estaba mirando con gesto enfadado. Se veía ridículamente hermoso con una expresión que habría afeado a la mayoría de población humana.

—Lo siento —repitió ella—. Entiendo que te enfades.

—No estoy enfadado contigo sino conmigo.

—¿Por qué? No seas absurdo.

—Algo tengo que estar haciendo muy mal para que reacciones como lo estás haciendo. Y no sé qué es.

—¿Pero qué… qué dices? ¡No eres tú, soy yo!

—Esa es la excusa que se suele usar cuando la culpa es del otro pero no se lo quieres decir. Sé poco de relaciones, pero eso lo sé.

—No es cierto —titubeó—, al menos en mi caso. Tengo un gran problema con las relaciones.

El taxi llegó a su destino y se detuvo frente al portal de Bella.

—No creo en problemas sino en soluciones. —Edward alargó un billete al taxista y salió primero, tendiendo la mano a Bella para ayudarla a salir. El gesto caballeroso fue agradecido, porque ella comprobó al poner el pie en la acera que aún le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Y qué solución me propones? —dijo la joven, notando que él no le soltaba la mano. Su contacto era suave y sintió que un calor ascendía desde aquel punto hasta irradiarse a toda su piel. Quiso soltarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Eran aquel tipo de cosas las que la asustaban.

—He leído que una buena terapia contra los miedos es enfrentarte a ellos. A palo seco. ¿Te dan miedo las arañas? Pues te metes en una habitación llena de ellas y curado.

—También puedes morirte de un infarto —espetó ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella estaba retrocediendo y él avanzando, aún sin soltarla, hasta que llegó a la escalera de su portal.

—No dejaría que murieras. Te salvaría. —La miró fijamente.

—No, no, estaría más muerta que Tutankamón. Y tú no podrías hacer nada. Ni con el boca a boca ni con un desfibrilador.

Él la miró a los labios y sonrió. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. En aquel momento tropezó contra el primer escalón de su portal y, maldiciendo, notó que perdía pie. Los brazos de él volvieron a sujetarla por la cintura y ella le colocó las manos en los brazos para mantenerse en pie. La sensación era deliciosa, y él era tan fuerte...

—Mi madre, qué cachas estás.

—¿Cachas? ¿Te refieres a fornido?

Ella empezó a carcajearse con ganas.

—En serio. No uses esa palabra a menos que escribas novela romántica de época. —No podía parar de reír al ver su gesto de sorpresa.

—Ya entiendo —asintió él—. He leído demasiado.

Bella continuaba sonriente cuando le preguntó, medio en broma:

—¿Eres uno de los pocos hombres que lee romántica?

Él carraspeó y pareció un poco incómodo. Apartó un momento la mirada de ella para contestar.

—Sí. Digamos que yo también tengo un problema con las relaciones. Y creía que leyendo ese género aprendería algo más. Ya sabes, he estado demasiado… —carraspeó— aislado.

La íntima ternura que sintió Bella superó la lucha entre el intenso hechizo que sentía por aquel hombre y el miedo que aquello le provocaba. Se separó de él sonriendo.

—Anda sube conmigo. Aquí está haciendo frío. Creo que Angela se alegrará de verte. —Soltó una risita—. A ella también le va la romántica.

.

El fresco de la noche resultaba vivificante. Bella, Angela y Edward se habían sentado a la mesa que tenían en su pequeño balcón y contemplaban la vista de la ciudad.

—Tenéis un piso precioso.

—¿De veras te gustan nuestros aposentos? —preguntó Bella aguantando la risa. Edward le dirigió una media sonrisa silenciosa y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. No conseguía acostumbrarse.

—La vista no es como la del edificio Escala, pero a nosotras nos basta —añadió Angela.

—Ese edificio no lo conozco. ¿Es de Seattle?

—Entonces es que te falta un libro muy importante por leer. —La morena hizo una mueca traviesa—. Cincuenta sombras de Grey. Si lo quieres te lo presto.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco al ver asentir a Edward.

—No lo perviertas —dijo.

—Me has dicho que leías romántica para aprender sobre las relaciones. No sé si te habrá servido de algo, pero… ¿Qué opinas sobre todo lo que has leído hasta ahora? —preguntó Angela con curiosidad.

Edward apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas, y se puso exageradamente serio.

—La novela romántica no es pacífica. Abusa de términos violentos como devastador, atacar, asolar, invadir, arrasar, y demás. No sé qué tiene que ver eso con el amor.

Angela soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es porque la pasión es cualquier cosa menos pacífica.

—¿Tú qué piensas de eso, Bella? —quiso saber él.

La intensa mirada dorada parecía sondear su interior hasta llegar a lo más profundo de ella. Bella sintió que vibraba como si aquellos ojos tocaran su alma como un instrumento musical. Se rebeló de nuevo la emoción que parecía dominarla con tanta facilidad, echando por tierra todas sus barreras.

—No me interesa mucho el tema —respondió—. Quiero decir, no comparto tanto ajetreo por ese sentimiento. No es más que una llamarada, una explosión: brilla mucho y después solo quedan cenizas. —Su mirada desafió la de él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Edward calló y después abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más pero volvió a cerrarla. Se movió en la silla y ella se dio cuenta de que iba a marcharse. La asaltó una intensa desazón y volvió a preguntarse qué clase de magia ejercía aquel hombre sobre ella—. Es tarde y parecéis cansadas. Tengo que irme —dijo él levantándose—. Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, Angela, Bella.

—Te acompaño —ofreció ella en voz baja, sintiendo ya la ausencia de Edward en lo más recóndito de su ser. Un vacío que iba creciendo con cada paso que daban en dirección a la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el recibidor. Bella sentía su presencia detrás, cálida, como un amanecer. Soltó un prolongado suspiro mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el picaporte. Ella nunca había tenido aquel tipo de pensamientos. Se giró para mirarlo y vio que él estaba muy cerca de ella. Levantó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos de cálido ámbar.

Edward levantó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con las yemas. El leve contacto provocó un chispazo que encendió un reguero de pólvora por sus venas. Vio que Edward se inclinaba sobre su cara, sus dedos aún sobre su piel, y se lo quedó mirando, embobada y paralizada, asustada por lo que iba a pasar y al mismo tiempo conocedora de que no podía hacer otra cosa.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó Edward, tan cerca de sus labios que su aliento le hizo cosquillas.

El pecho de Bella se movía arriba y abajo, le faltaba el aire y su piel estaba extraordinariamente sensible, como si él hubiera despertado nervios anteriormente dormidos. Asintió, incapaz de encontrar su propia voz. Como si fuera capaz de decirle que no. Era tan posible evitar aquello como una caída sin paracaídas. Estaba al borde del abismo.

Los labios de él acariciaron los de ella con suavidad exquisita, casi con timidez, como probando su respuesta. Luego, para su frustración, se dirigieron hacia la comisura, la mejilla y el pómulo. Sintió que él aspiraba el olor de su pelo mientras seguía su camino por su cara. Cuando llegó a su oreja y sintió que le lamía el lóbulo tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros, porque las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina. Edward continuó su camino por la sensible piel del cuello, lamiendo, exhalando sobre la piel húmeda y rozando con sus labios. Bella se sintió desfallecer y gimió.

—Te he dado permiso para besarme, no para torturarme —jadeó sin apenas voz. Oyó que él reía entre dientes.

—No voy a apresurarme, Bella —susurró en su oreja—. Tengo que asegurarme de que no olvides esto. La próxima cita está en tus manos.

—Presuntuoso… ¡ah! —Edward le había mordido el lóbulo con suavidad—. Creído… ¡oh, joder!—exclamó al notar su lengua trazando dibujos en su oreja—. Sádico… ¡oh! —Edward succionó su cuello provocando un delicioso calor en su vientre. Gimió con fuerza y sintió cómo él abandonaba toda contención. Sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella, que los recibió como agua para un sediento. Las bocas de ambos se amoldaron, hechas a medida. Bella alzó los brazos hasta rodearle el cuello y adhirió su cuerpo al de él, necesitando el máximo contacto. Entreabrió los labios ofreciendo su hospitalidad. La lengua de él se introdujo en su boca y la invadió un cúmulo de sensaciones. Placer, calor, deseo, pero la más extraña era una especie de paz, como si por fin se hubiera llenado un vacío en su alma. La intensidad de las emociones era tal que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras respondía a aquel beso insoportablemente lento, dulce, denso y cálido como la miel.

Sintió que él se separaba un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —murmuró. Sin esperar respuesta, acercó sus yemas a las mejillas de la joven, secando la humedad.

La preocupación en su mirada hizo que ella sacudiera la cabeza de lado a lado. Sin pensarlo apretó más el círculo de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y apoyó la cara contra su piel, de repente tímida y al mismo tiempo reticente a dejarlo marchar. Era frustrante sentir aquel torbellino de sensaciones que la llevaban de un lugar a otro.

Oyó que Edward suspiraba.

—He de marcharme.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella sin soltarlo. Su cuerpo no la obedecía.

—Bella… No me lo hagas más difícil. Por favor.

El tono casi de súplica hizo que ella lo soltara. Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero respirar el aliento de tus gemidos —dijo él— mientras te llevo al placer una y otra vez. Y grabarlos en mi memoria para recordar cómo es estar contigo cuando estés ausente. Saborear tu piel hasta… —Ella lo detuvo posando los dedos sobre sus labios, excitada y tensa.

—¿Eso es de tu cosecha o lo has leído en alguno de los libros? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa —dijo él apartando con suavidad la mano de ella—. Porque cuadra a la perfección con lo que siento —repuso con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. —Espero que no te asuste —añadió, y se separó un poco de ella.

—No me asusta eso —repuso la joven clavando su mirada en la de él—. O no es lo que más me asusta. Me da miedo cómo me miras a veces.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Era… lo que no te pude decir ayer. Me miras como si conocieras más cosas de mí que yo misma. Como si tuvieras acceso a rincones de mi alma secretos hasta para mí.

Él dibujó una lenta sonrisa.

—Tú también lo sabes. Solo necesitas algo de tiempo para descubrirlo. —Se inclinó y le rozó apenas los labios con los suyos—. Espero tu llamada. Buenas noches, Bella —dijo. Y desapareció por las escaleras del edificio.

—Caray, ¡y tanto que tiene acceso a tus rincones más secretos! Y no me refiero solo a connotaciones guarrillas, que también.

Bella se giró de sopetón para encontrarse a su amiga con los brazos en jarras y mirándola con gesto alucinado. Ella había esperado que Angela se quedaría en el balcón, pero al parecer los había espiado.

—¡Angela Webber! ¡Eres una cotilla, peor que la vieja del visillo!

—Debe de ser la primera vez que le hablas así a un hombre. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Acabas de perder tu _romantivirginidad_. Vamos a celebrarlo.

La informática protestó, quejándose sobre compartir piso y la falta de intimidad, mientras su amiga la arrastraba a su pesar hacia la cocina, dispuesta a brindar con la botella de champán abierta que guardaban en la nevera desde hacía a saber cuántos días.

.

* * *

.

 **Creo que soy fan de Angela ;)**

 **Besitos y hasta el siguiente.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, lectoras. Voy mal de tiempo y no he podido contestar vuestros comentarios, pero os los agradezco de corazón. Gracias también a mi beta Ebrume y a Nury mi prelectora, y a Marta por echar un último vistazo. Sin más, os dejo este capítulo. Recordad que son siete en total. Ya vamos casi por la mitad. Tomadlo como lo que es, un fic de humor. Que un vampiro se ponga protector solar no es serio, ¿no? Ah, y no tengáis prejuicios, estos vampiros tienen un remoto parecido con los de Crepúsculo, pero Edward no lee la mente.  
**

 **¡A leer!**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

Edward corrió a través de la oscuridad de las calles de Seattle. Besar a Bella había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero tenía que ser cauto. Estaba sediento, y no quería caer en la tentación de morderla. Empezaba a preocuparle el impulso de transformarla en vampira antes de tiempo. Cuando un humano era transformado contra su voluntad quedaba resentido y furioso por mucho tiempo, a veces para siempre. Los sentimientos de los vampiros eran más intensos que los de los humanos, y más duraderos. Y un vampiro obligado a serlo era un monstruo de pesadilla.

No, no era el momento.

Se detuvo y olfateó a su alrededor, cualquier hombre sano y fuerte le serviría para saciarse y calmar su inquietud. Salvo emergencias,como la de su despertar, siempre había preferido que fueran los humanos los que se le acercaran y se sirvieran en bandeja. Detuvo su carrera y adoptó un paso calmado.

Sonrió para sí al sentir que le tocaban en el hombro. Justo a tiempo.

—Oye, ¿tienes fuego?

Se giró lentamente hasta enfrentar a los dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos llevaba un cigarro y otro una navaja. Sonrió: su tipo favorito de alimento. Evaluó la cantidad de sangre que podría extraer de cada uno hasta dejarlos inconscientes y tragó saliva. La garganta le ardía de pura necesidad.

—Fumar es malo para la salud —dijo mientras los cogía a ambos por el cuello.

.

Una semana. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había besado a Bella, y ella todavía no se había puesto en contacto con él.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes mientras fregaba los platos. No se consideraba un maniático remilgado, pero Eric necesitaba una de dos: servicio doméstico o un par de clases sobre cómo mantener limpia una casa.

—¿Otra vez limpiando? Necesitas sexo, tío —oyó que decía a sus espaldas.

—Y tú no lo tendrás si sigues viviendo como un cerdo, tío —dijo mirándole por encima del hombro—. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se acercaría a esta pocilga.

—Si lo dices por Bella, olvídala. Ya te dije que no esperaras nada de ella.

Edward torció el gesto y apretó tanto la cacerola que estaba fregando que quebró el mango. Si por lo menos pudiera conseguir la ayuda de Alice. Presentía que su familia no estaba muy lejos de él.

—Eh, ¿qué has hecho? Era de las mejores que tenía, me la regaló mi madre —protestó el joven.

—Ya te la pagaré —dijo el vampiro, malhumorado. Se quitó el ridículo delantal y se dio la vuelta—. Me gustaría localizar a una amiga —dijo tras unos instantes—. ¿Hay una guía de teléfonos internacional o algo similar?

Eric le dirigió aquella mirada de «qué rarito eres».

—¿Has probado con Facebook?

Edward parpadeó. Claro. Facebook. Mierda, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto?

—¡Gracias, Eric! —exclamó de camino al despacho donde estaba el ordenador.

La búsqueda fue rápida. Edward había decidido buscar a Carlisle Cullen en lugar de a Alice, sabiendo que era un nombre menos corriente.

—Aquí estás. —Edward supo que aquel era su padre. Había puesto como foto de perfil el emblema de los Cullen. Una señal clara para él, tan clara que se volvió a insultar por no haberlo pensado antes. De inmediato le mandó un mensaje privado.

«Soy Edward. ¿Dónde estáis?».

La respuesta no tardó ni un minuto, llenando a Edward de alegría. Había encontrado a su familia.

«¡Edward! ¡Ya tardabas!».

—Esta es Alice. —No podía ser de otra manera. Casi la estaba oyendo gritar donde fuera que estuviera.

«Estamos en Miami».

«¿En Florida, el estado soleado?». Soltó una carcajada mientras le venía la absurda imagen de toda su familia tumbada al sol, cada uno con una copa de sangre adornada con una sombrillita.

«Sí, gracias al maravilloso invento de los filtros solares. Dame tu número y te llamo ¿Tendrás uno, no? Porque si no me volverías a decepcionar. ¡Has tardado mucho en buscar en Facebook! Y eso que eres el que tiene más recursos de todos nosotros».

Edward suspiró mientras le pasaba su móvil, pensando lo poco que le servían con Bella aquellos supuestos recursos. Esperaba que Alice pudiera ayudarle.

.

—¿Que le dijiste qué? —le interrumpió su hermana cuando le estaba explicando su última cita con Bella.

—Lo que has oído —dijo Edward con fastidio. Bastante tonto se había sentido pronunciando aquellas palabras como para tener que repetirlas. Llevaban más de dos horas al teléfono hablando y poniéndose al día y Edward le había contado todo lo que había pasado con Bella. Alice había dado su aprobación… hasta el momento.

—He oído: «Quiero respirar el aliento de tus gemidos mientras te llevo al placer». ¿En serio? Edward, con todos mis respetos, parece que pienses con la polla.

—¡Alice! Tu lenguaje vulgar no ayuda.

—Perdona. Solo quiero hacerte comprender tu error.

—Tus capacidades pedagógicas dejan mucho que desear.

—Bien, voy a plantearlo de otra manera. Dices que parece que está asustada y vas le sueltas esa bomba. ¿No te das cuenta de que no sabe qué le está pasando? El instinto entre un vampiro y su futura pareja es una fuerza capaz de trastornar al más racional. Y en esta época todo se intenta racionalizar, aunque muchas veces fracasen en el intento. Debe de estar pensando que se está volviendo loca.

Edward apretó los labios. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y no había hecho caso de las abundantes señales que le estaba mandando Bella. El hecho de no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora resultaba mortificante.

—Edward, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí.

—Escucha, los humanos que están destinados a ser vampiros se sienten como Bella, jamás han experimentado el amor y no creen en él. Tienes que despertar su pasión sin acojonarla.

—Alice, te has vuelto una malhablada. ¿Pero qué les pasa a las mujeres de esta época?

—No seas antiguo. Cuando os toque follar vas a agradecer que ella sea una mujer moderna. Será todo mucho más bonito. Sin dolor, sin problemas añadidos.

—¿Quieres decir que ella ya tendrá experiencia?

—¿Tú eres tonto o solo te presentas al _casting_? ¿No habías leído suficientes novelas románticas actuales? Pues claro que tendrá experiencia. Deberías superar esos prejuicios machistas pasados de moda. Qué asco.

Edward casi podía ver su gesto indignado.

—Eh, frena, no es que valore en sí mismo el hecho de que sea virgen. Eso me da igual. Pero habría sido bonito ser el primero y el último. Punto.

—¿Tú te estás oyendo? Confórmate con ser el mejor. Además, serás el primero y el último en su corazón, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Él soltó el aliento lentamente. Su hermana tenía razón. Aún estaba anclado en el pasado pero, caray, ¡sólo llevaba en este siglo unos días! No se le podía reprochar. Jamás se había sentido tan torpe relacionándose con una mujer.

—¿Qué crees que puedo hacer?

—Marcha atrás. No pasa nada. La atracción está ahí, Edward. Es como el paso del tiempo. No puedes evitarlo ni acelerarlo. Tienes que dejarte llevar por la corriente pensando que no estás solo. Estás nadando con ella. Ayúdala.

—De acuerdo. Pero no puedo forzar la situación, le prometí que la próxima cita me la pediría ella.

—Buscaremos cualquier otra excusa para verla. Nada de citas.

—¿Buscaremos?

—¿Crees que ahora que has despertado vamos a dejarte solo? Jasper ya me está reservando plaza en el próximo avión. Papá y Esme están terminando unos cursos para cooperantes y Emmett y Rosalie están de viaje, pero ya se nos unirán para la boda —dijo con una risita.

 **ºXº**

—Ya está bien, Bella Swan. ¡Me tienes hasta el moño con tanta tontería! —La imagen de su compañera de piso con los brazos en jarras en el umbral de su dormitorio casi daba miedo—. Escucha, en este mundo hay gente que tiene problemas, graves problemas, problemas de verdad, no que un tío que está como un queso quiera algo contigo.

—Angy, ya lo hemos hablado. No me conviene —dijo la joven quitándose la almohada de la cara. Ojalá la dejara en paz, pero Angela cuando creía que tenía razón era como un perro con un hueso.

—Repítelo cien veces más si quieres hasta que te convenzas, pero conmigo no lo vas a conseguir. Si viera que te sientes bien con tu decisión —continuó mientras entraba en la habitación, su gesto más calmado— la respetaría. He estado esperando que reaccionaras toda la semana, pero no puedes seguir así. De verdad que no te entiendo. ¿Qué problema hay?

Bella inspiró profundamente, incapaz de poder explicarle a su amiga en palabras la confusión que le creaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Edward. Jamás se había enamorado, pensaba que era incapaz de eso y tampoco le molestaba. Su rechazo a ese sentimiento estaba enraizado en ella, como parte de su esencia. Y de pronto aparecía él y la volvía loca. Era como mirar hacia el sol, podía llenarte de calidez pero también dejarte ciega. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin quemarse? ¿Y qué sería de ella cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado? Porque el amor no duraba, lo había visto con sus padres, y lo veía cada día a su alrededor.

—No creo en esto que siento por él. Es como si estuviera drogada y fuera consciente de estarlo. Siento cosas extrañas, pero me niego a creer que sean auténticas —fue la mejor descripción que pudo encontrar.

—¿Tan malo sería probar si son reales o no?

—¿Me preguntas eso después del ejemplo que acabo de darte? ¿Le dirías eso a alguien que se droga?

Angela soltó un bufido y alzó los brazos en un gesto exasperado.

—Me rindo, Bella. Estás cagada de miedo, y punto. Pero lo que yo veo es que intentas reprimir con tanta fuerza lo que sientes que lo único que haces es amargarte. Sal, quema los barcos y luego construyes otros nuevos. Vive, joder —dijo.

Bella se la quedó mirando, pensando por qué no intentarlo. Pero era como obligar a alguien miedoso a hacer puenting. Suspiró con fuerza. No era lo mismo. Un miedoso no estaría tan profundamente disgustado con la idea de alejarse del puente como ella.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? —dijo por fin levantándose de un salto—. Salgamos. Es sábado por la noche.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo Angela.

—¡Sí! —La voz de Bella le sonó excesivamente chillona—. Lo vamos a pasar genial.

—De acuerdo —dijo su amiga mirándola no muy convencida.

.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Bella. Otra vez aquella maldita voz chillona. ¿Es que estaba en la pubertad o qué?—. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

Su amiga le echó un vistazo a todo lo que había preparado: un bizcocho, galletas, un litro de zumo, dos huevos fritos, varios trozos de bacon y tortitas. Por si fuera poco había dos cafés de la cafetería de la esquina, una a la que cualquier Starbucks envidiaría su fiel clientela.

—¿A qué hora te has levantado para preparar esto? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos—. ¡Si llegamos a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada y son las diez! ¿Has dormido algo?

—Bastante —mintió. No podía dormir, así que se había levantado para hacer algo en lugar de dar vueltas en la cama. Cuando se giró le pareció ver una chispa de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga—. Creo que me he pasado. Pero si sobra ya vendrán nuestros vecinos. Ese par y Eric son mejores que el cubo de reciclaje de la basura orgánica.

—Ahora que dices eso —dijo Angela sentándose a la mesa—. Eric nos ha invitado a su casa esta tarde. Tiene un nuevo juego para la Play y quiere que lo probemos. Creo que es el último de _Call of duty_ , o _Assasin´s creed_ o de _Uncharted_ , yo qué sé, ya me pierdo.

De los cuatro chicos del grupo, Eric era a quien menos veían, porque vivía un poco lejos. En realidad, a quienes veían demasiado era a los vecinos de enfrente, se dijo para sí misma con sarcasmo. A Eric lo veían casi cada semana. Y ella había estado temiendo este momento.

—Eric nos ha invitado —repitió como un eco.

Tragó saliva. Aquello parecía una trampa tendida para que ella cayera de pleno. Aunque hasta ahora no era raro que fueran a casa de Eric el fin de semana; vivía solo y era un piso bastante grande con una buena colección de juegos. Pero… ¿Y Edward? ¿Viviría todavía con Eric? Con un poco de suerte había decidido mudarse de nuevo al lugar fuera del tiempo del que había venido.

—Me lo dijo ayer, iba a decírtelo al entrar en la habitación pero decidí fustigarte y se me olvidó.

—Creo que no iré contigo. -Bella se sentó frente a un plato con una triste tortita a la que le dio un pequeño mordisco. Tras unos segundos de masticar en silencio alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos oscuros de su amiga.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer?

Angela ladeó la cabeza y la miró con cariño.

—¿La verdad?

—Siempre.

Mordisqueó una de las tortitas untadas de sirope de chocolate.

—Fue como salir con Ígor, ya sabes, el burro del oso Winnie Pooh...

—Ya sé quién es Ígor —la interrumpió Bella con fastidio—. Pero no me negarás que hice el esfuerzo.

—Lo sé. Y te pido que sigas haciendo el esfuerzo y esta tarde vengas conmigo. Nunca has sido una cobarde -afirmó con dulzura.

Bella comió en silencio mientras sentía como si tiraran de ella dos fuerzas en distintos sentidos. Ansiaba y temía ver a Edward. Y en medio estaba su mente, analizando todo y volviéndola todavía más loca.

Sin embargo, fue esta la que por fin puso orden en el caos de sus emociones. No iba a dejar que su vida se desbaratara por algo que ella jamás había valorado. No iba a dejarse llevar por el puro deseo sexual y tampoco iba a huir. Angela tenía razón.

—Iré contigo. Pero no me dejes a solas con él. —Vale, un poco cobarde sí que era.

—Me voy a pegar a ti como una lapa —prometió.

—Gracias, Angy.

.

El sonido de risas masculinas a través de la puerta resultaba extrañamente atemorizador. Bella se riñó a sí misma por su falta de ánimo. Angela aporreó la puerta.

—Eric —Tres golpes—. Eric. —Tres golpes—. Er… —. Su amigo abrió la puerta negando con la cabeza.

—En serio, Angela, dejó de hacer gracia la quinta vez que lo hiciste.

Su amiga se rio.

—Lo dirás por ti —dijo.

—A Bella tampoco parece que le haga mucha gracia.

La aludida, quieta en el rellano, miraba por el lateral del hombro de Eric como si esperara ver aparecer un asesino en serie, pero fue la primera en atravesar el umbral de la casa. Extendió el brazo, ofreciendo a su amigo una bolsa llena de latas de cerveza.

—Toma. Están frías. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo notándolo un tanto pálido.

—Bien, el médico me ha dicho que tengo un poco de anemia, pero estoy tomando hierro. —Cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Se adentraron en el comedor, donde estaban sus amigos, jugando, charlando, riendo, y los saludaron a todos. Bella se mordió el labio para no preguntar por Edward. Sabía que él estaba allí con tanta seguridad como que ella lo estaba. Percibía a aquel hombre sin necesidad de usar ninguno de sus cinco sentidos. Joder, joder. Lo percibía. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Y dónde estaba él?

—¿Dónde está tu compañero, Eric? —preguntó al fin.

—Edward está en el balcón, charlando con su…

—¡Alice! —Una joven morena saltó literalmente dentro de su campo visual—. Soy Alice. Encantada de conocerte. Y tú eres…

—Bella —repuso, pensando que aquella chica había tomado tres cafés y un par de Red Bull de más. Parecía a punto de despegar hacia el cielo como un dibujo animado. Como Bugs Bunny con sobredosis de pastel de zanahoria.

Pero era preciosa. Y Edward la había traído a aquella pequeña reunión. Sintió ganas de estrangular a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Después se sintió mal por haber deseado eso, y acto seguido tuvo ganas de irse, ganas que se esfumaron al ver el par de ojos que le quitaban el sueño desde hacía días. Parpadeó como si así pudiera librarse de su influjo pero no lo consiguió. Miró hipnotizada cómo él se acercaba y le sonreía. Su corazón aleteó como un colibrí y sintió una punzada dolorosa atravesándola al ver cómo él tomaba a la maldita y preciosa Alice del brazo.

—Hola, Bella. —Apenas los separaba un palmo—. Iba a presentarte a mi hermana.

Hermana. Hermana. ¡Hermana! La palabra parecía rebotar de lado a lado de su cerebro. De pronto su cuerpo se soltó de las riendas de su autocontrol y abrazó a Edward. Apenas escuchó los silbidos, exclamaciones y risas a su alrededor. Solo sentía la dulce sensación de los brazos de él a su alrededor y las caricias de sus dedos en la nuca. Fue como si su cuerpo entero hubiera estado cubierto por una escayola y ahora se la hubieran quitado. Creía que si él no la sujetaba fuerte podría flotar en el aire.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió veloz, inmersa en una sensación de paz y felicidad, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna droga. No quiso detenerse a analizar nada de eso. Estaba harta de sentirse mal. Prefería disfrutar del momento, sentada en el sofá al lado de Edward. Sus amigos se burlaron de lo mal que estaba jugando a la consola, y no era de extrañar. Sentía el muslo de Edward rozando el suyo, de una forma tan palpable como si no hubiera dos capas de ropa entre ellos, oía su voz suave como una caricia y lo escuchaba reír… ¿Quién podría estar pendiente de un puñetero juego?

¿Cómo sería estar con él?

En aquel momento sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de ella y su rubor aumentó, temerosa de que él hubiera visto en su mirada lo que pensaba. Edward le sonrió y la atrapó como cada vez que hacía ese gesto. Se sentía como una oveja ante el león, aunque la oveja debería echar a correr y no babear por el león. Maldita oveja estúpida y babosa, pero feliz.

—Bella, te veo un tanto despistada. Seguro que te vuelvo a ganar a un par de veces más.

—Ni lo sueñes, Mike.

—La verdad es que es un poco tarde, algunos deberíamos irnos —dijo Angela dirigiendo una descarada mirada a Ben.

—Sí, sí, estoy cansado. Muy cansado —dijo el joven con mucha convicción—. Angy, ¿te quedas en mi casa? —Ella asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se marcharon juntos.

—Ok, sosos —dijo Mike—. ¿Qué, Bella, aceptas el desafío?

—Si ella no lo acepta lo haré yo —gritó Eric.

—¡Y yo! —exclamó Jake.

—Chicos, soy nueva en la ciudad —intervino Alice. Sus palabras lograron un efecto inmediato y todos se callaron, pendientes de sus palabras—. ¿Creéis que podríais hacerme de guía?

Hubo varias exclamaciones de asentimiento, tantas que parecía haber más hombres en la sala de los que eran. Los tres siguieron a Alice mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta tras haber cogido su chaqueta. Bella se quedó de pie junto a Edward, mirando la escena boquiabierta, hasta que la joven asomó por la puerta y, guiñándoles el ojo a ella y a su hermano, dijo antes de cerrar:

—De nada.

La informática parpadeó mirando hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Ha sido lo más parecido al flautista de Hamelín que he visto en mi vida.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Te aseguro que solo se está aprovechando de un puñado de hombres con la libido muy subida.

—Sí, eso encaja totalmente con ellos —dijo ella sonriendo. De pronto se puso seria, plenamente consciente de que estaban solos. Él esperaba, ella no sabía qué, hasta que tras el prolongado silencio comprendió lo que quería.

—Me vas a hacer pedírtelo, ¿no es así? —dijo ella en un susurro.

Él curvó los labios mientras asentía.

—Te di mi palabra y soy muy serio con esas cosas.

—¡Está bien! —Bella reunió ánimos durante un momento y decidió decirlo de sopetón—. ¿Quieres que me quede a tomar un café contigo?

—No me gusta el café. —Cuando ella iba a protestar ofendida, él añadió rápidamente—: Pero puedo prepararte uno y mirar cómo lo tomas, o podemos sentarnos y simplemente charlar —murmuró tendiéndole la mano.

—Está bien. —Sintió un estremecimiento de placer mientras los largos dedos de él se entrelazaban con los suyos. Era como ver los pétalos de una flor cerrarse lentamente. Inspiró profundamente, intentando dominar el vendaval de sentimientos que Edward le inspiraba.

Él tiró con delicadeza hacia el sofá y ambos se sentaron. Bella pensó si volvería a besarla, y su corazón se aceleró.

—Escucha… —comenzó Edward sin soltarle la mano. A ella le distraía aquel contacto tanto como le atraía la suave voz. Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, pero él los tenía fijos en sus manos entrelazadas—. Tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento durante nuestra última velada. No fui precisamente un caballero.

Bella frunció el ceño. Era lo último que esperaba oír.

—Lo que pasó fue cosa de los dos, Edward.

Él la miró con dulzura y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo comportarme en… en estos casos, por más que lea y lea sin parar. Pero creo que te asusté. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre para que no te hayas puesto en contacto conmigo en toda la semana. Esa o que no te gustó que te besara, pero esto ni me lo planteo. Noté tu reacción, Bella —dijo al ver que ella apretaba los labios para no sonreír—. No me llames engreído.

La joven estudió aquel hermoso rostro.

—No me asustó lo que hiciste, sino precisamente mi reacción. Me preocupa. Yo no soy así. Contigo no soy yo.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar, como si dudara de lo que decir.

—Creo que eres demasiado joven como para pensar que no hay cosas nuevas por experimentar, y que te conoces por completo.

—No me gusta perder el control —murmuró ella muy bajito con la secreta esperanza de que él no la oyera.

—No lo perderás —asintió él con firmeza—. Yo me encargaré de que no pase.

Pasaron la noche charlando sentados al sofá de la casa de Eric. Fue una experiencia nueva. Bella podía sentir la intensa atracción tirando de ella, pero de alguna forma sabía que él controlaba la situación. Por primera vez en su vida confió y se dejó llevar. Edward era un oyente maravilloso y atendía a cada una de sus palabras como si fueran lo más importante del mundo, pero se dio cuenta de que solo hablaba ella.

—¿Y cómo es despertar al mundo moderno? —le preguntó—. Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de mí —dijo al notar su reticencia a contestar.

—Nada del otro mundo, hasta hace poco. —Alargó la mano y rozó su pómulo con las yemas de sus dedos, casi con timidez. Tomó aire como para decir algo más y pareció decidir que no.

—Dímelo.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que no me quieres decir —dijo la joven colocando su mano sobre la de él, sobre su mejilla—. Quiero saberlo. Necesito saberlo. —Se había acercado a él sin darse cuenta y sus caras estaban muy juntas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no crees en eso.

—Hazme creer. —Bella miraba sus labios, que la llamaban en silencio.

—Estoy aquí por ti —dijo él tras un instante de duda—. Es el destino, Bella.

Lo decía tan serio que era como si lo creyera de verdad.

¡Lo creía de verdad!

—No creo en el destino, Edward.

—Pero sí en el instinto, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar.

—Claro que creo en el instinto. El instinto es algo demostrado científicamente, no se trata de creer o no.

—¿Sabes cómo se orientan las aves de noche cuando migran?

—Por las constelaciones, me parece.

—Nadie les ha enseñado eso, ¿verdad? Saben que han de hacerlo. Sienten el impulso y lo siguen. No empiezan a pensar: ¿Qué es esto que me impulsa? ¿Por qué voy a seguirlo? ¿Y cómo puedo yo fiarme de que esas lucecitas en el cielo no me mientan? ¿A que no? —Lo dijo con gesto divertido aunque ella sabía que hablaba en serio.

—Eso sólo sirve para las aves, Edward. Ellas no piensan. Actúan.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Y no crees que algunas personas tienen un cierto instinto que las lleva hacia otras? ¿Ni siquiera en la mínima posibilidad de que lo que te digo sea cierto? Y si no, dime ahora y sin pensar: ¿no sientes tú algo parecido? ¿No lo sentiste cuando nos conocimos? —inquirió con suavidad. Esperó su respuesta con anhelo no disimulado.

Bella asintió, todavía reticente.

—¿Pero para qué? —discutió—. Todos los instintos tienen un sentido, la supervivencia de uno mismo o de la propia especie, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tiene un instinto que te arrastra hacia alguien? Si hasta entonces vivías perfectamente bien sin ese alguien, ¿para qué lo necesitas, además de para complicarte la existencia?

Él la observó sorprendido.

—Para vivir, cariño —dijo acercando sus labios a los de la joven, sus manos sobre las mejillas de Bella—. Para vivir de verdad —enfatizó las dos últimas palabras—. También puedes vivir tomando café descafeinado, edulcorantes artificiales, comida enlatada y relacionándote con tus amigos a través del ordenador, pero no lo haces. O no siempre. Sin embargo, te niegas a ti misma vivir con intensidad. Esto que sentimos es real, es único… no lo niegues. No te lo niegues.

Ella no dijo nada, se preguntaba cómo podía conocerla él tan bien en las pocas horas que habían compartido.

La besó con dulzura, apoderándose con suavidad de su boca, saboreándola lentamente hasta arrancarle un gemido desesperado que ni ella misma sabía que fuera capaz de emitir.

—No sé cómo comportarme contigo —murmuró él repartiendo sutiles besos por su rostro—. Temo que desaparezcas si te muestro cómo me haces sentir, y temo que si no lo hago te perderé. Tienes que guiarme. ¿Esto que estoy haciendo es... inapropiado?

Bella sonrió.

—Oh, sí, muy inapropiado —exhaló ella. Edward se apartó y la miró a los ojos—. Es broma, es perfecto. Por favor, no me hagas caso. Me encanta tu _inapropiadez_.

—¿Esa palabra existe? —Arqueó una ceja mirándola con una mezcla de deseo y diversión.

—No, no hay nada que defina esto.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó hacia su cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a la curva del hombro, rozando apenas la piel con sus labios. Ella respiraba de forma irregular.

—¿Indecente? ¿Pecaminoso? —Chupó con delicadeza al tiempo que la rozaba con los dientes.

—Mucho de todo eso. —Le puso la mano en la nuca y enterró sus dedos en los mechones cobrizos—. Sigue, Edward. No pares o... —fue incapaz de continuar. Le faltaba el aire. Solo ansiaba estar cerca de él.

—¿O qué? —Edward le dibujó una sonrisa sobre la piel, provocándole nuevos escalofríos—. ¿Me estás amenazando? —susurró mientras la alzaba para colocarla en su regazo como si no pesara.

Bella apenas pudo pensar en lo fuerte que él era, perdida en la neblina adictiva de sus caricias. De repente sintió su mano acariciando su espalda bajo el grueso jersey.

—Eres tan suave… tan cálida. ¿Puedo…? —dijo él en voz baja, ronca, al tiempo que sus dedos tanteaban el borde del sujetador.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, que había ladeado para recibir la hambrienta boca de él. La posibilidad de que Eric y sus amigos entraran en aquel momento le importaba bien poco. Estaba totalmente a merced de aquella pasión.

Edward introdujo sus dedos bajo el tejido del sostén con delicadeza. Se sobresaltó al sentir que se acercaba al pezón, que notaba hipersensible.

—¿Te he molestado? —Edward se separó mirándola a los ojos. Había retirado su mano.

—No —repuso Bella respirando rápido—, aunque… quizá deberíamos ir a un sitio más privado.

La cara de él cambió drásticamente, adoptando una expresión seria.

—No quiero comprometer tu reputación.

—Edward… —Lo miró divertida—. No te preocupes por mi reputación. Ya se ha visto... comprometida al abrazarte esta tarde.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía realmente preocupado.

—Yo… Yo no quería. Lo sien... —Ella le tapó la boca con dos dedos.

—Mi reputación de chica dura, quería decir. —Centró su mirada en aquellos brillantes iris.

—Quizá debería irme. —Parecía confuso, como si de pronto no supiera qué hacer. Era tierno y seductor al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, tú vives aquí. —Se preguntó si sería inexperto—. Has estado con alguna mujer, ¿no?

Él escondió una sonrisa.

—Con unas cuantas, sí.

—Es que… pareces un poco perdido, ¿sabes?

—No sé si me creerás, pero nunca he estado con ninguna que me importase tanto. Y además —se aclaró la garganta—, quizá no te impresionen mis habilidades de alcoba.

Bella soltó una carcajada y se levantó.

—Ven conmigo —esta vez ella fue quien le tendió la mano—, y créeme, si tus… habilidades de alcoba se parecen remotamente a tus besos, creo serán memorables.

.

* * *

.

 **No me matéis por dejarlo aquí, tenía que cortar en algún sitio, y los hay peores ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días. Gracias por seguir ahí, leer, los favoritos y follows, y más aún por comentar. Os he contestado a todas menos a Sarai y Scarp... Gracias por dejarme opinión, y sí, fui un poco mala. Sé que dejé en mal momento el capítulo previo pero aquí está este, más pronto de lo habitual. Gracias a mi beta Ebrume por su enorme ayuda y a mi prelectora Nury por darme seguridad.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4  
**

 **.**

Edward aceptó su mano y dejó que tirara de él, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia su dormitorio entre risas y protestas. La depositó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado, apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —musitó mientras la sondeaba con la mirada.

Ella le acariciaba el cuello con sus manos, sus rostros muy juntos. Edward podía notar el calor de su piel, la dilatación de sus pupilas, el rápido parpadeo, el latido acelerado de su corazón mientras sopesaba su pregunta. Su sangre sonaba en sus venas como el canto de una sirena.

—¿Te refieres a esta noche? —repuso ella con un hilo de voz.

«Me refiero a la eternidad».

—Sí, a esta noche. No quiero hacer nada que te incomode.

Ella desplazó una de sus manos hasta apoyarla en la mejilla masculina. Su respiración era casi un jadeo, y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—No lo sé... Te deseo —dijo por fin.

—¿Solo eso? —«Deseo» era una ínfima expresión para lo que ella le hacía sentir a él, y estaba seguro de que Bella también sentía mucho más que eso. Todavía no había conseguido que se rendiera y lo admitiera—. ¿No hay nada más?

—Bueno, podría decirte que te quiero dentro de mí hasta que amanezca, que quiero fundirme con tu cuerpo y rozar tu alma con mis dedos —bromeó ella—, pero eso es más tu estilo.

—Vas a decírmelo antes de que amanezca —amenazó él en un murmullo sensual—. O algo parecido. —Tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó y lamió hasta que le arrancó un gemido.

—Jamás lo conseguirás.

—O eso o te haré cantar.

Ella rio y él quiso llenarla de besos al escuchar aquel maravilloso sonido.

—Conseguiste que bailara pero no conseguirás que cante —se burló la joven.

—Lo lograré —le dirigió una mirada pícara— como me llamo Edward.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica se apoderó de su boca. Sabía a recuerdos felices, a presente dulce, a futuro en el jardín del Edén. No supo si gemía él o ella, necesitaba más. Sus dedos se colaron bajo el jersey de Bella hasta llegar a su torso. Interiormente dio las gracias porque los malditos corsés hubieran pasado de moda y apartó la copa del sostén hasta que su mano cubrió el pecho de Bella. La sensación de placer fue indescriptible. Lo amasó y rodeó el pezón con sus dedos mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con la de Bella. La joven se arqueó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Edward sintió que flaqueaba su voluntad de no morderla. Su boca se desplazó hasta la vibrante piel que había sobre la vena yugular, que lamió de arriba abajo. Era deliciosa. Bella lloriqueó de placer y él sintió sus colmillos pugnando por salir de su escondite. Podía beber de ella ahora. Podía hacerla suya para siempre.

Suya… pero contra su voluntad.

—No puedo —dijo apartándose de su cuello.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes qué? —farfulló ella.

Lo miró a los ojos, confusa, y pareció adoptar una resolución. Sus pequeñas manos tiraron de la camiseta de él hacia arriba con fuerza inusitada, y él no pudo sino obedecer. De pronto la joven lo empujó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él como una experta amazona. Le acarició el torso desnudo con las yemas de los dedos. Estaba completamente en sus manos tan solo con aquella sencilla caricia.

—Edward, déjame hacer —le ordenó ella con tanta suavidad como firmeza—. Creo que tuviste una mala experiencia con alguna mujer. No pasa nada. No hay nada que demostrar.

—No. No es es… —La joven lo silenció con un beso mientras su pequeña mano lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Edward se dejó llevar por la extraña sensación de ser dulcemente sometido. Aquello era nuevo, una mujer llevando la iniciativa. Estaba fascinado por la osadía de ella, que le había bajado la cremallera del pantalón y lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa interior. Edward sentía crecer su miembro bajo la atrevida mano. Dejó de respirar.

—Creo que estaba equivocada —dijo ella, de pronto dudosa—. No creo que tengas ningún problema con «esto». Quizá lo tenga yo.

La joven se lamió los labios con gesto distraído. Metió la mano bajo el tejido y él gruñó al sentir cómo se cerraba en torno a él. El placer era tan intenso que casi dolía. Bella sabía lo que se hacía, no era la primera vez, y aquello desencadenó una mezcla de gozo y celos que lo trastornó. Quería hacerle olvidar a cualquier hombre a quien le hubiera hecho lo mismo. Quería apartar su mano, dominarla, poseerla, hacerla suya, pero era como una marioneta bajo su poder. Las oleadas de placer lo invadieron como un seísmo cuyo epicentro estaba en aquel implacable contacto. Se sacudió y gritó mientras llegaba a hasta las alturas de un clímax desconocido hasta entonces. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sobreviviría a unir su cuerpo al de ella o ardería en llamas.

Ella se recostó a su lado, respirando agitadamente y ronroneando de satisfacción.

—Ha sido increíble. Jamás había sentido tanto placer al hacer esto —dijo Bella, jadeante—. Cada momento ha sido… como compartir un regalo.

Los celos volvieron a consumirle. Recordó las palabras de Alice. «No serás el primero pero sí el mejor». Se movió súbitamente y se colocó sobre ella.

—No deberías haber dicho eso —murmuró contra su boca. La besó, penetrándola con la lengua, devorándola, dejándola sin aliento hasta que la escuchó gemir. Iba a hacer que olvidara a los otros.

Desplazó su boca hasta su cuello vibrante y dulce, donde el latido lo llamaba de nuevo. Ansiaba lamer aquella piel, clavar sus dientes y beber la vida que brotaba de ella, darle la suya, unir sus sangres y sus existencias.

Tragó saliva y se apartó de nuevo de la tentación.

«Todavía no».

—Llevas demasiada ropa. Quítatela —ordenó con voz grave, ronca. Distraería su ansia. Había otras cosas que podía hacer para probarla sin llegar a beber su sangre.

Se apartó de Bella para permitirle el movimiento. Ella, obediente y un poco tímida, se sacó el jersey sin que él le quitara la vista de encima.

—Cielo santo —susurró cuando la vio. Un fino sujetador de algodón azul apenas cubría sus pechos, si es que aquello era cubrir. Aquel color destacaba la satinada palidez de su piel. Se le hizo la boca agua—. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

A ella se le iluminó la cara.

—Gracias —dijo echándole un vistazo—. Tú eres perfecto. —Levantó la mano y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la piel del torso masculino, trazando dibujos, provocando que lo atravesara de nuevo un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras.

Él la observó, maravillado por lo que Bella le hacía sentir.

—Cada vez que me tocas —susurró Edward poniendo su mano sobre la de ella— hay magia.

Bella apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—Son reacciones químicas —dijo testaruda—, pero eso no vende libros.

Edward la miró con intensidad entornando los párpados.

—Entonces vamos a experimentar un poco. —Se cernió sobre ella y la aprisionó entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Sus besos eran cada vez más demandantes, más posesivos. El vampiro percibió la respuesta del cuerpo femenino, el cambio en su perfume, su corazón golpeando el pecho, su anhelo por estar más cerca de él. Su propio cuerpo lo pedía con fiereza casi indomable. Quería probar a qué sabía, hundirse en ella, hacerle el amor hasta saciarse y dejarla agotada de placer, pero no debía hacerlo. Y no solo porque el riesgo de perder el control era mayor. Sobre todo era porque no sería justo con ella. No quería hacer el amor mientras ella no supiese la verdad. Cuando llegara ese momento, el de fundir sus cuerpos por completo, tenía que ser con pleno conocimiento de ella. Se lo debía.

Aún así, ahora quería más.

—Quiero probarte, cariño —murmuró entre besos y caricias.

Desabotonó el cierre anterior del sostén y, tras unos instantes de admiración, se lanzó a lamer y succionar uno de aquellos pechos redondeados y suaves, para pasar al momento siguiente al otro. Su piel era deliciosa. Los gemidos de Bella eran cada vez más fuertes, ella hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos y lo empujó contra su cuerpo. Edward sentía el fuego recorrer su piel, la pasión desbordar sus sentidos. El aroma penetrante de la excitación femenina llenó sus pulmones.

No era suficiente.

Se deslizó hacia los pantalones de la joven y en un instante la liberó de ellos y de sus braguitas. Acercó sus labios a aquella zona tan cálida y la besó. Ella contuvo la respiración, le acarició el cabello y le peinó con los dedos algunos mechones.. Él aspiró el olor íntimo de Bella como si lo necesitara para vivir.

La joven levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Edward, no es necesario que lo hagas… no… ¡oh, joder! —gritó al sentir su hambrienta boca sobre su sexo. Una sed voraz se apoderó de él y lo llevó a chupar y lamer con anhelo. Sus manos se cerraron entorno a los suaves muslos y la abrió más para sí, inmovilizándola. Oyó el golpeteo en las arterias, el jadeo superficial de su respiración intercalado con sus gritos. Edward gimió y gruñó, estimulado su propio placer por el de ella. No era solo un éxtasis, era conectar completamente con otro ser, sentir sus sensaciones como propias.

Bella se quedó completamente quieta con los ojos cerrados. Él se movió sobre la cama hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos y la cubrió con el edredón. Se lamió los labios, disfrutando todavía de su sabor. Poco a poco, ella pareció salir de aquella especie de trance, y lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Edward supo que había ganado.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Me lo dirás? —le dijo, sonriendo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—¿Ha sido solo deseo? ¿O algo más profundo?

Ella respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos un momento antes de contestar. Fuera de la habitación se oía el ruido amortiguado del tráfico de la ciudad, y en alguna parte de otro piso un bebé lloraba. Edward esperaba que no lo hubieran despertado ellos con sus gritos.

—No ha sido solo deseo —fue la respuesta al fin, tan flojito que apenas fue más que un suspiro—. Nunca he sentido esto.

Él la besó, un beso lento y delicioso que la hizo suspirar cuando sus labios se separaron. Entonces sonrió con picardía.

—Bien, pero no tengo suficiente con eso. Me debes algo.

—Ni hablar. No he aceptado la apuesta.

—Quiero oírte cantar.

—¡No! —Simuló estar horrorizada—. Ya llueve bastante en Seattle.

Ambos rieron y de repente él fingió seriedad.

—Cántame aquella canción que me dijiste el otro día, la de mirar el lado luminoso de la vida.

—¡No!

—Sí —dijo, y le tomó un pie por sorpresa—. Hazlo. O te torturaré hasta que cantes. —dijo, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —gritó ella entre risas. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó—: _Always look at the bright side…_

 **ºXº**

—Y después me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

—¡Tú! —Angela abrió los ojos como platos y puso las manos en sus propias mejillas, en lo que parecía una imitación del cuadro «El grito»—. Dioses, esto es increíble. ¡Gracias, Afrodita! —exclamó mirando al cielo—. ¿Y qué pasó después de que te despertaras?

—Fue tan dulce… —Su gesto se volvió soñador, rememorando los susurros, los besos y las caricias que habían compartido en la cama. Había sido algo tan íntimo como el sexo—. Pero me tuve que ir antes de que Eric se levantara y me viera. Bastante cachondeo voy a tener que aguantar en el futuro. —Se acarició las puntas de los cabellos, distraída. Lo que Edward le había hecho sentir era algo que no había experimentado nunca y que, en su fuero interno, sabía que no podría experimentar con nadie más. Era aterrador pero al mismo tiempo adictivo, fascinante, maravilloso. Y no solo lo sentía a nivel físico. Le encantaba conversar con él, y aquella sensación de complicidad, de comprenderse con apenas un gesto. El amor era todo química, pero la «química» entre Edward y ella era más bien físico, palpable.

Un momento. ¿Amor? ¡Si apenas lo conocía, era rarito, lo habían educado una especie de _amish_!

«No ha sido solo deseo. Nunca he sentido esto.»

¡Estaba enamorada! La revelación la golpeó de tal forma que se puso una mano en el pecho y soltó un jadeo.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz de Angela destilaba preocupación.

No podía decirlo en voz alta. Lo transformaría en más real de lo que parecía. No podía. No…

—En serio, Bella, estoy por llamar a urgencias. Parece que te esté dando algo.

—Estoy enamorada —susurró por fin ante la insistencia de su amiga—. Enamorada.

—¿Estás… segura? —Angela la miró como si le acabara de salir otro ojo.

—Enamorada —repitió. Se levantó de golpe mientras su mente veía de pronto algo que su corazón hacía días que conocía. Angela casi se cayó de la silla cuando Bella la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió—. ¡Estoy enamorada de Edward!

—Y… ¿qué tal te sienta eso? Aparte de provocarte una grave bipolaridad, claro.

—¿Bien? —preguntó más que afirmar. Después se lo pensó mejor—. ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! —Su amiga se puso de pie y se abrazaron—. De maravilla —dijo emocionada—. No sabía que era así. Me siento…

—¿Ligera, como si pudieras volar? ¿Como si nada más importara que estar a su lado? —Bella asintió a todo—. ¡Pues debes de estar acojonada!

La informática rio.

—Totalmente. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no me importa —afirmó.

Miró su móvil, que había vibrado por enésima vez. Leyó otro mensaje de Edward. Aquel hombre era un poeta. Se había empeñado en «cortejarla», y usaba sus palabras para tocarle el corazón. O, como en aquel instante, otras zonas más bajas de su anatomía. «Todavía tengo tu sabor en mis labios, en mi lengua. Necesito volver a probarte».

Se sonrojó.

—¿Ya habéis empezado con el «sexting»? —Angela soltó una risita al verla—. Cuidado, que no se os crucen los mensajes con los del grupo de amigos, que con _whatsapp_ nunca se sabe. Bueno, tú eres la informática.

—Por eso no le contesto. Prefiero decírselo todo en persona. —Se encogió de hombros e intentó borrar de su imaginación la imagen que habían conjurado las palabras de Edward.

.

.

Habían salido juntos casi cada día durante un mes, y cada día que pasaba se enamoraba de Edward más y más. La íntima conexión con él era cada vez más intensa. También se daban placer de muchas maneras, sin llegar a hacer el amor. Edward había recibido una educación anticuada, así que ella suponía que eso influía en retrasar el momento. Pero aquella tarde había transcurrido tranquila. Demasiado. Él se había limitado a tomarla de la mano.

Ni siquiera un beso en condiciones.

El tibio contacto de sus manos entrelazadas enviaba deliciosas sensaciones hacia toda su piel. Ella se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo, o si esta vez sería él quien se asustaría y saldría corriendo. De vez en cuando lo había sorprendido mirándola con ojos cautelosos.

Se preguntó qué le estaba ocultando.

—Bella… Tengo algo que decirte.

Aquellas palabras dispararon todas las alarmas de su sistema, y se envaró, a la defensiva.

—¿El qué? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Tienes que emigrar? ¿Has descubierto que lo nuestro es un error? —Lo dijo de corrido y con aparente indiferencia, aunque su corazón no colaboraba y latía desbocado.

Él se detuvo frente a ella y acunó su cara entre sus grandes manos. La miró con ternura.

—No creerás en serio nada de eso, ¿verdad? Si hay alguien aquí con una posibilidad de salir corriendo, no soy yo precisamente.

—Lo siento. —Ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba—. Tengo una vocecita muy molesta en mi cabeza que no para de repetir que esto es demasiado bonito para ser cierto. La muy jodida está cada día en plan «el invierno se acerca». —Hizo una mueca, pronunciando la última frase en tono sombrío.

—Bella —murmuró Edward acercando sus rostros. Ella clavó sus ojos en el dorado cautivador de los iris de él mientras sentía como la rodeaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él—. Esto es real. Es para siempre —dijo. La miró con intensidad, esperando.

—Nada es para siempre. —Ella negó con la cabeza.

Edward le sonrió como si supiera un secreto que ella desconocía y se inclinó para besarla. Levantó una mano y la ahuecó en una de sus mejillas, transmitiéndole su calor, mientras sus labios la rozaban con ternura. Bella entreabrió la boca, sedienta de él, y le rodeó el cuello con fuerza. Edward la correspondió mientras ella lo saboreaba a conciencia. Se separaron jadeantes. Apoyó su cabeza en el ancho hombro de él mientras la abrazaba y la apretaba contra su pecho.

—¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? —preguntó la joven tras unos instantes de silencio.

—¿Quieres cenar esta noche en casa de Alice y su esposo? —respondió Edward—. Han alquilado un bonito apartamento y nos lo quieren enseñar. Alice es decoradora, entre otras cosas —explicó—. Ella y Jasper me han pedido que les presente de forma oficial a la mujer que amo.

—Me… ¿me amas? —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Sin ninguna duda. —Habló como si no entendiera que ella no viera lo obvio.

El corazón de Bella latió con fuerza. La presión suave del brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura y su otra mano acariciando su nuca desde el cuello a la raíz de los cabellos parecían hablarle, el roce de aquellos círculos sobre su piel con las yemas de sus dedos la hipnotizaba. ¿Estaba preparada para responder?

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —murmuró al fin, levantando la cabeza.

En el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas el tiempo pareció detenerse, no existía nada ni nadie más que ellos. La mirada de Edward pareció oscurecerse, pero antes de que lo observara bien él la besó. Su lengua y sus labios eran tiernos y exigentes al mismo tiempo, su sabor y el de ella se mezclaron, y sus cuerpos se amoldaron el uno al otro. Los besos se sucedieron y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y del lugar.

—¡Buscaos un hotel! —gritaron unos adolescentes que pasaron corriendo por su lado.

—Creo que el destino se está burlando de mí por reírme del amor —murmuró ella contra sus labios, una vez se hubieron separado a regañadientes. Edward le acarició el rostro con ternura.

—El destino tiene ocurrencias muy extrañas. —La contempló como si quisiera captar toda su esencia con la mirada—. ¿Querrás conocerlos? Alice apenas te vio la otra noche y le causaste muy buena impresión. Se muere por charlar con la mujer que me ha trastornado la vida por completo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella para su propia sorpresa. Aquello sería una experiencia nueva.

Definitivamente, estaba enamorada.

.

.

«Mierda. Por qué no pensaré antes de hablar». Bella observó como Edward le abría la puerta de su Volvo. Aquellos gestos caballerosos pasados de moda le encantaban, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Pones cara de tener que enfrentarte a un montón de monstruos. Déjame que te calme. —Edward la ayudó a salir del coche. Se inclinó y aspiró el aroma de su cuello. Después le dio un mordisquito juguetón, y empezó a repartir besos por su piel.

—Vale, lo has conseguido —dijo ella agarrándose de los hombros masculinos—, ahora en lugar de nerviosa estoy excitada, pero supongo que eso es mejor.

La hermana y cuñado de Edward vivían en una casa unifamiliar, en el turístico vecindario de Capitol Hill. Según él le había explicado, recientemente habían vuelto a la ciudad tras un tiempo de haber residido en Florida. Edward decía siempre que su familia era muy viajera, pero que sentía un especial apego por Seattle.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, Bella se dio cuenta del parecido entre ambos hermanos, que no había podido apreciar la primera vez. Tenían los ojos de un color similar, la misma sonrisa magnética e idéntico tono de piel.

—Hola, Bella. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros —dijo dándole un abrazo—. No sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos esperado.

Bella miró a Edward un momento poniéndose colorada. Notó que este se tensaba y le lanzaba a su hermana una extraña mirada.

—Ya le dije a Edward que no podía salir antes del trabajo, hoy ha habido un incidente informático que… —Se detuvo cuando Alice la tomó por los hombros, sonriendo con calidez.

—No, no quería decir eso. Solo que nos encanta que estés con Edward. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco mientras se adentraban en la casa.

—Alice, Bella va a pensar que estaba desesperado, como si se me fuera a pasar el arroz.

De pronto apareció un atractivo rubio, a quien Alice presentó como Jasper, su marido. Cuando le dio la mano, Bella notó su piel muy fría.

El interior de la casa era luminoso y cálido, la decoración ecléctica, con una equilibrada combinación entre cultura occidental y oriental que solo alguien con un excepcional sentido estético podría haber logrado.

Pasaron al comedor, donde había dispuesta una cena abundante compuesta por distintos platos: algo que parecía carne en salsa, arroz, pan hindú o _nan_ , y empanadillas que Bella reconoció como _samosas_.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

—Comida hindú —anunció Alice con orgullo—. Edward nos ha dicho que te gusta mucho. La he cocinado yo —dijo—. Aprendí con las mujeres del hospital donde estábamos de cooperantes con Carlisle y Esme, en la India. Supongo que ya sabes que nuestros padres son médicos.

La joven aspiró con anhelo aquel aroma especiado.

—Huele delicioso —dijo—. Sí, me lo ha contado. Me parece admirable lo que hacen, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos.

—Y ellos a ti. Por favor, siéntate ahí. Y tú a su lado, Edward. No sea que la eches de menos. —Compuso una mueca de burla y su hermano le correspondió con otra. Bella lo encontró muy gracioso. Ella no tenía hermanos, y siempre había envidiado la complicidad que tenían (aunque no siempre).

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente distendido y agradable, y Bella se alegró mucho de haberlos conocido.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo en una pausa de la conversación.

—¿Te acompaño? —ofreció Edward.

—Aprendí a ir sola a los dos años, gracias —bromeó.

—Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha —dijo Alice.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Cuando se levantó Edward también lo hizo, así como Jasper. Sofocó una sonrisa al ver que la educación anticuada era el sello de la familia.

«Al fondo a la derecha». Fue directa a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con un cuarto de baño casi tan grande como el comedor de su casa. Necesitaba cambiarse el tampón, y cuando lo hizo abrió la papelera que había al lado del inodoro. Estaba completamente vacía salvo una bolsa transparente manchada de rojo.

«¿Una bolsa de sangre?». Se acercó más para asegurarse y sí, era una bolsa de las que se usaban en los bancos de sangre. Ella lo sabía bien porque era donante. ¿Qué hacía allí aquello? ¿Estaría enfermo alguno de ellos? ¡¿Estaría enfermo Edward?! No, no podía ser. Él había venido con ella y no se habían separado en ningún momento. Aquello ya estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de descubrir.

Edward la observó acercarse y en cuanto se sentó le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa. Le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y ella forzó una sonrisa.

Más tarde, en el cálido refugio del automóvil, de vuelta a casa, ella decidió sacar el tema. No era como abrir un cajón del baño y encontrar un juguete erótico. Era algo relacionado con la salud de su familia. Edward tenía que saberlo, aunque se lo estuvieran ocultando para no preocuparlo.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Notó que él inspiraba profundamente.

—Por fin. Estaba esperando que sacaras el tema. Me has tenido preocupado desde que has vuelto del baño. —Le echó un vistazo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella carraspeó antes de hablar.

—He… he visto una bolsa de sangre vacía en la papelera del baño. Creo que alguno de tus familiares está enfermo —terminó en voz baja. Notó que Edward se tensaba.

—Mierda —musitó. Cuando vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula esperó lo peor—. Seguro que ha sido Jasper. Es un descuidado.

—¿Jasper está enfermo? Por eso tiene la piel tan fría… —De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir—. ¿A qué te refieres con descuidado?

Edward apretó los labios, y desvió el coche hasta un aparcamiento cercano.

—Salgamos a dar una vuelta —dijo. Fue a abrirle la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, como siempre, pero Bella notó que no la miraba a los ojos.

—Esa sangre que has visto… —comenzó a explicar caminando a su lado sin soltarle la mano—. Jasper la necesita. —La joven asintió, expectante. Edward parecía debatir consigo mismo. Al final la miró—. Tiene una alteración. Es un problema. Así que de vez en cuando tiene que usar una de ésas. No puede hacerlo de otra forma, de lo contrario...

Bella se dio cuenta de que a él le costaba hablar del tema.

—Pero ¿es algo muy grave? —Le apretó la mano—. ¿Mortal? Jasper parecía tan nervioso...

—No, no pasará nada malo si sigue usando la sangre.

La joven dejó escapar el aliento de golpe.

—Menos mal.

 **ºXº**

—Cielo santo, Edward, ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirle eso? —Alice le dirigió una mirada castigadora a Jasper—. Y tú, podrías ser más cuidadoso.

—Lo siento —dijo el rubio—. No estoy acostumbrado a tomar tantas precauciones. Tenía que alimentarme antes de que llegara. Me pilló en el baño.

—Y tiras las bolsas donde te viene en gana —le dijo Edward.

—¡Perdóname por no usar el contenedor amarillo para reciclar! Y tú podrías aprender a mentir.

—Odio mentirle, y no paro de hacerlo. Quería decirle la verdad.

—Sigues sin decírsela —intervino Alice—. Una verdad a medias es mentir. Ella no sabe que Jasper no puede beber de la fuente directa porque no sabe controlarse, pero tú le has dado a entender que está enfermo.

—No es mentir. Podría haberlo entendido bien, pero lo entendió como quiso —se defendió Edward.

—Entonces ¿qué habrías hecho si lo hubiera entendido correctamente? —inquirió Jasper.

—Explicárselo todo.

—¡Eres más tonto que una _Mastercard_ con el _pin_ escrito en rotulador permanente! —exclamó Alice—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acojonarla hasta el infinito y más allá?

—Alice, ese lenguaje… —dijo su hermano.

—Oh, vamos, está muy bien que conservemos normas de cortesía de tiempos pasados, ahora la gente es demasiado incivilizada, ¡pero no puedes seguir hablando como si fueras de la familia real inglesa! Y a lo que iba —fulminó a Edward con la mirada—, si la asustas se irá. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Dime algo que no sepa, Alice. Como por ejemplo cómo diablos explicarle a Bella que soy un vampiro. Y cómo decirle que fui a buscarla porque el destino la había elegido para mí, y que de no aceptar los dos seremos profundamente desgraciados. —Edward se levantó y empezó a pasear por la estancia con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza inclinada—. Eso habría sido malo en cualquier época, pero en esta… Todo es racional, científico, lógico. Y las mujeres humanas son tan independientes... —Negó con la cabeza—. Vosotros lo tuvisteis más fácil. Jasper ya era vampiro cuando os conocisteis. Al menos ya sabía de qué iba todo esto.

—¡Eres injusto! ¿Crees que fue fácil? Cuando lo conocí tras la Guerra Civil, era incapaz de beber de un humano sin matarlo. ¿Durante tu larguísimo sueño te has olvidado de todo? Carlisle tenía que extraer la sangre de los humanos bajo hipnosis y había que correr a llevársela a Jasper antes de que coagulara. No podíamos hacerlo con él cerca porque se volvía loco. Fue una pesadilla hasta que se inventó la conservación de la sangre. El primer banco de sangre del país lo financió nuestra familia. Por aquel entonces tú aún dormías.

Edward asintió con tristeza. No había olvidado el drama de Jasper. Afortunadamente, todo aquello era cosa del pasado, gracias a los avances actuales. Su familia había entrado en el letargo de los vampiros poco después que él, y se había despertado mucho antes. Nadie, ni siquiera la intuitiva Alice o la veterana Esme, había supuesto que él dormiría tanto tiempo. Él estaba seguro de que su alma había esperado hasta que Bella apareciera.

—Lo siento, Alice, Jasper. —Se acercó a su hermana y se sentó a su lado—. Estoy tan obsesionado con todo esto que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Soy tan feliz con ella… pero no puedo seguir engañándola.

—No te preocupes. —Alice tomó la mano de Edward con la suya y lo miró a los ojos—. Podrás hacerlo. Aún en estos tiempos tan materialistas la gente sigue creyendo en el amor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Había logrado que Bella aceptara que lo amaba. No había prisa. Podría conquistarla y derribar todas sus defensas hasta que aceptara su destino.

.

* * *

.

 **Edward anda un poco perdido... ¡Menudo problemón! Ya veremos cómo lo soluciona. ¿Alguna idea? Él lo agradecería mucho.  
**

 **Os comento que quizá el otro tarde algo más porque aún no he podido mandárselo a mi beta, y ella tiene mucho trabajo, pero el final de este tampoco es como el otro, ¿no?**

 **Si os ha gustado, decídmelo con un comentario. ¡Gracias!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenas tardes. Muchas gracias a todas por leer, los follows y los favoritos, y especialmente gracias a las que me dejasteis cariñosos comentarios para esta historia. Os contesté a todas menos a Sara y Wenday, gracias también por mandar mostrar vuestro amor a esta historia. Creo que este es uno de los Edward más dulces que he escrito. Y por supuesto u besazo baboso a mi beta Ebrume y mi prelectora Nury por su inestimable ayuda.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de este.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Capítulo 5**

.

—Bella, ¿puedes venir? ¡Rápido! ¡La impresora no funciona!

La informática apretó con fuerza el teléfono y miró la hora. ¿Por qué a su jefa siempre le daba por llamarla a la hora de salida? Vale que Jessica se quedaba en el trabajo cuando todo el mundo ya se había ido, pero eso iba incluido en el sueldo de jefa, ¿no? ¡Ella quería salir a su hora! Ni un minuto más. Edward la estaba esperando.

—¿Has comprobado que esté encendida? —tanteó.

—Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario porque sé que en un minuto vas a estar aquí —dijo su jefa, enfadada.

—Dame minuto y medio. —Bella suspiró. Hasta hacía poco no le importaba quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo. Su jefa era legal y le pagaba cada minuto de más.

Pero ya no.

Recorrió los pasillos viendo cómo todos sus compañeros iban recogiendo sus cosas, saludando distraída a los que se cruzaban a su paso. Solo pensaba en salir y encontrarse con él. La persona que había sido antes de conocer a Edward era tan lejana como otra galaxia. La necesidad física y mental que sentía por él había ido apoderándose de ella a lo largo de las semanas que llevaban saliendo. Sus prioridades en la vida habían cambiado. Ella había cambiado. La felicidad que sentía con él era tan intensa que la llenaba por completo, apartando lejos de sí miedos y dudas.

—¡Necesito imprimir esto para ayer! —clamó su jefa en cuanto la vio aparecer.

Siempre lo necesitaba todo para ayer. Bella estaba por sugerirle que consiguiera un _giratiempo_ , pero dudaba que le encontrara la gracia al comentario. Seguramente tampoco era fan de Harry Potter. No tenía ni pizca de imaginación bajo aquel carísimo peinado de mechas de varios tonos de rubio. Se subió las gafas, que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

—Veamos… —Comprobó los cables y conexiones, todo era correcto. La comunicación del ordenador con la impresora era correcta, pero seguía sin imprimir. Antes de que su móvil vibrase supo que Edward la estaba esperando abajo. A veces le parecía como si pudiera captar su presencia, aunque solo pensarlo ya era absurdo. Eran las ganas de verlo, que le hacían imaginar cosas—. ¿No puedes imprimir el documento en otra impresora? —preguntó, aun a sabiendas de la respuesta.

—Es información confidencial, solo puedo usar mi hardware, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Escucha, si no eres capaz de arreglar una simple impresora…

Bella levantó la mano y Jessica se detuvo antes de decir lo que fuera a decir. Su jefa no era mala, pero se ponía bastante desagradable cuando estaba nerviosa, y ahora estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco, a punto de disparar flechas ponzoñosas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que esto dejara de funcionar? —quiso saber la joven.

—Me pedía cambio de tóner y lo he hecho. Creí que sería más rápido que avisarte a ti.

La informática levantó la mirada y señaló encima de la desordenada mesa de su jefa.

—¿Ese tóner es el viejo?

—Sí.

—¿Y ese es el nuevo, el que se supone que debería estar dentro de la impresora, sustituyendo al viejo? —Señaló otro rincón de la mesa. Había un cartucho de tóner sin instalar.

—Mierda. Vaya —dijo Jessica. Se sonrojó apenas pero no llegó a disculparse.

Bella hizo una mueca. Si por cada vez que la llamaban con urgencia y resultaba ser una estupidez le pagaran un dólar más al mes, podría pagarse un apartamento aún mejor.

Una calidez la invadió de pronto, y miró hacia la puerta.

—¡Edward!

—¡Madre mía! Esto… ¿Lo conoces? —murmuró su jefa mientras Edward sonreía desde el umbral del despacho.

—Es mi novio —pronunció las palabras con tal sentimiento de posesión que se imaginó a sí misma como una troglodita arrastrando a Edward del pelo.

—Adelante, entra. —Jessica soltó una risita que Bella jamás le había oído—. Disculpa por entretener a tu… a Bella.

Edward penetró en la estancia con paso tranquilo, sin perder de vista a Jessica. Bella quizá debería sentir celos de aquella mirada tan fija, pero sabía que no. No la miraba como lo hacía con ella.

—Seguro que no es la primera vez que sucede. Quizá en otra ocasión podrías llamarla antes de las cinco, o esperar al día siguiente —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Edward, no pasa nada. Ya he terminado —intervino Bella.

—No es la primera vez, es cierto. —Jessica asintió, contrita—. Lo siento, Bella. Intentaré no molestarte más fuera de horario laboral.

Bella estaba boquiabierta. Le parecía estar contemplando «La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos».

—Seguro que no volverá a suceder —afirmó él.

—Te lo prometo —asintió Jessica, su mirada completamente fija en Edward.

—Lo creo. —Sonrió y después miró a su novia. Algo en sus ojos cambió tan rápido que ella pensó que lo había imaginado—. ¿Vamos? —La besó con suavidad en los labios, le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y ella sintió la calma que le transmitía.

Se despidieron de Jessica y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Había algo raro en esa escena. Sólo te ha faltado decir —levantó el brazo y trazó un semicírculo ante sí—: estos no son los droides que buscáis.

Edward rio.

—Hablando de ese tema. Se nos hace tarde para ir al cine.

—No me habías dicho nada de cine.

—Sí te lo hubiera dicho no sería una sorpresa.

—¿A dónde vamos? No iremos a ver una película de miedo, ¿verdad? O algo peor: ¡Una película romántica! —Se puso las uñas en la boca como si se las estuviera mordiendo, los ojos simulando pánico.

—Nada de eso. De todas formas algún día te llevaré a ver una película de miedo. —Justo cuando pasaban al lado de unos guardias de seguridad se agachó y le susurró al oído—. Te acariciaré y haré que grites de placer mientras todo el mundo grita del susto.

Bella se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser.

—Vamos, cariño, te llevo al médico. Ese resfriado cada vez está peor —dijo él con preocupación fingida, palmeándole la espalda. Pulsó el botón de llamada y se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—¿Cómo puedes haberme dicho eso?

—Fácil. Se dice una palabra, y luego otra, y otra hasta que se construye una frase y…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —dijo ella riendo.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró tras ellos y el ambiente cambió de inmediato, como si el aire fuera más denso, más difícil de respirar. Sin que ella lo previera, Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared del recinto.

—He leído aquel libro que me recomendó Angela. El del millonario del edificio Escala. Creo, como él, que los ascensores tienen algo especial. —Tomó sus dos manos y las juntó por las muñecas, asiéndolas con una de las suyas. Las elevó por encima de su cabeza mientras Bella intentaba recordar cómo respirar. El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y supo que él había pulsado el botón de parada. Sus caras estaban muy juntas, ella podía percibir la calidez y dulzura de su aliento en sus labios. Quería que la besara. Quería que la follara allí mismo. Sintió su mano ascender lentamente desde su cadera a su cintura. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera la cámara que había en el ascensor…

—La cámara —farfulló mientras los labios de él rozaban los suyos.

—No puedo filmar, sujetarte y besarte al mismo tiempo —comentó él antes de besarla.

Se dejó llevar por el torbellino de la pasión que él le inspiraba, aunque una creciente sensación de angustia iba tirando de ella con tanta fuerza como Edward.

—¡Edward! —Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de aquellos labios ardientes. Respiraba agitadamente y apenas podía hablar—. Hay… una… cámara —pronunció entre jadeos— en el ascensor.

Él se separó como si ella lo hubiera empujado.

—Lo siento —dijo alarmado.

—No te preocupes… creo que puedo arreglarlo.

.

—Buenas tardes, Tayler.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —La voz del vigilante sonaba a risa sofocada cuando entraron en la sala donde estaban situados los televisores de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio.

—Vengo a hablar contigo y voy a ir al grano porque no quiero llegar tarde al cine, odio perderme los trailers de los próximos estrenos. Necesito que borres unos minutos de la cámara del ascensor número cuatro.

—¿Qué minutos? —preguntó él, mirándola a ella y a Edward con aspecto inocente.

Bella apretó la mano de Edward en silenciosa señal de advertencia al notar que se tensaba. No quería que él interviniera de nuevo.

—Esos en los que mi novio y yo imitábamos a Anastasia y Christian Grey. —Se acercó a él mientras hablaba. Se sentó en la pantalla de controles y abrió un programa.

—Un momento. No puedes hacer eso. Si alguien se entera me despedirán. —La sujetó de la mano y se escuchó un gruñido de advertencia procedente de Edward. Bella notó que el guardia se estremecía, sin embargo a ella aquello le sonó a sexo puro.

—Sabes de sobra que nadie revisa esta cámara si no pasa nada del otro mundo. Y sabes también que te echarán si se enteran de que usas el ordenador de la empresa para ver porno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Si solo lo hice una vez y con ventana privada!

—No lo sabía pero ahora ya lo sé. Y sabré descifrar qué páginas has estado visitando por más ventana privada que hayas usado, créeme. ¿Es que no has leído la advertencia que sale al principio en el navegador? La ventana privada no impide el rastreo por parte de tu empresa.

Minutos después Edward y Bella salían por la puerta del edificio todavía riendo.

—Eres increíble —dijo él acercándola más a sí.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

—El preestreno de «Los últimos Jedi».

—Pero ¡si es casi imposible conseguir una entrada para un preestreno de _Star Wars_!

—Tú lo has dicho. Casi.

—¿Te había dicho alguna vez —dijo echándole los brazos al cuello— que eres el hombre perfecto para mí?

Edward la abrazó en silencio y con fuerza.

.

Bella llegó a su casa pasada la medianoche. Angela y Ben estaban en el sofá, tapados con una manta y con un bol enorme lleno de palomitas sobre ellos. Estaban viendo la última temporada de «Juego de tronos», y daban la imagen perfecta de pareja de anuncio de San Valentín. Bella sintió una leve punzada de envidia que se apresuró a alejar de su corazón.

—¿Cómo ha ido la película? —Angela la miró—. ¿Tan mala ha sido?

—¡Oh no, la película ha estado muy, muy bien! —Le echó un vistazo a Ben—. Me voy a la cocina a prepararme un vaso de cacao.

Su amiga se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y la siguió.

—Ya estás cantando —dijo entrando en la cocina tras ella.

La informática soltó el aliento lentamente mientras abría la nevera.

—Angy, no quiero molestar. Estás con tu chico. Mañana hablamos.

—¿No quieres ver la serie con nosotros?

—No me apetece ver la tele, cielo. —Introdujo la leche en el microondas y lo puso en marcha.

—Terminamos este episodio y voy a hablar contigo. ¡No te me duermas!

—¿No se queda Ben a dormir?

—Claro, él se acostará y luego iré yo. No te preocupes —dijo al notar la expresión dubitativa de su amiga—, nos hemos pasado la tarde follando, se va a quedar KO en centésimas de segundo.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Me encanta cuando te pones romántica —dijo.

Un rato después ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, con sendos vasos de cacao frente a ellas.

—Soy toda orejas.

—Es Edward. Está raro.

—Edward es raro. Y ahora dime algo que no sepa.

—El sexo.

—¿Lo hace mal? —Arqueó las cejas—. Me dejas alucinada. Porque últimamente se te veía cara de bien follad...

—¡Oh, no, no! —la interrumpió Bella—, no es eso. Quiero decir, sí es eso. O sea, hay sexo, pero no follamos.

Esta vez Angela quedó boquiabierta.

—Lleváis más de un mes saliendo. Os veis cada día. Os habéis dicho las palabras prohibidas a pesar de que sería demasiado pronto para el noventa por ciento de los humanos. Y ¿nada? —Su amiga meneó la cabeza de lado a lado—. ¿Es de algún grupo de esos procastidad?

—No hemos profundizado en el tema pero sé que no soy la primera con la que sale. Y con lo bien que se le dan otras… cosas, no puedo creer que sea virgen.

—¿Tendrá alguna venérea? Huy, perdona, no lo estoy arreglando. —La miró con afecto—. ¿Le has preguntado a él qué pasa?

—Claro. Y me ha dicho que no pasa nada. Que no hay prisa. Que podemos disfrutar en la cama de cien maneras distintas sin llegar a eso. Y la verdad es que disfrutamos muchísimo.

—¿Y qué problema hay? Tiene razón. Tampoco es que llevéis juntos un año. Creo que el coito está sobrevalorado.

—¡Yo también! Si lo que dice suena tan razonable…

—¿Pero?

—Que sé que la verdadera razón es otra. No sé qué me está ocultando. Y mi cuerpo me pide hacer el amor con él con tanta fuerza que cada vez me resulta más difícil mantener el control. Es todo eso lo que me agobia, y no el tema del sexo porque sí, porque haya que hacerlo. —Hizo una pausa intentando ordenar sus turbulentas emociones—. No me importan esas reglas de lo que es normal y lo que no, de que no hay que acostarte en la primera cita, o que hay que esperar a la tercera o a la vigésimo tercera. Sólo quiero que me haga el amor. Y si no quiere, ¡que me diga por qué!

—Vaya. —Soltó un silbido—. Has dicho hacer el amor. Dos veces.

—Es tal como lo siento —murmuró Bella. Bajó la mirada a su regazo y notó que su amiga le tomaba la mano y la apretaba.

—No se me ocurre otro consejo que: deja que las cosas pasen.

—En estos momentos no puedo hacer otra cosa. —Soltó la mano de su amiga y tomó el vaso de cacao, aspirando su aroma y pensando que a los besos de Edward sabían a chocolate: dulces, adictivos y te dejaban con ganas de más.

 **°X°**

Edward estaba sentado al piano en el salón de Alice. Llevaba varias horas tocando, desahogando en la música su frustración. Notó la mano de ella sobre su hombro y se detuvo.

—No lo hagas, por favor. Sé que lo necesitas.

—Es cierto que me ayuda, pero tengo que parar ya, o terminaré rompiéndolo.

—No lo creo, siempre has tocado el piano como si acariciaras a alguien, con mucho amor. ¿Puedo? —Señaló la banqueta donde se sentaba Edward, suficientemente amplia como para sentarse los dos. Su hermano asintió y ella ocupó el sitio a su lado—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—No lo sé. —Edward se miraba las manos de largos dedos, apoyadas sobre las teclas blancas y negras, inmóviles—. Por más vueltas que le doy no encuentro una solución. No sé cómo decirle lo que somos, lo que será de ella. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes? El otro día me explicó que a veces juega a algo llamado «rol» con un grupo de amigos.

—Sé lo que es —asintió Alice, animándolo a seguir.

—Me explicó alguno de estos juegos de rol. A veces los escenifican en vivo, otras veces delante de una mesa de juego. Como sabe que el tema me interesa, me dijo que hay uno sobre vampiros, llamado «La mascarada». En él son monstruos que viven en un mundo de tinieblas, formando clanes según la sangre que lleven. Estos vampiros tienen una parte animal y una humana, y la mayoría aceptan ser depredadores sin conciencia. Pero algunos de ellos intentan mantener su humanidad y su conciencia, y mezclarse entre los humanos.

—Ya sabes que tras muchos de esos libros y juegos sobre nosotros hay alguno de nuestra especie haciendo dinero. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Por lo menos ya no presentan a todos los vampiros como monstruos. Cada vez se acercan más a la realidad. Pero ella no cree en nosotros, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. Tampoco cree en la Fuerza, en los hechizos y todas esas historias, pero es feliz con ellas.

—Y contigo lo es mucho más.

—No lo sé. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo más—. Cada vez me cuesta más contener mis ganas de hacerle el amor y creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo. —Compuso un gesto de dolor—. Quizá debería dejar de verla por un tiempo.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿Estás loco? Serás como uno de esos zombis. De vampiro a zombi no es una gran mejoría, Edward. —Le puso una mano en el hombro y compuso una cara que trataba de arrancar una sonrisa a su hermano, sin conseguirlo.

—¿Y qué me sugieres? Si continúo con ella, querré poseerla por completo. Y no quiero hacerlo sin que sepa la verdad. Si la dejo, ambos sufriremos. Y si le digo que soy un vampiro va a pensar que estoy loco y saldrá corriendo —terminó, abatido.

—Cualquiera de las opciones es mala.

—Entonces he de escoger la menos mala.

—¿Y cuál es?

—No lo sé —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, y empezó a tocar de nuevo.

.

Edward contempló a Bella acercándose a él con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Llevaba su largo cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros y no se había puesto las lentillas. Le gustaba mucho verla con gafas, sin gafas... y sin nada. Cada vez que la veía, aunque le parecía imposible, le parecía más hermosa. Esta vez llevaba debajo del abrigo una camiseta negra con un mensaje que rezaba: «Hola, me llamo Íñigo Montoya, tú mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir». Sonrió. Decía que «La princesa prometida» era la única película romántica que había tolerado hasta conocerlo a él.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos en una biblioteca —comentó ella tras darle un beso. Se la notaba insegura—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Quiero mostrarte una cosa.

—¿Es algo malo?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hace días que sé qué quieres decirme algo y no te sale. Y solo se me ocurre que sea malo, como que tengas que marcharte del país o algo.

—Pues tienes muy poca imaginación —la tomó de la mano—, y por desgracia tu cabecita siempre va por los mismos derroteros. ¿No crees que te amo? ¿Que si fuera necesario daría mi vida por ti? ¿Que no tengo nada de más valor que tu amor?

Ella se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía. Edward era consciente agudamente de los rápidos latidos de su corazón y del leve temblor que la recorría, tan leve que probablemente ni siquiera ella lo sentía.

—Estamos en la era del divorcio contencioso y tú hablas como si nos rodearan unicornios y arcoiris —bromeó. Edward no sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la sección de romántica.

—No me provoques más o voy a demostrarte aquí mismo lo que me inspiras —dijo echándole una mirada de erótica advertencia.

—¡No!—Soltó una risita—. No me apetece que me echen de la biblioteca, gracias.

Cuando llegaron a la sección de romántica Edward se fue a la de paranormal.

—¿Has leído alguno de estos? —señaló una famosa saga de vampiros.

—¿La hermandad de la tranca? Perdón, de la daga. Es que Angela siempre le llama de la tranca, no imagino yo por qué. —Compuso un gesto inocente—. No, no los he leído.

La tranca… Edward apretó los labios para no sonreír. La situación era demasiado seria.

—Hay muchos más. ¿Has leído alguno? ¿Atardecer? ¿Las crónicas vampíricas de Rice? ¿Vampire Academy? —enumeró él.

—Ninguno, pero tú seguro que sí. Eres un friki de los vampiros.

—No, Bella, soy un vampiro —dijo él en voz baja.

Ella esperó unos segundos como si no supiera si había oído bien, y al final soltó una carcajada. Se oyeron varios siseos por la sala, no los veían porque estaban resguardados tras muros de libros pero estaba claro que los oían.

—De acuerdo, sabía que te interesaba el tema, pero no hasta ese extremo. Parece que el furor vampírico afecta a todas las edades. —La joven frunció el ceño—. Espero que no me dejes demasiados chupetones, no quiero ir por ahí como si gritara: soy apasionada de cojones.

Edward la tomó de la mano. Ella sintió el calor invadiendo su cuerpo, como cada vez que sus pieles contactaban.

—No me crees.

—No me tomes más el pelo más, Edward. Ya no es gracioso. Te he visto comer.

—Sí. Lo que no me has visto es vomitar después de comer. Yo solo me alimento de sangre.

—¿Sangre de quién? —ella le seguía la corriente.

—De cualquiera. Pero no mato a nadie.

—Ah, llevas la contraria a los clanes de vampiros, como en aquel juego de rol. Entonces no eres un asesino, pero sí una especie de parásito. Como un mosquito, o un piojo.

—Mejor que me veas así que como un monstruo. —Suspiró—. Sigues sin tomarme en serio.

—Ahora me dirás que la sangre que encontré en casa de Alice te la bebiste tú.

—No, yo no bebo sangre envasada, ni nadie de mi familia, excepto Jasper.

Ella asintió fingiendo seriedad.

—¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

—Porque Jasper es un vampiro forzoso. —Vio cómo ella se abrazaba a sí misma y ladeaba la cabeza, apretando los labios. ¡Lo encontraba divertido!—. Es alguien a quien han transformado contra su voluntad —explicó, atento a su expresión—. No puede arriesgarse a beber directamente de un humano. Podría no controlarse. Y si Jasper matase a alguien, Alice se sentiría mal y él aún peor. Los vampiros de los que hablan las leyendas tienen más de monstruo que de humano por la forma en que fueron transformados: están llenos de ira y odio. Los que no salimos en las leyendas somos vampiros por voluntad propia.

Edward era consciente de que había despertado su interés puramente porque ella era una persona imaginativa y pensaba que él estaba explicándole algún tipo de juego de rol. No importaba, le estaba escuchando sin salir corriendo, que era lo único que necesitaba justo en aquel momento. Estaba atento a los sonidos a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más cerca de ellos, así que aprovechó para continuar su narración. Bella apoyó la cadera en la estantería.

—¿Y por qué él escapó de su destino?

—En realidad siguió su destino. Alice es su pareja. Y ella es vampira porque así lo eligió. Él quiere estar con ella, y el precio que paga es ese. Alice no mata. Tuvo que decidir entre el amor de ella o su propia ira. Ganó el amor.

—Es una historia preciosa. —Bella suspiró—. ¿Y por qué no podía ser al revés? ¿Que ella lo siguiera a él en su... dieta? ¿Por amor?

Edward sonrió apenas.

—No conoces a mi hermana…

—¿Es tu hermana de verdad? ¿O sois todos adoptados como en Atardecer?

—¿Adoptados? ¡No! Alice, Emmett y yo somos hermanos de verdad. Padre nos transformó para salvarnos de la epidemia de cólera que hubo en Londres en 1722. A él lo transformó primero Esme. Ellos estaban enamorados... —Se encogió de hombros—. Es una larga historia, te la contaré otro día. Quizá el día que me creas.

—Oh, ya, sí, eso… —frunció el ceño mirándolo de hito en hito—. Y dime: ¿Cómo es que no habéis decidido beber todos sangre de donante? Sería bastante mejor.

—No es algo tan sencillo, Bella. Quien bebe sangre de donante está condenado a sentir frío siempre. Solo la sangre humana directa nos permite mantener el calor. Y no me preguntes cómo. No lo sé —dijo con desesperanza—. Solo sé que no me late el corazón pero que me siento más vivo que cuando sí lo hacía. Y todo es gracias a ti.

Bella parpadeó varias veces y se quitó las gafas para secarse el exceso de humedad. Estaba emocionada.

No es así como se supone que debería estar. Debería estar aterrorizada. Asustada. Extrañada, como mínimo.

Ella disfrutaba con las historias fantásticas, pero aquello no lo era.

—La historia que me has contado sobre Jasper y Alice es preciosa. ¿Qué pasaría contigo y conmigo?

—Seríamos pareja durante toda nuestra existencia. Pero solo si tú consintieras. El destino nos ha unido, Bella. Desde el principio te lo he dicho, aunque no me creas.

—Te agradezco el detalle de pedirme permiso. ¿Y qué pasaría si me negara? Déjame adivinar —frunció el ceño, tratando de imaginar, concentrada en aquella historia, y de pronto su rostro se iluminó—. Ya lo sé: ¡seríamos infelices para siempre!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Se sorprendió él.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Es un clásico argumento de novela romántica, Edward. Hasta ahora estaba resultando bastante interesante. Había esperado algo más original, la verdad.

Edward soltó el aliento lentamente fijando su mirada en aquellos preciosos ojos oscuros. Estaba aterrorizado, pero tenía que continuar.

—Las cosas no tienen porque ser originales, a veces simplemente son hechos. Como soltar una cosa y que caiga al suelo. Que baje la presión atmosférica y empeore el tiempo. Que salga el sol y se haga de día… El amor entre nosotros es algo tan natural como eso. Y tan poderoso como inevitable. —Le tomó la cara entre sus manos con mucha dulzura y acercó su rostro al de ella. Notó cómo Bella respiraba más profundamente y entreabría los labios—. Dime si no lo sientes así.

Bella lo miró a los ojos con intensidad durante varios segundos. Parecía querer leerle la mente y el corazón. Puso sus manos encima de las de él, y cerró los párpados un momento. Cuando los abrió, en sus ojos había lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

—Dios mío. Estás hablando en serio, ¿no es cierto?

—Desde el principio, amor mío —dijo él con infinita tristeza. Le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo donde debería haber latido su corazón.

Las gafas de Bella cayeron al suelo. Se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo.

.

* * *

.

 **El siguiente en una semana o dos, depende del trabajo de mi querida beta (¿algún mensaje para ella? ;)). Ya solo quedan dos. ¿Os ha gustado? Quisiera saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Besitos**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola, chicas. Tengo este capítulo beteado hace días (bien por Ebrume) pero no encontraba el momentito para editar. Además drive y dropbox se aliaron en mi contra, pero aquí está. Es larguito, no lo he querido cortar para no dejaros otra vez en la incertidumbre. Pensad que solo queda uno. ¡Esto casi está!**

 **Gracias a mi beta Ebrume y mi pre-lectora Nury. Esta vez no he contestado las reviews tampoco pero os las agradezco, todas, todas. Son tan dulces como este Edward.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

.

Corrió cuanto pudo, alcanzó la calle y continuó corriendo. Se preguntaba si Edward sería tan veloz como esos vampiros de las películas, si la dejaría escapar o la transformaría allí mismo a pesar de lo que le acababa de asegurar.

Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que corría para huir de sí misma. Porque estaba casi segura de que si Edward la besaba y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, si la llevaba a su casa y adoraba su cuerpo como solo él sabía hacer, si le murmuraba aquellas palabras de amor que no había escuchado de nadie y no volvería a escuchar jamás, le diría que sí.

Tras los miedos iniciales en su relación se había rendido a sus sentimientos y había llegado a fantasear con ellos dos envejeciendo, juntos para siempre. Riéndose de sí misma y de cuánto había cambiado, se había dejado llevar por el romanticismo y había creído que su amor iba a ser para toda la vida. La vida, no la muerte. También había fantaseado con hijos y nietos, navidades en familia y demás. Siempre había ansiado pertenecer a una familia grande. Sentarse a una gran mesa, rodeada de sus seres queridos. No sentarse delante de algún humano y morder su cuello.

No, ese no era su sueño.

Conforme sentía, porque todo su cuerpo lo notaba, que iba poniendo distancia entre Edward y ella, su desesperación se hacía aún mayor. Empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire, que le pesaba el pecho, su corazón saltaba alocado y que la angustia la invadía.

Dios. Tenía un auténtico síndrome de abstinencia.

Se detuvo a tomar aire pero no entraba suficiente. Supo que jamás podría entrar suficiente, nunca, nunca más. Aquello la hizo sentirse aún peor. La gente caminaba por las calles de Seattle, iluminada con las luces navideñas, haciendo sus compras, ajena a ella y a su malestar. Se sintió profundamente sola. Notó que las lágrimas querían volver a brotar y se metió en un callejón; se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma y comenzó a llorar convulsivamente.

Permaneció allí, oculta al lado de un contenedor, no supo cuánto tiempo. No quería pensar. No podía pensar.

.

—Bella, ¿estás bien, amor?

Parpadeó para limpiar sus ojos y fijó la mirada delante de sí.

Edward estaba allí, en cuclillas frente a ella, y algo más fuerte que su voluntad le gritaba en silencio que no se fuera. La miraba con una mezcla de amor y preocupación que consiguió llegarle al alma. Tendió la mano hacia ella casi con timidez.

Bella no pudo dejar de notar que su cuerpo volvía a sentir cierta paz a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder. Era de locos. Nada ansiaba más que tocar la mano de Edward y eso hizo. Se levantaron a la vez, pero sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

—Te tengo —dijo él tomándola en brazos. La estrechó contra su pecho.

—Sí. —«Por completo», pensó ella.

—Escucha. Voy a llevarte a casa… si me lo permites.

—¿Con tu hermana? —lo interrumpió alarmada.

—No. A mi casa. No a la de Eric, ni a la de Alice. Voy a ir muy rápido. Si te encuentras mal dime que pare.

Ella no entendía por qué vivía con Eric si tenía una casa propia, pero estaba demasiado débil como para decir nada más. Asintió con la cabeza y se sujetó de su cuello con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Él la mantuvo cuidadosamente pegada contra su pecho y comenzó la carrera. La joven tan solo sentía como si su cuerpo experimentara leves sacudidas, una sutil sensación de mareo, y más pronto de lo que pensaba Edward se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado.

—Vaya, eres tan rápido como Flash. —Se sentía profundamente cansada. Seguía abrazada a él, algo más serena.

—¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo? —preguntó él muy bajito mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla—. Puedo llevarte con Angela, si así lo decides.

—No. —Meneó la cabeza—. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Edward.

—Jamás te haría daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Necesito que creas eso, aunque me odies.

—Lo sé. Y sigo amándote —oyó que él soltaba el aliento—, no puedo parar de quererte.

—¿Ni aunque sea un vampiro? —Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí y le sonrió con dulzura mientras le recorría la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos

Ella cerró los párpados y aspiró su aroma, refugiándose en él.

—No puedo evitarlo. Pero no te fíes de lo que digo porque creo que estoy en shock. Es como si estuviera viviendo en una película.

—La vida es así, amor mío. A veces parece el argumento de una novela. Otras veces la realidad supera la ficción. Deberías saberlo, tú que eres fan de lo fantástico.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito en silencio mientras él la llevaba, aún en brazos, al interior de su hogar. Buscaba alguna señal de repugnancia, miedo o rechazo hacia él dentro de sí misma, pero no encontró ninguna. Seguía viendo el mismo rostro amado. Después, más serena, observó a su alrededor. La casa de Edward era muy grande, un _loft_ moderno y luminoso, donde reinaba un piano.

—¿Qué barrio es este? ¿Y por qué sigues viviendo en casa de Eric? —Aquello era lo menos peligroso que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Edward la llevó hasta el amplio sofá que había en un lateral del _loft_ antes de contestar. La depositó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado.

—Es Capitol Hill —explicó—. Alquilé este piso a los pocos días de despertar, pero no quise decirte nada. Quería seguir manteniendo un aire de normalidad… dentro de lo que cabe.

Ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. No había nada de normal en su relación, desde el principio.

De pronto un pensamiento doloroso le atravesó la conciencia.

—¿Me has mentido en todo? —dijo con voz débil, su mirada evitando la de él.

—Nunca en lo importante. Te amo, Bella. Más que a nada. ¿No lo ves? No podía llegar aquella primera noche y decirte: Hola, soy un vampiro, ¿quieres ser mi novia para siempre?

Asintió aún sin mirarle, los ojos fijos en el gran ventanal que iluminaba la amplia estancia. El piso de Edward era precioso. Debería levantarse, ver el lugar sería una buena excusa, y luego encontrar otra excusa para marcharse. Cualquiera serviría. Sabía muy adentro de ella que él lo permitiría. Podía hacerlo. Solo tenía que pronunciar las palabras.

«Oye, resulta que no me van los vampiros, ¿sabes? Ya nos veremos por ahí. Adiós.»

No podía.

Quería saber más.

—Has hablado de que despertaste. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Los vampiros no dormimos como los humanos. Necesitamos hacerlo muy pocas veces durante nuestra existencia. Pero cuando lo hacemos, podemos estarlo durante décadas. —Habló con cautela—. Los últimos 115 años los he pasado literalmente bajo tierra.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Se abrían las espesas cortinas del telón y se veía todo el escenario.

Sí, debería irse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su corazón estaba cansado de luchar, y su mente empezaba a unirse a su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que el cambio de mentalidad no había empezado ahora, sus creencias habían ido cambiando de raíz, empezando por su fe en el amor. Por él y gracias a él.

O por su culpa.

¿Culpa? No. Se sentía completa desde que estaban juntos.

Puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Háblame del destino.

Esta vez Edward tardó más en responder. Tanto que ella por fin lo miró, y se quedó atrapada en aquellos preciosos ojos.

—Existe a lo largo de todos los tiempos una sola pareja para cada vampiro —dijo por fin—. Cuando sientes que es el momento vas a por ella. Ella o él es con quien pasarás los siglos venideros. Lo que te quede de existencia. —Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. Una vez la encontramos somos unos aburridos monógamos.

—¿Cómo sientes que ha llegado ese momento? —preguntó ella, curiosa a su pesar.

—¿Cómo siente un ave que ha de dejar el nido? Lo sabes. Y se transforma en una necesidad absoluta e ineludible. Pero cuando tu pareja es un humano todo se complica, porque no sabe lo que le está pasando.

—Complicar es el eufemismo del siglo en nuestro caso, Edward. ¿Y qué sucede si esta pareja tiene ya otra? —quiso saber.

—Eso fue lo que le sucedió a mi padre. Él y Esme se enamoraron profundamente mientras él era aún humano. Por aquel entonces mi padre estaba casado y tenía ya tres hijos, Alice, Emmett y yo. Su atracción era tan fuerte que abandonó a nuestra madre por ella. Fingió su propia muerte.

—Qué horror —murmuró.

—Mi madre y él pertenecían a la nobleza —prosiguió él—. Se casaron como era lo normal entonces, por un matrimonio concertado. No había amor. Esme fue el primer amor de mi padre, y él lo fue de ella.

—Sigue pareciéndome mal. Dejó sola a tu madre con tres hijos.

—Porque lo juzgas desde el punto de vista actual. Afortunadamente no teníamos problemas económicos. Además la nobleza no criaba a sus hijos, lo hacían las institutrices y profesores. Nosotros apenas notamos que padre había marchado, y madre superó muy pronto el golpe. Se la veía más feliz de viuda que de casada. —Se detuvo, dudoso—. Creo que te estoy aturullando con tanta información.

—Demasiado tarde. Hace rato que he pasado la raya del aturullamiento. Sigue —le instó.

—Cuando se desencadenó la epidemia de cólera en Londres, mi padre reapareció. Había muertes por doquier, y ninguna clase social se salvaba. Nosotros ya éramos mayores, Emmett estaba casado con Rosalie, pero Alice y yo seguíamos solteros. Todos enfermamos. Carlisle había estado vigilando nuestras vidas en secreto y nos ofreció transformarnos cuando estábamos tan débiles que era evidente que no íbamos a sobrevivir.

—¿Aceptasteis todos? ¿Tu madre también?

—Mi madre prefirió morir a perder su alma. Nos maldijo a todos los demás por aceptar. —La mirada de Edward era tan triste que ella le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. Habían pasado tres siglos y todavía parecía dolerle—. No sé qué somos, Bella, pero no somos demonios. Cada vez tengo más claro que somos una especie de mutación o evolución de la especie humana.

—Como un X-men —soltó sin pensar. ¿Por qué le daba por bromear cuando la situación era tan seria?

—Supongo... —La miró anhelante, como esperando un veredicto, pero ella no tenía ninguno.

Todavía.

—Entonces, a ver si lo he entendido… el amor entre nosotros es instintivo. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras él asentía—. Ahora me siento como uno de esos patos que salen del huevo y toman por su madre a cualquier cosa que se mueva —comentó con tristeza.

Él sonrió a su pesar.

—Bella. Tienes elección. No eres un pato.

—¿Qué elección tengo? ¡Si a cada metro que me alejaba de ti me iba sintiendo cada vez peor! Ha sido... aterrador. —Se levantó, de repente llena de justa indignación, y se puso a caminar por el _loft_ sin mirarle—. Yo no he elegido esto —dijo gesticulando con las manos entre los dos—. No he elegido sentirme desgarrada por dentro cuando me aparto de ti. Y no he elegido sentirme en el cielo cuando me tocas.

Él se puso de pie, dio un paso hacia Bella, y ella levantó una mano, deteniéndolo. Edward se quedó de pie a pocos metros, metros que parecían millas. Pero no lo quería cerca, necesitaba pensar.

—Nadie elige enamorarse, Bella. Nadie elige disfrutar cuando ve un amanecer o besa a un bebé. Elegir no implica ser feliz. Y no tener opción no implica necesariamente lo contrario.

—¿No ves cómo me siento? —Ella ignoró sus palabras, su intento de consolarla—. Es como si alguien allí arriba hubiera decidido un puto matrimonio de conveniencia y me hubiera drogado con feromonas para conseguir que aceptara. ¡Así me siento! —Se acercó al ventanal, que tenía una tenue cortina, y la apartó un poco, mirando hacia la calle.

De pronto se echó a llorar.

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon al instante, llenándola de seguridad. Apoyó su mejilla contra el ancho pecho.

—Tienes razón —le susurró él al oído—. Estás en shock. Me entran ganas de abofetearme por ser culpable de tu estado.

Bella se amoldó al cuerpo de él, encajando perfectamente. Jamás habría creído que llegaría a tener una lucha interna tan feroz. Era la Bella de antes luchando contra la de ahora, sin cuartel. Se desgarraba por dentro mientras él, con su abrazo, parecía juntar de nuevo las partes que pugnaban por fragmentarse.

Tras unos instantes levantó los brazos y los pasó tras la nuca de él. Sentía su respiración irregular y la tensión en su cuerpo. Le pareció que él temblaba, pero no estaba segura. Podía ser ella. De pronto pensó que él parecía asustado. Edward con miedo… era una sensación sobrecogedora.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó—. Edward… —le llamó al no oír su respuesta.

—No. No estoy bien —dijo al cabo de unos instantes—. Esa sensación que tú tienes al estar separados… yo también la tengo. No puedo pensar qué pasaría si me dejaras. Pero entendería que lo hicieras.

Ella tuvo ganas de llorar. Él estaba tan atrapado por aquel destino como ella. Pero por lo menos Edward sabía la verdad desde el principio. Le acarició la nuca con una mano, aquellas hebras suaves y aquella piel cálida. Edward respondió al suave roce con un gemido, la tomó en brazos de nuevo y la llevó al sofá, sobre su regazo, manteniéndola muy pegada a él.

Se dejó hacer.

—Tu piel no es fría —dijo ella tras unos instantes de silencio.

—Es la magia de la sangre humana directa de la fuente viva. Conserva su calor dentro de nosotros.

—No termino de imaginarte bebiendo del cuello de alguien. Me parece increíble.

—No soy un asesino, Bella. No mato a la gente de la que me alimento, ya te lo he dicho. Siento compasión como tú, y tengo cierta ética. Pero no creo que haya nada malo en hipnotizar a una persona y beber un poco de su sangre.

—¿Hipnosis? —Abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Alguna vez me has hipnotizado?

—Jamás se me ocurriría. Además, sería una pérdida de tiempo, nunca sirve la hipnosis con tu pareja.

—Es un alivio. Y tampoco has hipnotizado a nadie de mi alrededor, espero.

—Solo a Eric, la noche que le quité el disfraz… y algo de sangre. —Carraspeó—. No solo algo. Me pasé un poco porque estaba sediento después de tanto dormir. Ah, y también hipnoticé a Jessica.

Bella no pudo evitar una risita, pero de inmediato se puso seria.

—¿Alguna cosa rara más, algo paranormal? ¿Lees el pensamiento?

—Nada de eso. Solo… Alice.

—¿Alice, tu hermana? ¿Lee el pensamiento?

—No, tiene premoniciones, pero muy de cuando en cuando. Fue… ella te vio. Nos vio juntos. Me lo predijo antes de que yo entrara en letargo.

Bella consideró todo aquello y torció el gesto.

—No soporto la idea de que el futuro esté escrito.

—No lo está, cariño. Solo es lo que encontramos por el camino que seguimos. Pero hay múltiples caminos.

El silencio volvió a envolverles. Ella sentía los brazos y el calor de Edward rodeándola, y deseó permanecer en ese refugio toda la eternidad. Tenía un millón de preguntas y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Porque las respuestas no iban a cambiar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Aquella dolorosa fragmentación de sí misma.

El invierno había llegado, pero sin caminantes blancos. Solo la increíble realidad.

Inspiró profundamente.

—No puedo imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de morder a otra persona, y no digamos beber su sangre.

Él le besó la punta de la nariz con delicadeza y ella contuvo un suspiro.

—Lo sé. —Le besó la mejilla—. Pero no pienses en eso ahora. No es importante. Por ti, yo dejaría de beber sangre viva si eso te repugna. —Volvió a besarla, esta vez en la frente.

Ella cerró los párpados y disfrutó de la calidez de aquellos labios.

—¿Lo harías? —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Aunque sintieras frío lo que queda de tu existencia?

—Si con ello te convenzo de cuánto me importas sería poco sacrificio. —Le besó los párpados cerrados.

Bella hundió su mano en el suave cabello cobrizo. Aquellos besos eran un tibio bálsamo, como miel bajo el sol de verano. No eran apasionados o sexuales. Él le hablaba con cada uno de ellos. Le decía que la amaba, que la cuidaría siempre.

Eran votos de amor.

—No necesitas convencerme de eso, Edward. —Fue relajándose bajo aquel contacto, cada uno de sus tensos músculos aflojándose como mantequilla tibia—. Te amo y sé que me amas, tan cierto como que estoy aquí. —Su respiración se iba haciendo más pausada—. Incluso estoy dispuesta a tolerar que seas un vampiro que quiere convertirme en vampira. —Edward la acarició; lo notaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras como si fuera la sentencia que lo iba a salvar o a condenar—. Lo que me resulta más difícil es renunciar a mi elección. Sentir que todo esto es una especie de obligación. Sé que uno no elige enamorarse, pero una de las gracias del asunto está en la sorpresa, la combinación de acontecimientos que llevan al hecho... No es divertido saber que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. No sé si me comprendes, me cuesta explicarme —dijo en voz baja.

Él apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Pasaron los segundos, largos como la eternidad, ambos con la mirada perdida en los iris del otro, comunicándose sin palabras. Por fin, ella tomó aire para hablar. Edward se tensó, sabiendo lo que venía.

—Necesito tiempo para decidir —dijo al fin—. Unos meses, quizá. No lo sé. Quiero ver si soy capaz de vivir y pensar con claridad separada de ti. Jamás he sido tan feliz como contigo, pero entiéndeme. No es una decisión sencilla —dijo, y sus propias palabras le provocaron escalofríos al tiempo que brotaban de sus labios.

Edward cerró los párpados y su frente y sus cejas se arrugaron en un gesto de dolor. Parecía hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar. Al final abrió los ojos, clavó su mirada en ella, intensa y brillante, y la besó con dulzura. Un beso que era una promesa, apenas un esbozo de lo que podía llegar a ser.

—Estaré esperando —le dijo—. Y cuidando de ti. —La besó para silenciar su protesta—. No me pidas que te deje a merced de los avatares de este mundo. Ni siquiera notarás mi presencia, se lo pediré a alguien de mi familia. Y te advierto que si me preocupa cómo estás me reservo el derecho de reaparecer antes de que te hayas decidido.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—¿Me esperarás cuánto? —dijo con tristeza—. ¿Diez, treinta, ochenta años?

—Siempre.

—No te lo crees ni tú.

—Siempre —repitió él, y zanjó la discusión con un beso profundo.

.

.

El crudo invierno sucedió a aquel dulce otoño, y un día, sin apenas hacerse notar, las hojas mutadas en colores terrosos y rojizos que tapizaban el suelo de la ciudad desaparecieron. El aire cambió de textura y aromas, y la temperatura bajó. La nieve cubrió de blanco la ciudad.

Bella paseaba por el parque Kubota de Seattle, absorta en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando acudía a aquel sitio, un enorme jardín de estilo japonés, donde por razones que desconocía encontraba algo de paz. El invierno había llegado hacía casi dos meses, pero antes de eso ya se había instalado en su corazón.

Había aprendido a estar sin Edward, a sobrevivir sin él, a vivir como si le faltara una parte no vital de su cuerpo. Seguía sumida en sus contradicciones internas, hundida en un pozo sin final. Le daba vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez, y jamás llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Había perdido el apetito y parte de su peso.

Se arrebujó bien en su abrigo y su bufanda, y miró al cielo. Las negras nubes amenazaban con soltar su carga sobre su pobre cabeza, pero no le importaba demasiado. En el fondo una parte de ella se alegraba, sabía que la lluvia le recordaba a él, a su primera no-cita. Inspiró con fuerza el aire, que transportaba el aroma de fresca humedad previo a la lluvia, para llenarse de él. Hacía demasiado que parecía incapaz de llenar sus pulmones, pero de pronto sintió que podía hacerlo. El agujero en su pecho, el peso que le impedía respirar, todo había desaparecido.

Sin previo aviso, los nubarrones descargaron sobre su cabeza. Se subió la capucha de la parka, un acto que en unos minutos iba a ser inútil, y rebuscó en su bolso, pero no encontró el paraguas que creía que guardaba allí. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz. Levantó de nuevo la cara hacia el cielo para recibir la helada lluvia en el rostro y, como cuando era niña, abrió la boca para probar las gotas de agua.

Un paraguas le impidió la vista.

—No te estás cuidando nada, Bella —la añorada voz destilaba reproche. Oírle fue como si se hiciera de día tras una larga noche.

—Creo que soy mayorcita para saber cuidarme. No voy a encoger por unas cuantas gotas. ¡Por favor! Tú ya sabes que los de Seattle tenemos la piel de Gore-Tex. —bromeó. La tormenta aún no arreciaba, pero dentro de ella había un auténtico vendaval. Prefirió mirar al frente, aún no estaba preparada.

—No sé qué es eso del Gore-Tex pero me suena a exageración. ¿Puedo…? —preguntó dubitativo.

Ella sintió que la rozaba con el brazo más cercano a ella, y asintió. Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él. Sentirse rodeada por él era como volver a la vida. Como si ese brazo llevara incorporado uno de esos desfibriladores que estaban repartidos por toda la ciudad y le hubiese puesto en marcha de nuevo el corazón. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar.

Y, ya de paso, llamar a un manicomio.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, dentro de una especie de nube de felicidad que Bella se negaba a romper.

—Has perdido peso. —Esta vez no había reproche sino pura preocupación.

—No tanto. ¿Cómo te proteges del sol? —cambió de tema—. ¿O también en eso sois distintos al mito popular? —. Quería saber más.

Escuchó que él inspiraba lentamente.

—No tolero el sol directo sobre la piel. Me quemo muy rápido. Por eso uso protector solar.

—¿Protector solar? —Ella soltó una carcajada—. ¿En serio? —dijo, y cometió el error de mirarle.

«Dios. Está más guapo que nunca». Y la miraba de aquella forma que él tenía de mirarla, como si no hubiera nadie ni nada más en el mundo, en el Universo.

—Factor 100 plus —dijo él, y sonrió.

Entonces comprendió por qué la novela romántica abusaba de términos como devastador. Porque ella se sentía así en aquellos momentos. Devastada por aquella sonrisa. Apartó la mirada bruscamente, sintiéndose como si hubiera mirado al sol sin gafas.

—No sabía que eso existía. —Su corazón latía alocado, ahora que de nuevo había recuperado la energía.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. —Le besó la sien, un contacto fugaz que la dejó sin aliento—. No sabes que paso los días y las noches pensando en ti. No sabes que ahora sí me siento un muerto en vida. No sabes que mi familia no soporta mi humor horrible y que todos me evitan.

—¿Todos? —dijo notando un temblor delator en su propia voz.

—Todos menos Alice.

—Bien por Alice —dijo ella, y entonces su voz se quebró y ya no pudo hablar. Edward se paró delante de ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, un brazo en su espalda, el que aguantaba el paraguas, y el otro acunándole la nuca.

Pasados unos minutos la lluvia amainó, y también las lágrimas de Bella. Inspiró profundamente para serenarse y llenar sus venas de la esencia de su amor.

—Y tú no sabes que soy una yonki, que necesita respirarte, tocarte, sentirte...

—Detente, amor mío. A menos que quieras que te transforme en vampira aquí y ahora —murmuró él casi suplicante.

—No puedo decirte que sí todavía. Pero no soporto estar tanto tiempo separada de ti. Es una locura.

—¡Alabados sean los cielos! Y te recuerdo que la locura no fue mía. Cuando hablamos en mi piso te dije que te esperaría mientras no me dieras motivos para volver. Yo solo he respetado tu voluntad… hasta ahora.

—Me equivoqué —dijo ella. Apoyó su cabeza en el amplio torso de él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, mientras poco a poco dejaba de llover.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Edward rompió el silencio.

—No.

—San Valentín.

Ella levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Odio San Valentín. No lo celebro nunca. Es una tradición puramente comercial que hace sentirse mal a la gente que no tiene pareja.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Pobre San Valentín. Y los comerciantes tienen que vivir, ¿no crees? —Le acarició la frente, alisando las arrugas entre sus cejas. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, ¿no quieres tu regalo? —dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella.

—No me beses. Por favor —suplicó la joven—. Luego va a ser más difícil separarme de ti.

Él respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. La besó en la frente, un beso fugaz que dejó tras él una estela de añoranza, y se apartó un poco de ella. Mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera volviendo a memorizar sus rasgos, se sacó una caja del bolsillo. Bella tragó saliva y lo tomó con extrema precaución. Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

—Cielo santo, no pongas esa cara —dijo entre divertido y exasperado—. No te va a saltar a la cara un Alien.

Bella sonrió y abrió la caja.

—El colgante de Arwen —dijo sin aliento. Levantó el precioso colgante plateado.

—No es una joya, pero creo que lo preferirás. —Sonrió levantando una comisura de los labios—. Es el original, el que llevó la actriz en la película.

Entonces ella se tapó la cara y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

—¡Lo siento! Esperaba que te alegraras —dijo él con profunda preocupación. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Por favor, mírame.

—Estoy feliz. —Ella se destapó la cara, empapada de lágrimas—. Gracias, amor. Yo no tengo nada para ti.

—Con esa sonrisa me basta —dijo él. Y la abrazó hasta que cesó la lluvia y se hizo de noche.

.

.

—¡Allí está Ben! —Angela tiró de su brazo en dirección a su novio.

La sala estaba repleta de personas vestidas para la ocasión, una fiesta benéfica en el hospital donde trabajaba el novio de su amiga, pero Bella solo veía sombras. Estaba pendiente de sus sensaciones. Él estaba allí, su cuerpo clamaba a gritos su presencia. Frunció el ceño, frustrada. ¿A qué esperaba para aparecer? ¿Le estaba dando de su propia medicina? Estaban en marzo y llevaban desde San Valentín sin verse, aunque ella había esperado que él apareciera antes.

Un mes. Una eternidad. No podía quejarse, ella sabía dónde buscarlo y no lo había hecho. Necesitaba tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora su cuerpo estaba completamente alerta, necesitado de él, y ella ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Maldito presuntuoso, no sé a qué esperas —gruñó por lo bajo, tan bajo que su amiga ni siquiera la oyó entre aquel barullo de gente y música.

—¡Mira, Ben está con ese médico tan guapo que te comenté!

Edward pareció materializarse en aquel momento delante de ellas deteniendo en el acto su avance, de paso dando un susto de muerte a Angela.

—¡Edward! ¿De dónde sales? —preguntó.

—Hola, Angela. —Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y entonces clavó su mirada ámbar en ella—. Bella.

A la informática le pareció que su nombre jamás había sonado tan erótico.

—Edward —contestó al saludo de igual forma. Ambos se quedaron mirando allí plantados, frente a frente en una sala atestada de gente, como si no hubiera nadie más, hasta que oyeron el carraspeo de Angela.

La miraron como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

—¿Sabías que él venía y no me dijiste nada? —dijo su compañera de piso en tono acusador.

—No hasta hace un momento. —Bella meneó la cabeza y miró a Edward enarcando una ceja—. Has tardado mucho.

El vampiro le lanzó una media sonrisa, manteniendo el silencio. Se oyó el bufido de Angela.

—No sé a qué estáis jugando los dos pero creo que eso de daros un descanso os está haciendo daño. A ver si acabáis como Ross y Rachel, que tardaron años en juntarse otra vez. Tú —señaló a Bella con la cabeza— estás tan flaca que das pena, y tú —hizo el mismo gesto con Edward— estás demacrado y más blanco que una hoja de papel. Dais asquito.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Bella con súbita preocupación—. ¿No te alimentas bien?

El vampiro levantó ambas cejas, como sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Y tú?

—Escuchadme los dos —soltó Angela con su mejor voz de institutriz del siglo XIX—. No he visto personas más enamoradas y más cabezotas que vosotros. No sé qué es lo que os mantiene separados, pero seguro que no es tan importante como lo que sentís estando juntos. Ahora voy a dejaros, y espero que solucionéis vuestras diferencias.

Dicho esto se marchó en dirección a su novio.

—Angela es muy sabia. ¿Sabe que no estamos juntos por decisión tuya? —dijo Edward tomándola de la mano. Era la primera vez que sus pieles contactaban desde que aquella tarde en el jardín y Bella contuvo el aliento. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

—No —respondió abriéndolos de nuevo—. Sería insoportable vivir con ella si lo supiera.

—Estoy convencido de ello. —Rio, acercándola a él de un tirón—. Baila conmigo —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Y esas maneras autoritarias, señor Cullen? —fingió protestar ella.

—Esto no son maneras autoritarias —le dijo él al oído, ya en la pista de baile—. Esas las reservo para ti en caso de que no te cuides mejor.

Ella le rodeó los anchos hombros con un brazo y, suspirando, se dejó llevar. Edward era un bailarín excelente. Acercó su rostro al hueco bajo la mandíbula de él y sintió que cerraba más el círculo sobre su cintura.

—¿Qué pasará con mis padres, mis amigos? —murmuró muy bajito.

—Podrás verlos igual que ahora, al principio.

—¿No me voy a volver una loca sedienta de sangre? ¿No voy a cambiar de aspecto?

—Dios, espero que no. —Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la frente—. Solo estarás algo más pálida, aunque a ti no se te notará mucho. Pero sí que llegará el momento en que no podrás ver a tus seres queridos porque no cambiarás, sospecharán, se preocuparán... No creo que lo entiendan. Pero esa es tu decisión. —Bella notó un beso en la coronilla y le correspondió en el cuello—. No hagas eso —soltó un gemido.

—Lo siento.

—Esto es una tortura. ¿Vamos a seguir así?

—¿Continúa siendo mi decisión? —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces sí.

—Es tu manera de convencerte de que conservas el libre albedrío —fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

—Supongo que sí.

—Solo prométeme que vas a alimentarte mejor. O vendré y te hipnotizaré para que lo hagas.

—Me dijiste que no podías hacer eso —protestó ella.

—Si me obligas lo haré con Angela, para que te haga la vida imposible. Te perseguirá día y noche con un plato de comida.

—Eres cruel —murmuró ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé. —Bailaron unos minutos en silencio, y Edward fue el primero en romperlo—: ¿Sabes para qué es esta fiesta?

—Recauda fondos para las investigaciones del banco de sangre del hospital.

—Así es. Supongo que no sabes que mi familia es la principal benefactora. Los médicos están intentando lograr que las células madre sanguíneas funcionen de forma autónoma, produciendo sangre sin esa necesidad interminable de donantes que padecen los bancos de sangre actuales.

—Vaya. Sería un gran logro para los humanos. Y para vosotros.

—En efecto. Quizá sería el fin de la penitencia de Jasper. Pero aún está muy lejos de convertirse en una realidad —añadió al ver que ella iba a preguntar algo.

—Al menos es una esperanza, y eso es algo bueno.

Él la abrazó más, tanto que empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, pero no le importaba.

.

.

Las flores en los arbustos y plantas de los parques otorgaban a la ciudad una nota de color que debería alegrar el ánimo. Bella las contemplaba desde la ventana de su despacho en lo alto del rascacielos donde trabajaba, pensativa y no del ánimo que requería la llegada de la primavera.

Había preparado una carta muy formal, y le dio a imprimir sin pensarlo más. Hizo tres copias de la misma y las firmó. Las metió en sendos sobres y se dirigió con ellas hacia el primero de sus objetivos. Lo justo era comenzar por su jefa. Nunca había sido una gran jefa, pero los había mucho peores, y Bella le debía esta pequeña deferencia. No estaba obligada a notificárselo personalmente pero quería hacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le diera permiso para entrar.

—Buenos días, Bella. ¿Has terminado de actualizar el sistema operativo de la empresa? Desde que hubo aquel fallo de seguridad en Windows tengo pesadillas.

—A nosotros no nos afectó, precisamente porque me encargo de que esté actualizado sin esperar a que me lo ordenes. —Jessica era experta en ordenar cosas que ya había hecho mucho antes, y cuando le decía que estaban hechas sonreía con satisfacción, como si fuera mérito de ella.

—Ah, muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo mirando los sobres que llevaba en la mano.

—Este es para ti, y dos más que voy a llevar a recursos humanos. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Me marcho, Jessica. Con quince días de preaviso.

—Oh… —Estaba claro que no lo esperaba—. Eres una buena informática. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te quedes? Si está dentro de mis posibilidades lo haré. Creo que puedo prometerte una subida de doscientos dólares en el sueldo más unos incentivos de…

—No es por el dinero —la interrumpió Bella—. Necesito cierta libertad. He contactado con una empresa de software y programación que me permite trabajar desde casa, jornadas muy flexibles.

—Vaya —dijo derrotada—. Eso sí que no puedo ofrecértelo. Me alegra que el cambio haya sido por mejorar, no por problemas aquí. Hubo un tiempo en que se te veía un tanto desmejorada, pero ahora tienes mejor aspecto. En fin. —Le tendió la mano—. Mucha suerte con tu nuevo trabajo.

—Gracias, eso espero. —Se dieron un apretón. Bella salió por la puerta del despacho en dirección a recursos humanos. No iba a echar de menos ese trabajo. Tenía buenos compañeros pero nunca había hecho amigos, y era demasiado rutinario para lo que a ella de verdad le gustaba, la programación.

Llegadas las cinco de la tarde Bella se puso la chaqueta, se colgó el bolso y se dirigió a la salida. Desde hacía semanas sentía una curiosa anestesia emocional. Como si fuera un robot realizando las tareas que tenía asignadas de forma eficiente (nadie había tenido ninguna queja) y automática.

Estaba despidiéndose de su vida tal como la conocía. Lo sabía, pero no quería pensar en ello. Era un paso tras otro sin mirar nunca más allá. Ni tampoco hacia atrás. Tenía que hacerlo.

No, aún más importante. Quería hacerlo.

De camino a su casa decidió pasar por un parque cercano. Ella misma se sorprendió, pero de repente le apetecía oler el aroma de la primavera y disfrutar de sus vivos colores.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —Edward apareció de repente, como la última vez. Esta vez no lo esperaba, aunque su súbito cambio de humor debería haberle dado una pista.

—¡Joder! —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Qué susto me has dado! —espetó. Al momento siguiente se lanzó a sus brazos—. Mierda. Te he echado mucho de menos. El invierno ha sido larguísimo.

Cada uno de los tensos músculos que la sostenían pareció volverse de gelatina al notar los fuertes brazos de Edward rodearla. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, que parecía hecho para ella, como la última vez que se habían visto.

—No quiero tomar nada. Quiero tomarte a ti, y que me tomes —murmuró ella contra su cuello. Sintió que él se tensaba y dejaba de respirar.

—Necesito que me lo digas. No quiero pensar que te malinterpreto.

—Te amo y quiero que me transformes.

Él tragó saliva un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Cuándo? —su voz sonó quebrada.

—Necesito un par de semanas. Ya he hablado con Angela y está muy contenta. Por supuesto, sólo le he dicho que tú y yo vamos a vivir juntos. Ben dejará su piso a finales de mes e irá a vivir con ella. Les he dado la excusa perfecta para lanzarse por fin. —Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Un poco. Pero no puedo seguir así. No _quiero_ —acentuó la palabra— seguir así.

Él rio, una risa musical que ella no le había oído en demasiado tiempo.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró.

—Lo sé. Me lo dice el instinto —dijo ella.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. —Se puso serio—. Sabes que soy un poco anticuado, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces abusaré de mi buena suerte. Quiero pedirte algo.

—No voy a casarme contigo —le cortó ella.

—Eres frustrante, ¿lo sabías? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Estás tentando a la suerte, Cullen. No pidas más.

—¿Ni siquiera una boda civil del estilo que a ti te dé la gana? —probó él.

Ella levantó la cara y lo miró en silencio. Al final sonrió.

—Me has dado una idea. Pero la boda tendrá que esperar un poquito para que la gente se prepare bien.

—Dios. Creo que me das miedo.

—Y me lo dice un vampiro. Tiene su gracia. Es el karma.

—No sé qué es eso. Pero creo que me da igual la boda que quieras si al final te conviertes en mi esposa.

.

* * *

.

 **Yo le habría dicho a Edward: ¿estás seguro?**

 **Si os gusta comentad y compartid, es una gran ayuda para las autoras.**

 **Besos, abrazos y Feliz Navidad a todas.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Buenos días y feliz 2018! Aquí tenéis un regalito de Reyes: el último capítulo del fic, epílogo cortito incluido. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias a las que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí: a las que leéis, comentáis, compartís, me añadís a favoritos... y sobre todo a mis queridas beta y prelectora, Ebrume y Nury. GRACIAS.  
**

 **De nuevo no os he contestado comentarios a las lectoras que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarlos, pero prometo hacerlo en este último capítulo. Vosotras, con vuestro cariño por la historia, sois el motor que me mueve a seguir.**

 **Ah, y gracias también a Meyer por prestarnos a sus personajes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

—No sé yo si me voy a sentir casado después de esta ceremonia. Creo que es la última vez que te pongo una condición; la vuelves contra mí de una manera muy retorcida, Bella. —A pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras y su tono, los ojos de Edward brillaban de diversión.

—Retorcida. Esa soy yo. Y me gusta eso de que no me pongas más condiciones —habló en un tono de voz demasiado agudo, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Sentía una emoción desconocida e indescriptible, algo en medio de flotar borracha de felicidad y acojonamiento máximo.

No sabía que era capaz de sentir todo eso a la vez sin estar como una cabra.

Aunque a lo mejor ya lo estaba. Miró a su alrededor, sonriendo: estaba rodeada de elfos, hobbits, brujas, magos, princesas Leia, reinas Amidalas, jedis, superhéroes y demás personajes del universo friki. Aquella había sido su única condición para formalizar su matrimonio: que fuera una especie de Comic-Con. Al principio se había planteado una boda temática, pero se había decidido por algo más libre. Solo se exigía que el disfraz fuera de algún personaje famoso de serie o película de ficción, y que nadie vistiera de Aragorn y Arwen, papel que había reservado para ella y Edward. Le encantaban ambos personajes y también el hecho de que en ellos triunfara el amor. Aunque había que decir que Arwen había renunciado a su inmortalidad, mientras que ella hacía lo contrario. Pero eso también tendría consecuencias. Todas las elecciones las tenían. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de la suya.

Contempló el amplio salón del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta posterior a la boda. En un rincón estaba parte de su familia política: Jasper y Alice, disfrazados de Ron y Hermione, estaban riendo de algo que estaba explicando Emmett, quien, al igual que Rosalie, su mujer, había preferido ir vestido de vikingo. Ambos impactaban como Lagertha y Ragnar. Miró en otra dirección. Sus padres estaban cada uno en una esquina del amplio salón del hotel. Habían acudido solos y, curiosamente, ambos vestidos de zombis. Habían intercambiado entre ellos algunas palabras amables. Bella esperaba que aquello les sirviera de excusa para acercarse el uno al otro y charlar de los buenos viejos tiempos. Suspiró al notar cómo ambos aparentaban ignorarse sin mucho éxito y se preguntó si se atreverían a volver a hablarse con normalidad. ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasar entonces? Pero eso no iba a preocuparla, no ahora. Ya había pasado aquel tiempo en el que ella se había sentido responsable de volver a unirlos. Alejó sus pensamientos de sus progenitores y volvió la atención a su flamante esposo.

—Me alegra que aceptaras mi única condición. Pero no te quejes. —Hizo una graciosa reverencia ante él—. Estáis guapísimo, mi señor —añadió mirándolo juguetona. Apenas podía esperar para quitarle todo lo que llevaba encima.

Él dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano con elegancia. Cuando ella la tomó tiró y, rodeándole la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella levantó su mano y le acarició el torso.

—Si te hubiera hecho feliz que me casara disfrazado de efecto _doppler_ a lo Sheldon Cooper —dijo él deteniendo su mano por la muñeca con suavidad— lo habría hecho. Mi única condición es que seas feliz. Por eso llevo esto —dijo señalándose a sí mismo—. Y por eso he aceptado que nos casara alguien vestido de Gandalf. Y también por eso espero pacientemente a estar solos para desnudar tu cuerpo de esos ropajes, mi amor. Pero no me lo pongas más difícil con tus caricias.

Bella sonrió al saber que ambos estaban apelando al autocontrol y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso suave en los labios.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

Ella soltó una carcajada que la relajó casi de inmediato.

—¡Has pasado de no tener ni idea del mundo moderno a citar a Han Solo!

—Me gusta todo esto, lo que tú llamas ser friki. —Le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos. Parecía incapaz de soltarla, a pesar de su advertencia previa—. Y no solo porque te guste a ti. Todas esas historias de fantasía… están en la esencia del ser humano. Aún conservo esa esencia, y me gusta que me lo recuerden.

Ella lo miró sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos. Edward siempre conseguía emocionarla. De alguna forma, a ella no le había costado demasiado aceptar lo que Edward era, como si íntimamente su corazón ya lo supiera. Lo más difícil había sido aceptar su destino y, al mismo tiempo, reconocer que era su elección. Sabedora de que, rodeada por su protector brazo, aquellos momentos de sufrimiento le habrían parecido absurdos, había querido pasar por aquello sola, como una necesidad íntima. Al fin y al cabo los humanos no eran racionales como los vulcanianos. Había sido un necesario proceso de duelo por la pérdida del mundo tal como lo entendía. Y la de hoy era una celebración, toda una bienvenida al nuevo mundo.

Afortunadamente, Edward había sido un enamorado paciente y comprensivo.

—Me has hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. —Sintió en su propia piel, irradiado a través de sus manos entrelazadas, el placer de él al escucharla pronunciar esas palabras. Edward le había dicho la primera vez que habían estado juntos que cuando se tocaban había magia, y era cierto. Casi podían comunicarse con el tacto.

—Eso podría discutirse —dijo él acercándose más a ella.

—¿Por qué? —Enarcó ambas cejas, mirando los iris ámbar.

—Porque estás demasiado nerviosa como para disfrutar al cien por cien de esta felicidad —susurró él.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente. Edward la conocía bien.

—Me ha dado por pensar que esta será mi última noche como humana —dijo muy flojito.

—No tiene por qué ser hoy, amor mío. Ya lo hemos hablado. —Sus largos dedos acariciaron la sensible piel de la muñeca, aún sin soltarla—. Me controlaré, como he hecho hasta ahora. Me va a costar más cuando por fin hagamos el amor, pero lo conseguiré.

—Quiero que disfrutes y te dejes llevar. Si tienes que convertirme hoy, que así sea.

—No lo será. Estás demasiado asustada. Creo que es mejor esperar un poco más. Me basta con saber que ya eres mía.

—Tontito. He sido tuya desde el primer día. Mejor dicho, la primera noche. Lo único es que no lo sabía. Pero tú sí. —Inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire lentamente, intentando calmarse un poco más—. Tiene su gracia lo irónico del asunto. Ahora soy yo quien te pido convertirme y tú no quieres.

—Cuando estés preparada, lo sabré. Y será entonces. No debes temer —la besó en los labios para calmarla—, ya sabes que no habrá dolor. Será como si durmieras. Y cuando despiertes el mundo parecerá distinto, pero yo estaré esperándote.

Edward la rodeó con ambos brazos y ella se refugió en aquel dulce círculo. Se sintió mejor, y aún mejor al escuchar la canción que bailaron juntos la primera vez. Estaba sonando _Perfect_ , de Ed Sheeran.

—Vamos —dijo él conduciéndola a la pista—, esta es nuestra canción. —La tomó por la cintura y ella se dejó llevar.

Tras unos cuantos bailes, Carlisle y Esme Cullen se acercaron a ellos con una sonrisa. Vestidos de Faramir y Eowyn, estaban tan guapos como siempre. Bella sonrió a sus suegros. Desde que los había conocido la simpatía mutua había sido evidente.

—En mis tiempos estaba mal visto que una mujer bailara tanto tiempo con su esposo —dijo Carlisle—. Y se criticaba a una pareja que pareciera estar tan enamorada como vosotros. Ven a bailar conmigo, Bella. —Le tendió la mano a la joven.

—Bella, no tienes por qué bailar con el viejo —soltó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

—Edward, tu falta de respeto a tu progenitor es muy típica de estos tiempos que corren. No sé si me gusta que te hayas adaptado tan bien. —Carlisle lo miró con fingida seriedad.

Ella elevó una ceja burlona mirando a su marido y apretó los labios para no sonreír. Aceptó la mano de su suegro con una reverencia.

—Baila ahora con Esme, hijo. Déjame que le dé a esta pobre joven unos cuantos consejos sobre cómo tratarte. No quiero que luego me venga protestando porque el artículo que ha adquirido no era lo que pensaba. Escucha, Bella —dirigió sus ojos color miel, marca de los Cullen, hacia su nuera—, Edward es gruñón, un tanto celoso, y bastante lunático en cuanto a humor. Él te dirá que es el temperamento de un artista. Pero en realidad es que lo tienes que atar en corto. —Y se alejaron bailando juntos mientras escuchaban a Edward mascullar cosas sobre padres metomentodos.

.

.

Horas más tarde, en el _loft_ , Edward la levantó en brazos y atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su casa, ahora el hogar de ambos.

—Me siento como si fuera virgen otra vez —dijo ella en aquel tono agudo que delataba su ansiedad—. La verdad es que es algo parecido, hace años que no estoy con un hombre, en este sentido, claro. Pero peor no será. Mi primera experiencia fue una mierda. Cinco segundos de preliminares y cinco de empujones y ¡ya está! Y luego el tío se puso a roncar. Y yo me quedé en plan… ¿para esto tanto lío?

Edward cerró la puerta con el pie, la miró y compuso una mueca divertida.

—Aunque sea para criticarlos, a un hombre no le apetece escuchar nada sobre anteriores amantes. Y a un vampiro todavía menos. —Le besó los labios—. Tu corazón va tan rápido como tus palabras. Quiero que te tranquilices.

—Tú sí que entiendes a las mujeres. Ahora voy y me tranquilizo porque tú me lo pides. —Compuso un gesto de teatral sorpresa—. Oh, vaya. ¡No funciona!

Entraron en el dormitorio y él la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama. Se quedó sentada, observándole atentamente mientras él se sentaba a su lado. La miró con intensidad.

—No será hoy —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

—¿Crees que estaré mejor otro día? —Ella suspiró—. Yo creo que será aún peor. Mejor nos lo quitamos de encima y eso, ¿no?

—De acuerdo —dijo él fingiendo seriedad—. Vamos a ir poco a poco. Y si cuando llegue el momento te echas atrás, morderé el cojín y llenaremos la habitación de plumas.

—¿Podrás controlarte hasta ese nivel? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja por la duda.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Hasta comerme el colchón en lugar de a ti.

—Nadie habló de comerse a nadie. —Bella lo miró con precaución, en el fondo dudando un poco de si bromeaba.

—No me refería a literalmente —dijo él, entre divertido y exasperado. Le tomó la barbilla entre su índice y su pulgar y la levantó un poco, al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios—. Voy a lamer toda tu piel hasta que me supliques que pare —murmuró—. Y cuando me lo supliques, seguiré hasta ver cómo tu cuerpo se sacude por todo el placer acumulado. —Su mirada brillaba de deseo puro, sus dedos ardían sobre su piel, y el roce de sus labios sobre los de ella era un pequeño tormento.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella se encontró recostada sobre la cama, su pecho subiendo y bajando trabajosamente, en busca de un aire que parecía huir de sus pulmones en lugar de entrar en ellos. Edward se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos sin apoyar su cuerpo sobre ella.

—No te asustes por lo que voy a hacer ahora —dijo él, colocándole las manos sobre la cintura.

—Me asusta que me pidas que no me asuste —dijo Bella poniéndose tensa.

—Relájate. Solo voy a desnudarte, pero no tengo paciencia para hacerlo lentamente. —Edward se mordió el labio, sofocando una sonrisa.

—¡No me rompas el vestido! —exclamó. Él soltó una carcajada—. No te rías —protestó ella—, esto es serio.

—¿No quedamos en que no harías más caso de las novelas de vampiros? No voy a romper tu precioso vestido de novia, Bella. —Apartó la vista de los ojos castaños y la bajó hacia su busto—. Por todos los diablos, casi se me había olvidado lo hermosa que eres.

—En tus tiempos eso que acabas de soltar debía de ser una palabrota de las gordas. —La joven miró hacia abajo, al lugar donde momentos antes estaba su vestido, y solo encontró su lencería de novia. Abrió los ojos como platos—. Oh... —fue lo único capaz de decir. Y se quedó en silencio mientras él recorría con sus largos dedos su abdomen.

Edward se movió y se recostó de lado, apoyado sobre un codo, descalzo pero todavía vestido, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba la piel de la joven. Se inclinó sobre ella y acercó su boca al ombligo femenino, rodeándolo con la lengua.

—Dios... —Bella sintió cómo su vello se erizaba, su piel temblaba al tacto de aquellos labios suaves, respondiendo al contacto tanto tiempo anhelado. Sus manos volaron a la corbata de Edward e intentó de forma torpe deshacer el nudo.

—Parece que quieras estrangularme. Y eso que todavía no he intentado morderte. —Él sonreía contra la piel de su abdomen.

—Lo haré si no te quitas la ropa. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Ya. Ya de ya. Quiero verte.

Los ojos ámbar la miraron desde su posición.

—Hablando de mandones… —Se levantó de una forma exasperantemente lenta, se puso de pie al lado de la cama y comenzó a tirar del nudo de la corbata.

Bella contempló cómo iba desapareciendo cada capa de ropa, debatiéndose entre la impaciencia y el regalo de aquel lujurioso espectáculo. Observaba moverse los flexibles dedos de su esposo y casi los podía sentir rozándola a ella en lugar de los botones de la camisa.

Cuando Edward se quedó con tan solo unos _bóxer_ negros no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó. Colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de él casi con reverencia. Las desplazó rozando con sus yemas los hombros masculinos, los brazos, aquellos antebrazos fibrosos que eran una delicia al tacto y a la vista. Edward le correspondió con caricias suaves recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo. Podía sentir el calor, la dulce sensación de ser consumida, el placer instantáneo que producía el roce de sus pieles, la magia de aquella atracción que los había llevado el uno al otro.

Ya sin dudas.

La ropa interior de él terminó en el suelo junto a toda la demás. Bella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, anhelando y buscando el contacto total. Edward acariciaba los lados de su torso, su cintura, sus caderas, cada uno de sus toques ahuyentando más y más sus miedos y su tensión, liberando su pasión con la magia de los diestros dedos de alguien que afina un instrumento. Ella siempre había desafinado hasta que la tocaron las manos apropiadas.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y esparció ligeros besos por sus rostro al tiempo que le quitaba el sujetador. Después se agachó lentamente, recorriendo la piel de ella con los labios y la lengua, desde los pechos al vientre, hasta llegar a su _culotte_ blanco de seda y encaje. En aquel momento Bella se sujetaba de sus hombros, segura de que sus temblorosas piernas no bastarían para mantenerla en pie.

—Eres preciosa, amor mío. —La calidez de su aliento dio de lleno en el vértice de sus piernas, desnudo por fin. Edward le separó con cuidado los pliegues de su sexo y lo lamió. Encontró el punto más sensible y lo rodeó con la lengua.

—Oh, joder —exclamó la joven.

—Esa lengua…

—Para lengua la tuya… ¡au! —exclamó al verse de pronto tumbada en el colchón. Edward había colocado sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Para ella fue como si viera una película a la que le faltaban unos fotogramas—. No vayas tan rápido, cariño. Quiero vivirlo todo. —Escuchó una risita y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sonreía con malicia.

—Como desees, aunque permite que esto lo haga rápido.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar él había hundido su lengua de nuevo en su sexo. Bella experimentó entonces una especie de vibración que le provocó oleadas cada vez más intensas de placer. No sabía que él era capaz de hacer eso con la lengua. La dulce sensación aumentaba de una forma que ella pensó que no lo soportaría. Se removió para liberarse, segura de que lo que estaba a punto de venir sería demasiado, pero él se lo impidió.

Entonces, estalló de placer. Escuchó un zumbido y vio luces contra sus párpados cerrados.

Todavía sentía los latidos del éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo cuando notó que él se colocaba sobre ella.

—Te deseo, Bella. Déjame entrar en tu cuerpo. Permíteme unirme a ti por completo.

Sintió una dulce sensación en lo más íntimo al escuchar su voz aterciopelada y ronca pronunciando aquellas palabras. Abrió los párpados y sus miradas se encontraron. Parpadeó con ganas de llorar. La emoción era demasiado intensa siquiera como para ponerle nombre, pero vio que él comprendía.

—Ven a mí —dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con las sedosas hebras cobrizas de la nuca de él—. Ven conmigo —añadió, pues eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Estar completa, conectada a él de todas las maneras posibles.

Él la miró con adoración mientras penetraba su cuerpo, esta vez lenta y suavemente, como el ritmo de la marea poseyendo la playa. Se inclinó sobre ella y alcanzó sus labios. Ella lo recibió con ansia, sedienta.

Los cuerpos se movieron a un ritmo cada vez más intenso mientras sus labios compartían los más íntimos secretos. Bella notaba el placer concentrado en su núcleo, dispuesto para ser liberado. De pronto notó una sensación extraña en la lengua mientras lo besaba. Se separó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tus colmillos —dijo ella. Edward apretó los labios. De pronto parecía inseguro, como si temiera mostrarse tal como era—. Quiero verlos —dijo rozándole la boca con el dedo índice.

El vampiro entreabrió los labios y esbozó una sonrisa casi tímida. Bella lo observó durante unos instantes.

—Eres hermoso, Edward. Con colmillos y sin ellos. Pero me enamoré de ti antes de ver tu cara. Y cuando ya no te veía sabía que te amaba por ti mismo. Que el destino solo unió a las personas que más se complementaban. —Le acarició la curva de la oreja, deslizando el dedo índice hasta el ángulo de la mandíbula—. No fue una obligación, fue un regalo. Me costó comprenderlo. Te amo porque quise amarte, porque no hay nadie mejor que tú para mí y quiero estar siempre a tu lado —dijo sin separar sus pupilas de las de él.

Edward contuvo el aliento unos instantes.

—Cielo santo, Bella. Te amo, y te quiero a mi lado. —La besó con ardor al tiempo que volvía a mecerse dentro de ella—. Para siempre.

—Para siempre —murmuró ella casi sin voz, y se perdió en la espiral de placer que se desencadenó. Se abrazaron con fuerza el uno al otro, saboreando la sensación de ser uno solo, la plenitud del reencuentro de los cuerpos.

Bella jamás había conocido una felicidad más completa. Supo que no necesitaría nada ni nadie más en toda su existencia. Él era ella y ella él. Lo echó de menos cuando salió de su cuerpo.

—Bebe de mí —suplicó.

—No estás preparada. —Edward se cernió sobre ella y se apoyó a cada lado de su rostro, estudiando su expresión, sus ojos, sondeándola.

—Soy tu esposa y te pido que bebas de mí —dijo ella muy seria—. Quiero mezclarme contigo, formar parte de ti. —Extendió sus brazos hacia él y lo rodeó con sus piernas, atrayéndolo de nuevo dentro de ella. Él se dejó llevar, penetrándola dulce y lentamente. Ella se arqueó de placer contra él, extendiendo su cuello, ofreciéndose por completo.

Apenas fue consciente del momento en que Edward le recorrió la piel con la lengua, desde la clavícula hasta el punto bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, pero sí del momento del mordisco: fue como si hubiera tocado un punto de placer desconocido, le provocó un nuevo orgasmo que la convulsionó en incontables ondas expansivas mientras notaba cómo él bebía de ella. Era lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.

Su esposo rugió en el momento en que alcanzó su propia liberación. Ella pudo abrir los ojos por fin y mirarlo. Tenía los labios manchados con unas gotas de sangre. Su sangre. Debería haber sentido repulsión, pero aquel acto era tan íntimo que solo sintió la necesidad de lamer y besar su boca. Cuando intentó incorporar la cabeza sintió que se mareaba, y fue consciente de la loca carrera de su corazón, que no se normalizaba tras el orgasmo, y de la sequedad de su boca.

Le entró un pánico súbito. Mareo, taquicardia, sed intensa. Sabía que aquellos eran los síntomas de una pérdida importante de sangre.

Estaba pasando.

Edward colocó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, lo que provocó que su miedo cesara de inmediato, y le dijo con dulzura:

—No hagas ningún esfuerzo. Estoy aquí, contigo. Todo saldrá bien. —Vio cómo él se mordía la muñeca. Se la acercó a la boca, goteando sangre de un intenso tono rubí—. Bebe de mí, amor mío.

Las gotas de rojo líquido regaron el interior de su boca entreabierta. Cerró los párpados al notar aquel sabor desconocido e intenso, dulce e íntimo.

Su conciencia se fue volviendo cada vez más confusa hasta que se sumergió en una noche oscura, pero llena de promesas.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 _Unos meses más tarde_

 _._

—Me moría por volver a la Comic-Con de San Diego —dijo la joven.

Edward miró la multitud de humanos que se movía a su alrededor en todas direcciones. Casi todo el mundo iba disfrazado de seres extraños y fantásticos que él había visto por Internet, en el cine o en libros gracias a Bella. Era más raro aún que su boda. Estaba allí para complacer a su esposa y también porque pensaba pasarlo bien aunque, siendo sinceros, a ratos no podía evitar sentirse algo ridículo.

Ella lo miró un momento y sonrió alentadora, como si, como tantas veces, hubiera seguido su línea de pensamiento. Estaban aún más conectados que cuando ella era humana, tanto que casi parecían leerse el uno al otro con una sola mirada.

—No te puedes imaginar lo _sexy_ que estás, cariño. —Le acarició el pecho con una sonrisa.

—No me puedo imaginar que un murciélago gigante sea _sexy_.

—No eres un murciélago gigante. Eres Batman —puso una voz más grave—. Así, con este tono de voz.

—Con tu tono de voz parecería un Batman un poco raro —le sonrió cuando ella le hizo una mueca— pero tú estás preciosa, Wonder Woman. —Se inclinó y le habló al oído—. ¿Te había dicho cuánto me gusta cuando te pones en plan amazona? —murmuró, imprimiendo a cada palabra un reclamo erótico.

Ella le pellizcó el trasero y cuando fue a contestarle vio cómo se acercaba a ellos una chica disfrazada de Harley Quinn.

—¡Angela! —exclamó sorprendida al reconocer a su amiga bajo aquel disfraz.

—¡Yo también quiero pellizcar ese trasero perfecto! —gritó Angela a modo de saludo. Ambas se abrazaron. Llevaban meses sin verse, desde que Edward y Bella se habían mudado a Miami, cerca del resto de la familia Cullen, para facilitar la transición de ella al mundo vampírico—. ¡Qué alegría volver a veros! Bella, estás impresionante. Y tú, Edward… ¡Madre mía! —Él se quitó la máscara para que lo viera—. Os sienta genial la vida de casados.

—¡Tú estás auténtica! ¿Has podido convencer a Ben para disfrazarse de Joker?

—Sí, él no quería por la diferencia de altura entre los dos, pero por fin le convencí. A estos sitios se viene a disfrutar, no a presumir. ¡Bueno, si se puede, a las dos cosas, como vosotros! —Rio y luego señaló un punto con un gesto de la cara—. Ben se ha ido con los chicos a por unas bebidas. No tardarán. Este año Mike, Eric y Jacob se han disfrazado los tres de agente Smith. No se lo han currado demasiado.

—Pensaba que iban a venir con sus novias —intervino Edward.

—¿Ellas? —Angela bufó—. Cosa más sosa, por diosssss —alargó la «ese» un buen rato al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco—. Creo que han escogido a la primera chica que les ha dicho que sí. Después de recibir tantos noes en su vida... La verdad es que apenas salimos juntos ya. Nos hacemos mayores, ¡pero no para la Comic-Con! —Enlazó el brazo de Bella con el suyo y sonrió—. «Normal es una posición de la secadora, nosotros no somos normales» —dijo imitando a la perturbada psiquiatra novia del Joker.

—¡Por supuesto! —acordó su amiga. «Normales. Si ella supiera», pensó Edward—. Yo pienso seguir viniendo mientras pueda. —Le lanzó una mirada significativa a su marido y él asintió. Sabía que ella era feliz, pero también que estaba en aquella fase en la que no podía despegarse de sus amistades humanas y su entorno conocido.

Aún era pronto, pero tarde o temprano tendría que despedirse de sus padres, de todos sus seres queridos. Y sería una despedida para siempre. Era muy difícil dar el salto al vacío. Iba a ser duro, muy duro, pero él estaría a su lado, apoyándola.

Observó a su esposa. Estaba tan feliz charlando con su amiga que se sintió un egoísta por no haberla llevado a Seattle durante aquellos meses en los que la joven vampira había ido adaptándose a su nueva vida.

—Por cierto —Angela los miró a ambos e hizo una pausa antes de continuar con los ojos brillantes de la emoción—, os tengo que dar la buena noticia y sois los primeros amigos a quienes se lo digo: ¡estoy embarazada! —anunció.

Edward detectó pura felicidad en su esposa y se apresuró a abrazar a Angela. Bella también abrazó a su amiga y después ambas se alejaron «para ponerse al día», según le dijo su esposa. Antes de despedirse quedaron para comer más tarde con los demás amigos.

Y, pensando en comida, Edward se alejó en dirección contraria. Acababa de ver a unos cuantos actores de los que salían en Juego de tronos. Aquella serie sí que le gustaba. Quizá podría obtener una firma privada. Y quizá… a su manera, un recuerdo más privado. Acababa de descubrir que a su nuevo ser friki le apetecía muchísimo aquella experiencia. Fijó su mirada en Jason Momoa y se lamió los labios, imaginando la cantidad de sangre que podía beber de él sin que el hombretón se enterara, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Tenía hambre.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Tiene buen gusto culinario Edward o no? ;)**

 **De nuevo un FIN. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este corto viaje tanto como yo. Si es así, dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión. ¡Bueno, y si pensáis que debería dejar de escribir porque esto es insufrible, pues también lo podéis decir! Otra cosa es que os haga caso.  
**

 **No sé si es un adiós o un hasta luego, me gustaría que el próximo anuncio que hiciera por aquí fuera que por fin he publicado la novela que estoy escribiendo, pero eso ya se verá.**

 **Esta reflexión que sigue va para las que sois lectoras habituales de fics (si no, ya podéis, dejar de leer, ya nos veremos, ha sido un placer ;)):**

 **Soy una de esas autoras del fandom que lleva bastantes años (más de siete) en esto. Los últimos capítulos de Cambio de destino tenían 1000 lectoras, de las que una media de 20 dejaban comentarios. Los capítulos de este fic tienen casi 400 lectoras, de las que una media de 8 dejan comentarios. El fandom de Twilight está en horas bajas pero me enorgullezco de mantener una importante cantidad de lectoras en mis fics. Es importante y un motivo de alegría para mí. Sin embargo, lo que más anima a una autora a seguir adelante no es solo el número de lecturas de sus historias. Principalmente lo que nos estimula, y creo que puedo generalizar, son los comentarios (amables) de las lectoras. Esto no es Youtube, donde se puede ver el número de reproducciones de un video; aquí no se ven las visitas, cuando entráis en Fanfiction lo único que os hace saber que otras han disfrutado de esta historia son los comentarios. Todo esto lo digo para haceros reflexionar a las que aún sois fans de Crepúsculo. Si os gusta mucho una historia de una nueva autora, hacédselo saber. Si os gustan los fics de Twilight, no permitáis que esto decaiga.  
**

 **Besos para todas y que tengáis un feliz año. Si queréis seguir en contacto conmigo, mi facebook está en mi perfil de Fanfiction.  
**


End file.
